4th of July with the Denali Clan
by imatwin247
Summary: The Cullens go on vacation for the holiday. Drama and plenty of LEMONS! :  This is the 3rd part to the "Halloween with the Denali Clan" and "New Years Eve." These two stories are together under "Halloween with Denali Clan." Please read and enjoy! :
1. Introduction

HI Everyone!

This is another sequel to the "Halloween at the Denali's." The second story (NYE) is within the Halloween story (added chapters).

However, I decided to put this separate so it doesn't seem too long. But please read the 1st and 2nd story under Halloween at the Denali's. I promise you won't be disappointed. Plus, I make references to other stories I've written too. Some meshes together which is always interesting.

Let me know if you have questions… just message me.

Thanks!

Enjoy the story!

Please leave reviews!

imatiwn247


	2. Preview b4 Vacation

34

**The Cullens are excited for another get-together with the Denali Clan. There's definitely going t be good times… will there be bad? Maybe. Have to read and find out. **

**In this story the Denali clan and Cullens get together for Independence Day. They go away for a weekend for vacation to a secluded island off the coast of the Bahamas. It's a private get-away for them to enjoy the sun and tropics. Edward and Bella are really excited and look forward to their many… adventures. **

**CONSTANT LEMONS!**

**BPOV**

Its finally summer and I am so glad. Graduation has passed and now I'm getting ready for a wedding. Last month I was a kid graduating high school but now I'm an adult getting married. Go figure. Even though Edward and I are getting married soon, it's not something I have to worry too much about since Alice is planning it. But this weekend is all about celebrating the 4th of July. The Cullens celebrate the holiday since they have spent so many years in this country. Plus, when is Alice going to give up the opportunity to plan and organize a vacation? Especially when it involves shopping for me. We're going to the Bahamas because it's sunny and beautiful. Although it's outside of the country, we want to enjoy each other's company and take advantage of the beautiful weather. At least that's why I think we're going.

It will be hot but that's why I have Edward. Plus we're on a secluded island so it will be human free. Well, except for me.

We were sitting in Edward's living room with Emmett as he played some type of video game.

It was hot out and I was sweating. Edward kept asking if I wanted the air on but I told him if he stays close to me I should be fine. I think he'll be okay with that. I smiled to myself.

I wanted to ask him something so I decided I'd just go for it. "Edward, are we going to the Bahamas because of me?" I was concerned. I didn't want to be the source of it all. They tend to make decisions based off of me.

Before Edward could answer Emmett cut in.

"Oh please Bella, get over yourself. We don't always do things because of you. There are more important things in life than you. Pff." I knew he was serious. He had a hint of a humor in his voice but it was clear he aimed to be serious.

I immediately became embarrassed, self-conscious, and ashamed. Maybe it was stupid of me to think, let alone ask that.

"Wow Emmett. Thanks." I kind of took in a breath of shock but also astonishment. I didn't expect him to say that. I didn't mean that I am the center of attention in the family but it's been known for plans to change or events to happen because of me.

Edward looked pissed.

"Emmett, you better watch yourself. You're always so rude to her. I don't appreciate it. So stop it. Now."

Emmett looked confused as though he didn't understand if he had said something wrong. "What? I'm just saying."

Edward was about to say something but I cut him off.

"It's okay Edward, he's right…" Edward has the most confused yet angry look on his face. I'm not sure if he's mad that I agreed with Emmett or he's mad that Emmett put the self-consciousness and doubt in my head. Maybe both. Only he knows.

"…. There are most definitely more important things in this family than me." I paused, looking down, playing with my fingers. "It was stupid of me to think it had anything to do with me. I just thought I'd ask." I should have known to keep my mouth shut around Emmett. Asking Edward alone would have been much smarter.

Edward looked at Emmett and then back to me. Great.

"Bella, it wasn't a stupid question." Emmett chuckled as if he was saying 'yes it was.'

I rolled my eyes in embarrassment.

I looked up with a fake smile. "Edward, it's fine. I just thought I'd ask." I leaned in more. "I just know for now on to ask you certain questions when Rude's-McGee isn't in the room." I nodded my head over to Emmett. I felt embarrassed but tried to hide it. I'm sure Edward knew.

I got up. "I'm just going to see what Alice is up to."

I turned and walked through the kitchen to go to the stairs. I held back tears of embarrassment. Sometimes I get emotional. Stupid hormones.

I heard Edward say something to Emmett.

"Asshole."

"What?"

That is all I heard.

I was at Alice's doorway. I knocked.

I didn't even say anything. "Come in Bella. I'm in my closet." Of course she is.

"Hey Alice, I just wanted to see what you're up to."

"Oh, I'm packing for the Bahamas."

"Have you guys ever been there before?"

"Oh yeah, plenty of times."

"So you're not going just because of me? I just thought it was odd for you guys to go there, that's all."

"Well, we haven't been there in a long time. But…" She turned around, walking back into her closet.

"But what Alice?"

She didn't answer.

"Alice?"

She hesitated and then gave in. "But…" She paused. "… we did think that you'd like the sun and tropical weather so we decided it'd be a great place to go. You know, because you use to live in Phoenix and you really like the sun."

I sighed. "Damn it Alice, I don't want everyone to base decisions on me. If you guys want to go do something you usually do every year or go somewhere for vampires only, please don't let me hold you back. I don't want you guys to be forced into doing anything."

She shook her head. "No Bella, we are happy to go. Actually it's great because you're the perfect excuse for us to go."

"Great, now I'm being used," I added sarcastically. I was just joking… ish.

She giggled. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know."

"But Bella, I really am excited. We get to have an island to ourselves and get to wear bikini's and do whatever we want for the weekend."

I shook my head. "I'm not wearing a bikini."

She looked shocked. "What, why?"

"Because, next to you and Rosalie, oh and Tanya, please, I'll be no match."

"Oh stop Bella, we don't care about that."

"I know _you_ don't care, which is one of the many reasons I love you…" She smiled. "…But I feel self-conscious in front of Rosalie since I know she judges me, and don't even get me started with Tanya."

She sat on the bed next to me.

"Listen to me Bella Swan, Rosalie judges everyone so don't worry about her. And Tanya, well, I don't even know where to begin with her. She judges everyone too but in a more disturbed and bitchy kind of way."

We both laughed. "How would you describe Rosalie's judgments then?"

She laughed. "Yeah, you've got me on that one." We both laughed.

"But seriously Bella, you're gonna look hot and you _are_ wearing a bikini. I don't care what you say."

Then she started to really smile. What the hell? "In fact…" She started walking into her closet.

"Oh no, Alice, what did you do? Don't tell me you…"

She jumped out with bags. "…went shopping!" she screamed excitingly.

I let out an aggravating sigh.

She started taking some bikinis out of the bag. There were probably 10 pairs. I am so not wearing all of them.

"Alice, there are like 10 pairs in here, we're only going to be there for 4 days."

"Exactly, you can change into 2-3 each day."

"I can wear just one the whole time."

"Nonsense."

"Alice."

She mocked me. "Bella."

"Ugh, stop."

"No, you stop." She started looking at the bathing suits, organizing them. "Okay, you're going to try some of these on for me."

"Come on Alice."

"Bella, you and I both know I'm the best judge for this. Edward would constantly tell you you're beautiful no matter what…" I blushed. "… and Rosalie would try to come up with every possible insult. With me I will tell you the truth. You know how I don't like letting you out when I want you dressed perfectly." I chuckled.

Edward was at the door. I looked over.

"Bella, don't listen to Alice. You are beautiful no matter what you wear, or don't." He smiled and I blushed.

She motioned her hand to him. "See Bella, I told you." Then she darted over to the door. "Now, you, get out, she's trying on some bikinis."

"Well, I want to see. I've seen her in far less." He looked over to me and I blushed once again.

"Edward, if you see her in these now then it won't be a surprise. Now get out!..." She pushed him out. "…And don't even think about looking at her through my eyes. Let it be a surprise, please!"

"Fine, fine. Geez."

He left the room and it was only Alice and I. Here we go.

The first one was very exotic. It looked like a porn star or someone who is very, very sexy would wear.

It is animal print with purple lace that outlines the bathing suit. Way beyond my league. What is she trying to portray me as? Haha. This is for someone tan, double Ds, blonde, and WAY hot.

"Alice, I think this is too much. I mean come on, my ass is basically showing." I heard Edward groan and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Bella, it's supposed to look like that."

"Everyone will stare. There's no way around it. I might as well be wearing a thong."

"Do you want to?" She smiled.

"What? No! Everyone will see my ass. I only want Edward to see my ass." I giggled.

I heard Edward let out a light moan.

She handed me the next one.

This one is mainly black. But in certain places, like over the boobs, is red. And on the ass and crotch region is red. But it has thick black outlining on both pieces of the bikini.

Alice, in this one my boobs are busting at the seems.

"Oh god," I heard Edward say.

"And I might as well not even wear any bottoms. The cups of my ass are showing."

"Damn it." I heard Edward say. I giggled.

"Bella, you look really hot. I'd do you."

"What?" I blushed. "Alice!" I can't believe _she_ said that.

"What, I'm just being honest."

"I guess that's a compliment?" She laughed.

The next one I really liked. It was dark brown with dark turquoise spots all over. But they were thick spots. It didn't look odd. Plus it covered more than the others.

"I like this one Alice." I really did.

"Damn Bella, you look hot. You see how it cups your boobs like that and the halter top squeezes them together." I giggled.

I heard Edward groan. God, I'm getting wet.

"I do really like it. It just sucks it doesn't have ties on the side, you know, for easy access."

"Bella!" She yelled in surprise.

Then Edward spoke up. "Bella, don't talk like that or I'm busting down the door."

"No you will not Edward Cullen!" Alice yelled.

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I usually only talk like that with Edward." I was blushing.

She laughed again. "I like it."

I laughed again. "Don't get use to it. I guess I tend to think about Edward when I dress like this. It's a habit. I blurt out things before I realize what I'm saying." I let out a slight laugh again.

She shook her head and threw me another one. "Here try this one on."

I put it on.

The next one showed a lot. It was black and white with stripes. But it was held together by a thin string. The crotch region was smaller than a child's glove. I don't want to even begin with how much my ass was showing.

"Damn Bella. You're totally wrong when you say you won't look good in a bikini."

"Alice, the only material that is somewhat covering anything is my boobs. If I move my leg the wrong way everyone will be able to see my downstairs. And look…" I held out the string on my bikini bottoms. "…the only thing keeping my bottoms from falling off is this thin piece string."

She giggled.

"What?"

"You said 'downstairs'."

I blushed. "Well I don't like saying the P word in front of you."

"You say it to Edward."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I don't know, it just is." I'm sure he's smiling.

"Whatever Bella, I don't care what you say, you're wearing it. If I was a lesbian… wow."

"Alice you need to stop this lesbian talk."

"It's hard not to when you're about 98% naked in front of me."

I started taking it off but she continued to talk.

"Just make sure you tie those tight when you're walking around because if it gets caught onto something you're done." She giggled. "If any of the guys there get a peek of your goods, you know Edward will flip."

"Hell yeah I will!" He yelled through the door.

I laughed. "Calm down drama queen!" I yelled back. I heard him growl.

"Wait, Alice, what do you mean by 'guys'? I thought the only men that will be there is Eleazar and the guys here."

She shook her head. "No. There are other guys going that the clan invited."

"Oh. Are any of them single?" I can only imagine Edward's face from me just asking that.

"Why do you ask? Are you looking for a side order?"

I heard Edward growl.

"What? No! " I laughed. "I'm just curious on how severe my protection detail will be." We both laughed.

"Ah, good thinking." She paused. "Um, I'm not sure how many but there will be a few."

"Great."

Edward spoke through the door. "You know what Alice, I don't think this bikini business is such a good idea. Bella can wear something less… way less revealing."

"Nonsense. She's wearing these bikinis no matter what you say."

He growled in frustration.

"Here, try this one on and then you'll be done for the day. But you're taking the rest of these with you."

"Fine."

I put on the last bathing suit.

It was light green, orange, peach, and light yellow stripes. But it looked good. Not flashy. Plus it covered more. And it made my boobs look good. But the bottoms did go down low. Edward will flip. Yes!

"Oh I like this one. It covers up more."

"Well I guess it's good that I packed you some of the more revealing ones because you _are_ going to show off that hot body of yours."

"Stop Alice."

"And look, strings on the sides for what you called 'easy access'…" I blushed. "…And look, it's a halter top with ties, also meaning 'easy access' for you know what."

I blushed. "Alice."

"Bella, please." Edward spoke through a groan.

"Okay, okay, I know."

"Wait, Bella before you go, just one more thing."

I sighed. "What?"

"Well I bought you some lingerie too. I have a whole bunch of pairs but can you at least try this one on?"

"Damn Alice, I have more lingerie than a damn Victoria Secret model."

"Hey, you can never have too many pairs of bras, panties, or lingerie."

"Exactly," I heard Edward say. I giggled.

I put it on.

This was crazy! It was lace and a thong. Barely covering anything. Ridiculous. I might as well not even be wearing anything.

"Oh my god Alice there is no way I'm walking out and showing myself to you in this."

"Yes Bella, you have to."

"Are you kidding? Alice, it's a thong that has a piece of lace over my downstairs and cloth that goes up in a strand over my nipples. That's it!"

"Exactly."

I came out and stood in front of her. She had a smile on her face. Why the hell is she smiling like that? "What?"

All of a sudden Edward busted through the door. She didn't move. She continued to have a smile on her face. She knew he was going to do that. Damn her!

He grabbed me and put my legs around his waist. His hands were on my ass. It felt so great.

"Oh god Edward."

He ran us to his room and slammed the door.

He was ready to climb on me when I got off the bed. He looked confused.

I strutted across the room.

"Edward, aren't you going to say anything about my outfit? I mean after all,this _is _partially for you."

He smiled. "Partially?"

"Yes, partially. Don't be so greedy. This is for you to look at but for me to feel sexy in and be ravished in."

He started to walk toward me. "Oh you are most definitely sexy… beyond sexy. They need to create a new word for what you are." I blushed.

"You're too much."

He smiled. "And I most certainly am going to ravish you in anything you do or do not wear."

"You, sir, are being fresh."

He loves when I say that. He grabbed my face and we started kissing. It was crazy intense. The sex rage going through our veins was beyond comprehensible.

"Edward, take me."

He grabbed me and we went on the bed.

He knelt up on his knees, now towering over me.

I took his hand to trace the material. I started from it around my neck and over my boobs. Then I moved it down my stomach and over my pussy. I gasped at his touch.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back more. "That feels so good."

He leaned down to kiss me and then went back up onto his knees.

He stared at me.

"See something you like?"

"Definitely." He had a smile on his face.

I giggled.

"You know, I heard what you said."

I was confused. "What did I say?"

"Or better yet, I heard what you wouldn't say."

"What are you talking about?"

He leaned down and started kissing my neck.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." I honestly don't.

"A certain word." He continued to kiss down my neck and then around the cloth on my boobs.

"What word?"

"A word you were too embarrassed to say in front of Alice but will only say to me, which completely turns me on."

"Mmm… something that turns Edward Cullen on. Good to know." He needs to tell me so I know for future reference. Or did he mean since I will only say it to him, that turns him on? Maybe both? Yeah, definitely both.

"Let me give you a hint. It's on your body and it's mine and always will be mine."

Then it clicked. I blushed. "Is it…"

I was cut off. When I was about to say what it was he plunged his middle finger right in me. I let out a scream.

"God Edward, warn a girl next time."

He devilishly smiled and started fingering me so fast. I moaned but he kissed me and stuck his tongue so far in my mouth. I could practically feel it reach the back of my throat.

He stopped moving his finger.

"What are you doing?" I was confused.

He got back on his knees and was staring at me with his finger still in me.

"Edward, why'd you stop?"

"Stop what?" He smiled.

I growled. I started to move my hips up and down trying to get some friction. Then he held my hips down.

"Stop teasing!" He didn't budge.

I got up and straddled him.

I started grinding myself on him and he moaned.

"You keep on teasing me and I'm going to the Bahamas in a hoodie and sweat pants. You won't see an inch of my body all weekend. No sex _all_ weekend. Can you handle four days without any sex? Hmm?" I made that clear, very clear. I started going slow but hard on each thrust. I dug my pussy into his erection. "And you can forget about this lingerie or this dripping wet…" I leaned down. "…pussy."

I leaned back and he had an indescribable expression on his face.

"You play nice and you can have all the access you want. All. The. Access."

His eyes were over flooded with lust and sex.

He pushed me back and got on top of me. He's folding. Yes.

"Since you're being so demanding, you, Ms. Swan, are going to be punished."

He started to undo his pants and threw them off.

"What are you going to do to me Mr. Cullen?"

He leaned down. "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

"Oh no! Not that!"

"You're gonna get it… now!"

He moved the lace that covered my pussy to the side and plunged into me.

"OH GOD EDWARD!"

"This is your punishment. You're gonna get it rough and hard."

"Oh shit!"

"Now you're using profanities? That's it Ms. Swan, no more playing nice."

"What are you going to do to me?" I said innocently.

He stared at me but didn't say anything.

He started slamming into me like a mad man.

I couldn't stop screaming 'Oh God,' 'Yes,' 'Shit,' and make 'Uh' noises constantly. Not including the unstoppable moaning.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"No!"

I was a second away from cumming when he pulled out of me. I was furious.

"What are you doing?"

"You're not cumming yet."

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

I took my hand and started rubbing my pussy. I needed release!

He grabbed my hand. "No!"

I got up on my knees.

"Anything Edward, anything!" I'm so desperate. I sound pathetic.

He had a smile on his face.

"Wipe that damn smile off you face."

"Someone needs to watch their mouth."

"I'm not watching anything until someone fucks me."

"Well that's certainly not going to be me."

"Fine then, if you're not going to fuck me then I'm going to find someone that will."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Emmett!"

He ran up. "What?"

He looked at me. "Shit Bella, what the fuck are you wearing? That's fuckin' hot!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Shit."

I looked at Edward as I spoke. "Emmett, Edward here won't fuck me. Would you do the honors?"

"What?"

"Emmett, now." I didn't want him to. I just wanted to get Edward worked up but also mess with Emmett.

"Um… I mean if…"

"If you don't want to, please take me to someone who will."

"Sure, I can do that. I've got a buddy, Phil, who wouldn't mind doing a little something with you, especially dressed like that. Damn Bella."

"Okay." I grabbed my coat and put it on.

I stopped at the door. "Bye Edward."

I was about to put one step out the door when he pulled me back into the room and I flew on the bed. I yelped.

He pulled my jacket off of me. "Did someone change their mind?"

He shook his head and walked toward me. "The things you do to me."

I heard Emmett speak through the door. "So is this thing with Phil called off then?" We didn't answer. "Yeah, I'm going to take that as a 'yes'."

Edward climbed on the bed and got in between my legs.

"Edward, no teasing anymore, please! Just fuck me already!"

"Fuck what exactly?"

"Edward if you don't do it right now I'm going to run into that bathroom and use my hand."

"Just tell me what you want me to fuck and I'll do it."

I growled. "Fine, fuck my… pussy… now!"

He ripped off the lingerie. Ugh! I liked that pair!

I began to rub my clit since he pushed in slowly, teasing me.

That's it. He's done.

I flipped him over.

"I gave you a chance Mr. Cullen but now it's my turn to do the punishing."

"Really?" He was so turned on.

"Oh yeah."

I slammed myself on him and started riding him hard. All I could hear was our skin slapping together and our wonderful moans.

I leaned forward with my hands on his chest. I started humping him, rubbing my clit on his lower abdomen.

I threw my head back. "Oh shit, that's good."

I pulled him out to turn around and straddle him backwards. I could tell he didn't like the loss of contact.

I put him at my entrance but only put him in an inch. I lingered there. He growled. I smiled and he saw. He took my hips and slammed me down. I screamed.

I leaned forward on all fours. I went up and down constantly at great speed. When my legs would get tired I started humping him, pulling his cock forward with each thrust. After my legs felt better I started going up and down on him again. This time I didn't care if they started going numb, I was gong to finish this.

He squeezed my ass with both of his hands and started slamming me down on him while his hips thrusted upward. He was going so fast I couldn't keep up anymore. I ended up staying still while he plunged up into me.

"Oh shit Edward! Yes!"

I let out loud constant moans the entire time. There was no stopping me. I didn't care who heard. I knew this turned Edward on even more.

"Edward more!"

He continued to do it. His great strength and vampire speed was put to great use in this department.

"SHIT!" I screamed loudly. I couldn't stop twitching and squirming. In turn, Edward moaned and buckled his hips upward. I felt him fill me. It was amazing.

He lowered himself and I fell forward with him still in me. There was no way I was moving. I was panting, trying to catch my breath.

"The view is gorgeous from back here."

I forgot he has clear view of my ass with his cock still in me. I giggled.

I started gripping him with my walls again.

"Bella, stop."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"But Edward I'm still horny." I giggled. It's funny saying 'horny.'

"What?" He couldn't believe it.

I got off of him, slipping his dick out of me. I turned around to sit on the bed.

"Don't make fun." I pouted.

"I'm not."

I looked at his cock. It was wet. I did the only I could.

He saw me looking. "No Bella."

I licked my lips.

"Bella, no!"

I starred at it as I crawled in between his legs. "But I have to."

"No you don't."

I didn't listen to him. I took his cock and put it right in my mouth.

I started sucking on it, sucking the tip like soda through a straw. I bobbed my head and couldn't stop. He let out a loud moan.

I took my mouth off and started stroking him really fast. I needed him hard again.

"Edward, please, just one more time."

He just kept groaning. "Bella."

"Yes, get hard for me."

He got harder from me saying that.

I couldn't wait any longer; I got on him and started bouncing on him.

He held my hips. "God Bella, I can't!"

"Yes Edward! Take my hips."

He took a hold of my hips and started bringing me down on him with great force.

I was so horny I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Fuck me Edward! Faster!"

"Oh yes!"

I pulled him on top of me.

He started slamming into me. I was screaming and I didn't care.

"I'm cumming!" I arched my back and was shaking.

He moaned and buckled his hips into me. I continued to pant while holding his hips to me. I rocked my hips up and down until I was done. He lowered us both when he knew we were both done.

He laid on top of me.

While his head was on my chest I played with his hair.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be sorry, it was great."

"But I was selfish."

He pulled his head up and looked at me. "Bella, you can be selfish anytime you want."

"You told me 'no' though. Shouldn't I be charged with something?"

He chuckled. "You look so guilty."

"I feel guilty."

"Don't. I only said no because I was still sensitive, not that I didn't want you to. Believe me, I always want you to. Besides, I think I'd be able to fight you off if I actually, truly didn't want to." He chuckled.

I smiled. "True."

We laid there for a few more minutes but then I had to use the bathroom. I came out in one of his shirts. The lingerie I was wearing was torn to shreds.

"Edward, you owe me a pair of lingerie. Well, rather you owe Alice."

"Don't worry, I'll get you a new pair for me to destroy."

"You're impossible."

**In the next chapter the Cullens head to the island. **

**Lets see how their flight to the island goes and how they're settling in. **

**Leave reviews please. **

**LEMONS next chapter. **


	3. And We're Off!

25

**Warning… teasing and lemon. **

**Thurs Friday**

I came home last night to stay with my dad before I left for a few days. He gave me the 'dad' speech about being careful and what not. I knew I'd be save. I mean come on, I'll have a dozen vampires with incredible strength and great speed surrounding me. I think I'll be okay.

It was Thursday night and we were leaving on the 9pm flight. I made my way back to Edward's at 6pm. We were leaving for the airport at 6:30pm. We will take a plane to Florida and then one from there to the island. With possible delays and what not, we'd probably not get there until 10am. The time difference is going to throw me off a little bit but I'll be fine. Hopefully.

We took an extra long hummer limo to the airport. Emmett was in charge of calling the limo company so of course he had to go to the extreme.

I fell asleep on the plane from Washington to Florida. But I was too anxious to sleep from Florida to the island. Plus for this flight we took a private plane. I was excited.

"Edward, what is the island like?"

"There are a bunch of villas. They look like shacks from the outside but they're beautiful on the inside."

"Wow, really? Must be so nice. Did you enjoy yourself last time you went?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. I had a shack by myself so it wasn't much fun. Plus constantly hearing Rose and Emmett go at it wasn't the most appealing part of the trip." I laughed.

"I imagine so."

I heard Emmett yell, "Hell yeah!" Typical.

I leaned into him with my arm through his. "I hope I can make this experience a little bit better."

He smiled down at me. "You most certainly will."

"That's good. At least I'll be of some use."

"Trust me Bella, you have many great qualities."

Emmett spoke up. "Yeah, maybe. But Edwards only concerned about one quality." He laughed.

Edward turned around. "Shut up Emmett. You know that's not true."

I didn't say anything. I wondered that myself sometimes. Would Edward still be with me if I didn't have sex with him? But then I think back to when_ he_ didn't want to have sex at all but and still loved me. I don't know why sometimes I question our relationship or have uncertainties about it. I think because I feel like he's too good to be true and I'm waiting for something to slip or waiting for him to realize he can find someone else. I know he truly loves me but sometimes I just can't help thinking about it.

Edward looked at me with concern since I didn't laugh or make any remarks when Emmett made the comment.

He took my hand. "Bella, you know that's untrue, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I mean you stayed with me all that time and we never did anything so I know you wouldn't leave me just because of that."

He cupped my face. "Of course not."

He kissed me and I leaned my head against him.

Then I leaned up and looked over toward back of the private plane. Emmett and Rose were making out like animals.

"Damn."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. This is only the beginning."

"That's too funny."

"Funny isn't quite how I'd put it."

I just smiled at him. How he's dealt with love surrounding him all these years without feeling it for himself must have been agonizing. But I'm glad to say that he will never have to feel that way ever again.

Edward said we'd be landing within 45 minutes. I decided to go into the bathroom and change into my bikini. It was the brown and turquoise one.

I'll wear my dark brown short-shorts overtop my bikini bottoms but Alice told me I couldn't wear a tank top. I walked out of the bathroom hoping to get away with wearing one but Alice stopped me and took it off.

"What the hell Alice?"

"We went over this already."

"Well I don't see you in yours."

"That's because I don't want to sparkle in front of the pilots and staff."

I giggled. "Oh, right. I didn't even think about that."

She smiled and started to fluff up my hair some. She looked me over. "Perfect." She took my hand to guide me out of the small hallway.

I walked out with my small bag that contained my clothes I had been wearing. I have to admit, I felt confident in this. My boobs were tight and looked fuller. I like it.

I started walking down the aisle and I saw Edward look at me. His jaw dropped. I blushed. He needs to pull himself together.

"You look hot Bella." Of course Alice had to comment about it in front of everyone. Uh.

"Um, thanks."

Emmett winked at me. Geez!

I was in front of Edward. I closed his mouth and kissed him.

"You need to pull yourself together Mr. Cullen."

He cleared his throat and sat up.

"Are you alright Edward?" I had to hold back a laugh.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh okay, that's good."

I got up to go see the stewardess.

"Excuse me. Could I have a glass of ice cubes with just a little water in it?"

"Sure thing Ms. Cullen." She assumed I was part of the family. Which I am I guess but I didn't bother correcting her.

She handed it to me and I sat back down but in front of him. These seats swiveled and faced each other in sections with little coffee tables. I sat across from him so we were facing each other.

I slid off my sandals, revealing my painted toenails. Thank you Alice.

I put my feet on his lap. I started rubbing my feet on his pants. I moved my one foot up his inner thigh. I bit my lip as I did it. He wouldn't take his eyes off me.

I then took the one ice cube in my hand and rubbed it on my neck. It was a little warm in the plane so it was refreshing. I gasped at the coldness on my skin.

I gasped again while rubbing it on my chest. "Whoa, it's a little cold." The water was dripping down my chest. He swallowed hard.

I continued to rub my foot on his inner thigh.

I lifted my bathing suit top a little up top to slip the ice inside the cups. I gasped. "Ah, that feels good." I opened my eyes and smiled at Edward.

That piece melted so I took another one out of my glass. I rubbed it on my stomach to right above my waistband. I started moving up to my chest again.

Then it was just about melted so I decided to do the unthinkable. I unbuttoned my shorts and pulled my bikini bottoms out a little. I had the ice at my waistband and I looked at Edward. He stared at me. I smiled and let the ice drop down my pants. It slid down onto my clit. I gasped and raised my hips a tiny bit. I gripped onto the arms of the chair as I felt it drip.

"Whoa." I swallowed.

I grabbed another piece to do it again but as I was about to drop it under my pants Edward grabbed my hand. "Don't."

"Don't what?" He stared at me, not tarring his eyes away from mine.

"You know what."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Unless you tell me something specific I'm just going to continue what I was doing."

He started to speak again but I dropped the ice down my pants again. "Oops."

I closed my eyes and gasped. It lingered on my clit and then slid down my slit.

I let out a loud gasp, feeling it drip. "Shit." I opened up my eyes and Edward had his hands behind his neck wit his head between his knees. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" He looked up at me.

"I've always wanted to have sex on an airplane."

He swallowed.

I got up slowly to go to the bathroom, hoping he'd follow me. But as I was getting up the stewardess came over.

"I'm sorry Miss, we're going to be landing. You need to take your seat."

I looked over at Edward as I sat down. He looked horrified.

"That's too bad." I sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until later today."

He sat back and stared at me.

I started to untie the straps that went around my neck to hold up my bathing suit top.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to adjust it a little." He didn't move his eyes off of me.

I had the straps in front of me now. I was examining them to make it fit better. I let it down a little lower. Some of my breasts were showing, but not the nipples. I pulled it down a little more as I tired fixing the string. If I moved it another centimeter my nipple would be showing. I saw his eyes get bigger.

I sighed. "I can't get the knot undone. Oh well, I'll just have to do it later."

"I'll do it!" He snapped.

"No, it's okay, you need to stay in your seat, buckled up. Safety first." I gave a slick smile.

The stewardess walked by. "Yes sir, please, stay seated."

"See Edward, you have to stay seated." I smirked.

As I was about to put it back around my neck I acted surprised.

"Oh my god Edward, did you see my top? I almost exposed myself." I giggled. "That would have been quite embarrassing. If I hadn't stopped myself, my whole chest would have been showing." I giggled.

I put the straps back around my neck and fixed my boobs by putting my hands over them and shifting a little to feel more comfortable in my top. I heard him groan.

"Ah, I feel much better." I sat back acting relaxed. He was so tense.

"Edward, what are you looking forward to when we land?"

I started to rub my foot between his legs again. I bit my lip while waiting for his answer.

"Um…" I went farther up his thigh and came into contact with his cock. I started to rub it with my foot.

"What Edward?"

"I don't…" He swallowed. "…what was the question?" I continued to rub his cock. He closed his eyes.

"Are you okay Edward? Am I distracting you? I asked you something and you needed me to repeat it. That's very unlike you. I'll leave you be."

I took off my foot. He opened his eyes and growled.

He grabbed my foot again and put it back his cock. I wouldn't move it and he growled. I couldn't stop smiling.

He was about to rub his cock with my foot when the woman came by and said that we were landing and to be cautious.

I took my foot down. "Edward we need to be 'cautious'." I smirked and he gave me evil-lustful eyes.

Finally we landed and we got our carry-ons as the staff got our suitcases.

Edward and I stood up at the same time. I grabbed his shirt so we were inches apart. I looked down playing with his shirt. "Edward, I'm so wet." And then I looked up. He just stared at me.

We were interrupted. Perfect. "Miss, you're safe to get off the plane now."

I tore my eyes away from Edward. "Oh, okay, thank you."

We walked down the aisle and got off the plane. Since it was a private plane we walked right onto the ground.

Our last part of the traveling is the boat. We have to take a speedboat to get to the island. Talk about secluded.

We took two different boats. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett took one boat while Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I took the other one. Jasper drove while Edward and I sat toward the back, enjoying the ocean breeze.

I decided to sit on his lap. He kept his hands on my hips. From the rough waves going against the boat I was bouncing up and down. I would moan at times from our contact. I know he heard me. In those situations I purposely make those sounds because I know it gets to him. I should teach a seminar on 'how to tease your boyfriend.' I'm getting quite good at it.

As we slowed down I leaned back on him and put my arms up around his neck. I turned my head so I could have my lips near his. "Edward, I'm soaked." I had to hold back a laugh. I love doing this to him. It's so much fun.

He gasped. I took his hand and put it between my legs. I know he could feel my wetness. He kept his hand there so I tried grinding my hips on his hand. As I did that my ass rode his cock. Then Alice was about to look back so I slapped his hand away and sat next to him. He growled.

"Okay guys, we're here!" Alice was so excited.

"It's beautiful." The water was so blue and the sand was white. There were a number of villas. They were as he described. They looked like bamboo and straw shacks from the outside but he said they're modern inside. I can't wait to see it.

Edward saw the excitement on my face. I leaned into him with my face on his chest.

We pulled to dock and I was trying to get out of the boat but it kept moving and would slide away from the dock. The last thing I wanted was to fall in. Emmett ran over and scooped me up. Then he took off running down the dock. I was hitting him and screaming for him to let me go. Then he did the unthinkable.

He ran and held me as he jumped off the dock. We were under the water and I tried opening my eyes but it burned. I just kept swimming upward. It felt like never ending. Then I finally reached the top. I was chocking some but I was fine. I started to swim to the beach but something grabbed my leg. I tried opening my eyes when I was pulled under but it stung again. I swam to the top again. Finally I got some rhythm to swim to shore.

Then something came from under me and swooped me up. It was Emmett. He put me on his back and swam to the beach. He was laughing.

"Ass!"

I threw a shell at him and rang out my hair. Then I slipped off my shorts because there was sand in them.

Alice walked by. "Very sexy." She winked. I blushed.

Edward came over. "She's right, you look incredibly sexy."

"Um, thanks." I couldn't stop blushing.

I turned around to walk and he saw my ass. He gasped.

I turned around. "Hey!" He looked at me. "Eyes up here!" I pointed to my eyes. I laughed and he continued to walk behind me.

I saw a baby blue shell on the ground and picked it up. He was too distracted by my ass that he walked right into me, thrusting into my ass. I gasped and fell forward. Now I was covered in sand.

I turned around and sat down with my feet on the ground, bending my legs. I spread my legs open and he looked at my pussy.

"Edward, you made me get dirty." I pouted. "Now I have to go wash off."

I got up and ran into the ocean. I was dripping wet again. I got out and shook out my hair and fixed myself some, fixing my bathing suit.

I walked past him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" He looked back up to my face. "You need to work on that." I shook my head. "You know for someone who has to have self control, you really need to work on that control with staring."

"Well I guess you have an affect on me."

I stopped and turned around. "Mmm... really? Good to know." I started to play with his shirt. "You're so sexy you know that?" I looked back up at him.

"Not as sexy as you."

"I'm not sure about that. Between your wonderful body…" I ran my hands up and down his abs. "… gorgeous face…" I stroked his cheek. "… sexy hair…" I ran my hands through his hair…. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch, "… and the best part…" I moved my hand down his stomach and grabbed his cock. I massaged it. "… there's no one I've ever met that has as great of a possession as you…" I squeezed it and started massaging it more. He moaned. "…yet."

He immediately opened his eyes with anger but also lust. I kissed him, slipping my tongue in and taking it back out before he had time to react. He wants me so bad. I love it.

I felt him look at me as I walked down the beach. I came across Esme. "Esme, which one of these is mine and Edward's?"

"Oh, the 4th one down sweetie."

"Okay, thanks."

I started walking down, swaying my hips, fixing my bathing suit bottoms so more of the cups of my ass showed. I might as well be wearing a thong by this point.

Then I started to untie my top as I walked up the ramp to our villa. Right when I was about to walk through the sliding glass door I threw my top out onto the deck. It was possible someone saw my chest. Then when I was inside I slipped off my bottoms and tossed them out as well. I knew Edward could see me.

By the time I turned around he was at the doorway.

"Edward I'm naked!" I acted surprised, trying to cover myself up with my hands.

"Exactly." He had an evil smirk on his face.

I jumped on the bed and spread my legs wide.

"I saved you some dessert."

"Oh yeah?"

I looked down at my pussy.

"Mmm… I'm quite hungry. It looks delicious."

"Have a lick." I bit my lip.

"Don't mind if I do."

He pulled me down toward the end of the bed. He put my legs over his shoulder and dove right it.

"Oh god Edward!"

He started to use his tongue to fuck my pussy. It felt amazing. He licked up my slit and sucked on my clit. I arched my back.

I couldn't stop panting.

He used his finger and started to finger me and then he added a second finger. He stretched me with a third finger. Damn. He sucked on my clit the whole time. He knew there was no time for teasing. He did it faster and harder until I ultimately started shaking.

"Edward, I'm cumming!" I let out a loud moan and continued to twitch while Edward sucked on my clit. Between the heat and working up a sweat from my orgasm, I couldn't stop panting.

"God Edward, that was amazing."

He smiled at me, 'taking in my beauty,' as he would say. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

He stood up, looking pleased. I don't know why he always seemed pleased when I had an orgasm yet he didn't. He's one of a kind that Edward Cullen.

"I'm gonna get you some water." I nodded still recovering.

He went into the next room where there was a mini-fridge. I waited for him to return.

I woke up and forgot where I was. Then a few seconds later it clicked.

Wait, what happened? I fell asleep? What the fuck, I didn't even get to do Edward. Ugh, I know he's not mad but I feel horrible. I suck.

I got up and quickly and went out on the deck to get my bikini. I decided to get a shower but also rinse out my bathing suit so I could wear it again.

When I got out I felt refreshed. Even though my bathing suit was wet I still put it on. I went out and laid on the deck. No worries, I'll be dry soon enough.

I put suntan lotion on my front but couldn't get my back. I guess I'll just lie on my back for now.

"Do you need help with that?" I looked up and there was my shining god.

I smiled. "Sure, that'd be nice."

I moved over some so he could sit behind me. He put lotion on his hand and started to rub up and down my back. It felt so good.

Then he moved my hair aside and did my shoulders. His hands were so soothing.

I stood up to where my ass was in his face. "Edward, can you do the back of my legs?"

"Sure love."

He started rubbing up and down my thighs, including my inner thighs, all the way up. He even did the skin exposed on my ass. I gasped and turned around. I smirked and he just smiled.

The back of the lounge chair was up; it was in the sitting position. Edward sat back and I leaned against him.

"Mm… Edward you feel so nice and cool. Very refreshing."

He moved my hair out of my face. "That's why I'm here love."

I turned my face sideways on his chest so that his cold skin would touch my cheek.

"Edward."

"Yes love?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He was confused.

"I fell asleep."

"You're apologizing for falling asleep?"

"No, I mean yes. But I mean about me falling asleep before I got to…" I didn't know what to call it. "…give you oral." I giggled.

"Love, it's fine. We have all weekend."

"I just feel bad because you did me and I didn't get to return the favor."

"Honestly, it's completely fine."

I looked up and cupped his face. "You're too kind."

"I'm just not greedy."

"You most certainly are not. I guess I'm the greedy one here."

"You are not greedy. You are one of the most selfless people I know."

"You're so bias." I giggled.

"You're just not a fan of compliments."

I giggled again. "Yeah, you've got me there."

Then I remembered about Edward's extended family joining us. "Edward, is the rest of your family here?"

"You mean the Denali clan?"

"Yeah."

"They came about an hour ago."

"How long had I slept?"

"About three hours."

"Geez. Well, at least I'll be awake for the rest of the night."

"Do whatever you want."

I smiled. "I'd like to go to say hi to everyone."

"Sure, sounds great."

We both got up. I put on one of those little tied skirts you put over your bikini bottoms.

"You look beautiful love."

"You look quite sexy yourself." I looked him up and down. "Yum." He was wearing red swim trunks with a white beater.

He rolled his eyes. "Enough." I laughed. He took my hand and we walked to where everyone was hanging out.

The sand was burning my feet so Edward carried me. I'm so glad he's cold. It's quite hot out in the Bahamas in July. Haha.

There were a few people I didn't recognize.

"Edward, who are some of these other people?"

"They're just some friends that our cousins' invited."

"Oh okay." I had a little uncertainty in my voice. "Are they um…"

"Yes, they're vegetarians. Don't worry."

As we were walking I saw everyone. It was nice to meet up again. Then I saw her… Tanya. She had a guy with her. Wow, I wonder if that's her boyfriend. I hope so.

I went around to say hi to everyone.

"Tanya, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. And yourself?"

"Great."

"This is Paul."

"Hi Paul, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"So how do you two know each other?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"No, we're just friends."

Oh no. Drama already. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Well, whatever you guys are, at least you're both here to celebrate the weekend with us."

"That is true," Paul replied.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get a drink."

"I'll get you one."

"Oh, you don't have to Paul."

"It'll be my pleasure."

"Oh, okay, thanks. I really appreciate it." He's really nice.

He looks a little like the main character from the show "Smallville." I forget the actor's name but all I know is that they look very similar.

He came back in a flash. "Here's your water Bella."

"Thank you."

We started talking about random nonsense. Just trying to get to know each other a little bit.

I pulled my hair back because it was getting so hot. I noticed that a few strands of hair were caught in the knot on the strap around my neck.

"Let me help you."

"Oh, um, okay." I didn't mind him helping. He was really nice. I just don't want Edward to overreact, as he usually does.

He untied it and pulled my hair out without hurting me. He retied it.

"Thanks. I hate when that happens."

"I wouldn't know." We both started laughing.

"That's true."

I took another swig of my water.

"I'm going to walk along the beach. I'll be back in a few."

"Oh, okay. You want some company."

I smiled. "That's okay, you enjoy your time with Tanya and everyone else."

"Tanya and I aren't together."

"Oh. Well, good luck with that." We both started laughing.

"Thanks." We continued to laugh.

I patted him on the arm as I walked by. "You're gonna need it." We both laughed.

**So Edward and Bella already started their one of many extracurricular activities. **

**Will there be more? Of course. Read and see. **

**In upcoming chapters friends of the family are introduced, showing their fondness of Bella. **

**Emmett's teasing toward Bella only gets worse. **

**Read and see what happens. **

**Leave reviews please! **

**Upcoming Lemons. **


	4. APOLOGY

Hi Everyone.

Okay, so I edited chapter 1 and 2 to describe the bathing suits more. If you don't want to read it over again, that's cool. Just wanted to let you know. I'm posting 2 more chapters right now to make it up to you.

Enjoy.

Imatwin247

Ps- again, sorry about all this confusion.


	5. Damn Him

**LEMON goes on. **

**Emmett makes an offer and see how Edward and Bella react. **

I left to walk along the beach. I wanted to see if I could find anything that washed up on the shoreline.

I walked in the wet sand because the hot sand was too much. But it is around 4pm or so, so the sun is moving. There is a little shade but barely. Come to think of it, I don't know why I'm trying to justify it because regardless, it's still hot. Haha.

By the time I stopped I noticed how far away from everyone I was. Damn. I guess when it's nice weather and you're enjoying yourself you don't really notice.

I had taken off my skirt and used it as a little pouch to put in the seashells and other artifacts I found on the beach. Smart, right? Well, at least I thought so. Some were really tropical. I thought I'd make a scrapbook when I got home. I wonder if it's illegal to do that? I don't know. I guess I'll see.

There was a little breeze and my hair was flowing in the wind. It felt nice.

I felt cold arms go around me. I couldn't help but smile. I put my hands up and around his neck.

"You feel so good."

"You don't feel so bad yourself."

What the fuck?

I turned around. "Paul! What the hell?"

"What? You looked lonely over here."

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Who?" I thought Tanya would have filled him in on some type of information about how I'm connected to the Cullens. But regardless, you don't just go over to someone and put your arms around them like that.

"Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son."

"Oh." He had a confused look on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why did you ask it like that?"

"Nothing, just Tanya was telling me about everyone on our way here. Edward doesn't seem like he'd the best influence on you." Of course she'd say something like that.

I chuckled. "Trust me, don't believe anything that comes out of Tanya's mouth."

"Okay? Well, where is your loving boyfriend then."

"He's mingling. Or I think so at least." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Aren't you worried where he is?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Just saying."

I chuckled again. "I don't have to worry about Edward."

"Well if I were him I'd be worried about you. And I'd definitely be all over you… all the time."

I giggled. Just thinking about that is making me miss him. "Oh, he is and I love it. But he knows space is always nice once in a while. I'm sure he'll be over shortly."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, other than great hearing, as you know…" I smirked at him. "… He can read minds. So if you're thinking any naughty thoughts about me he'll hear them."

He disregarded the 'thoughts' comment. I guess he knows but doesn't care? I'm not sure. He laughed. "Naughty?"

"Do you prefer 'dirty'?" How else do I explain it without going into detail?

"Then I'm sure he'll be over soon. It's quite hard not to think _naughty_ thoughts about you."

I giggled. "In that case, he'll probably be over here in about 5 seconds."

"What?"

By the time he replied Edward was behind me. He put his arms around my waist.

"Mmm… hi Edward."

"Hi my love."

"You're nice and cool. It's quite hot out."

"Glad I can be of some service."

I giggled and turned around. "Trust me, your services are great in many departments." I giggled and blushed.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

Then I remembered Paul.

"Oh Edward, this is Paul. Paul, this is Edward."

Edward slowly looked at him.

"Hello Paul."

He nodded. "Edward."

"Excuse us, I have to feed this precious being."

I laughed and elbowed him. Like that made a difference.

"I'm not an animal silly. You don't have to 'feed' me." He rolled his eyes.

"You do need to eat don't you?"

"I suppose so." I looked down. "But I can feed myself."

"Nope, it's vacation and as I recall yesterday you mentioned something about me ravishing you." He smirked.

"Mmm… I guess you're right."

I picked up my little pouch I made and we started walking down the beach toward the rest of the family.

"Maybe we can continue what we were doing yesterday, you know, when there was a certain malfunction with a certain piece of clothing?"

I blushed. "Hey, that was no malfunction. That was someone getting too impatient." I smiled. "But we definitely can." I paused. "_However,_ I swear to you Edward Cullen, if you tease like you did yesterday then I'm done. You drove me mad! I thought I was going to explode!"

He laughed. "That was entertaining."

"It was anything but entertaining. It was more like torture."

"In that case I won't put you in anymore pain."

"Well, maybe some 'naughty' pain." I blushed.

"You're too much, you know that?"

"I believe I've been told that before."

We were walking while holding hands.

"You look incredible in that bathing suit by the way."

I blushed. "Thanks. If you're good then maybe you'll be able to feel the material later." I smirked.

"Later?" He pouted.

"Yes. Later. For dessert." I smiled.

"Mmm… if it's anything like that delicious snack I had earlier then I'm definitely looking forward to it."

I turned to him. "Not only will you have a little taste but you'll be served as well."

"Sounds wonderful. Only I don't want a little taste, I want every last drop."

I giggled. "Okay, but you're being served first. I don't want any mishaps like earlier."

He chuckled. "But you know how I like to please you first."

"Too bad Mr. Selfless."

He growled.

I pulled on his hand. "Come on, I need energizing."

He scooped me up and we ran toward everyone.

He put me down right outside the group.

"Wait, Edward, did we even bring any food? Well, I shouldn't say 'we,' I'm the only one that needs the food. You'd think I would remember such a crucial need in my life. I need to stop relying on you so much and remember these things for myself."

He chuckled. "Of course I remembered the food. You can rely on me as much as you want. I'm the one with the perfect memory, remember?" He smirked. "Besides, I would never go anywhere without knowing your needs are being met beforehand."

"You ridiculous."

"Only to you."

"But I don't have 'needs,' you know that."

"I know. But are you saying eating and drinking aren't 'needs'?"

"You know what I meant."

"Do I?" He smirked.

"Yes. I'm not high-maintenanced. Food and water are my limited needs. No more."

"Sure. Sure."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Yes." He laughed and I growled.

"You have needs too that I think I can help out with." I put my arms around him.

"Mm… and what are these 'needs' you're speaking of?"

"Maybe I'll show you later." I bit my lip and started running away.

"Maybe?" He yelled.

"Yes! Maybe!" I laughed.

He growled and started running after me.

He grabbed my waist and I screamed. He carried me the rest of the way.

When he put me down he slapped my ass.

I turned around half way with my mouth open in surprise. I was trying to keep a smile hidden but it was slightly slipping. "Someone's being fresh." I waved my index finger back and forth. "We can't be having any of that Mr. Cullen."

Then I turned around and started to walk again. There was a large blanket laid out over the sand. I sat and got ready to lie down. It was quite comfortable.

"Bella, that's my blanket."

I looked up. "Oh I'm sorry Tanya."

I got up to let her lay down. Edward showed up and growled.

"Tanya." He said.

"It's okay Edward. It was wrong of me to assume no one was using it." He looked at me with a face basically saying 'no, you're allowed to lay down anywhere you want.' He's too much.

"See Edward, she's wrong."

"Watch yourself."

"Come on Edward, I can get another blanket from the pile over there."

I took his hand and pulled him with me.

I got the blanket and Edward and I made our way onto it. I finally laid down.

"Mm... this is comfortable." He laid next to me and smiled at me.

"Edward, lay on me some, it's pretty hot out here."

"Of course my love."

He half laid on my chest.

"Mmm… much better." I took his hand and had him trace the inner outline of my bathing suite top. When I knew no one was looking I snuck his hand in my bathing suit top and cupped my breast, grazing my nipple as he pulled out.

"Oh god Bella."

"Yes Edward?" I smirked.

He just stared at me.

Then I wrapped my one leg around him and he rubbed up and down my outer thigh, cupping my ass.

"Your cold hands feel so soothing."

"I'm glad."

Then I pushed him up with my hips, flipping him over. He groaned.

I sat on top of him now, straddling him. From our movement it caused me to move my hips back and forth once, basically humping him. We both groaned.

His hands were on my hips and he pressed me down onto him. I gasped and he stared at me.

"You feel so good."

I leaned down and kissed him then automatically came up flipping my hair backwards.

"Oh god Bella, you're so sexy."

"Mmm…"

Then another voice cut in. "Damn Bella, are you sure you and Edward aren't up for some porn video? I mean you guys show plenty of public affection. You guys pretty much show the foreplay before sex. You remember that video I made? We could do a sequel. We have plenty of fans."

"That was disastrous enough Emmett, we don't need a sequel."

"Suit yourself. You could pay for college." He was trying to edge me on.

I pondered and Edward looked at me like 'are you serious?'

"Sorry Emmett, although it'd be great to have money for school, I'll have to decline."

"Okay but the offer is still on the table."

"Okay." It would really help out. I mean I don't want to be a porn star but if Emmett so happens to videotape us without us being aware, it'd be great to get some profit from it. Then I came back to realization. What the hell am I thinking? I'm basically being a porn star to pay for school. I mean plenty of people do it but I'm essentially saying that I'd rather have millions of people see me naked and having sex before I'd take money from my soon to be husband? I laughed to myself. I'm going nuts.

"What is so funny love?"

"Just the fact that I was basically ready to do a porno to make money for school before I would ask my husband. How messed up is that?"

"Well, you are very persistent with being independent. But that doesn't change the fact that there is no way you're doing it."

"If it's any constellation, I'd only be having sex with you." I gave an unsure smile.

Emmett cut in. "Unless your opened to others joining in."

Edward growled. "Hell no." He then turned to me. "I do not want anyone seeing you naked on film."

Emmett cut in again. "So just no to films? Because I could always set up a live show."

"Emmett, shut up."

He laughed. "I'm just saying."

"Bella, you are not doing any videos or anything with anyone that will show you naked."

"Anyone?"

"Yes."

"Meaning you too? Meaning no more sex or peep shows or anything like that? You just said it yourself."

"You know what I meant. You pick at my words too much."

"Maybe it's _you_ who should pick your words more carefully."

"Bella… no more videos with Emmett."

"So I can do videos with someone else? Another guy?" It was hard not to laugh.

"Damn it Bella."

Emmett and I laughed at his frustration.

He growled. "Please Bella?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see." I stuck my tongue out and raised my eyebrows up and down. He growled.

I got up and started running toward our villa.

"Wait Bella, let me get my camera!" Emmett yelled.

"No Emmett, not now!" I said 'not now,' implying maybe later. I have to watch my words with that boy. Well, he's not a boy but still.

Edward got up and started running after me.

As I was running up the ramp to the villa I threw off my top and covered myself with my arm. I heard Edward growl in need. I was laughing the whole time.

I jumped onto the bed, laughing. I slipped off my bikini bottoms as he walked in.

"I think some dessert is in order." I smiled.

"But you haven't eaten dinner yet."

"Edward, we're adults, we can eat whatever, whenever we want."

"In that case, dessert it is." He smiled.

I had my arm across my chest, covering my boobs. I wouldn't stop starring into his eyes.

"Uncover your breasts." He was being demanding. Yes.

I shook my head. "Nope." I bit my lip.

"Yes."

I whispered, "No." And bit my lip again.

He growled and got on the bed. I jumped off while still covering my chest.

"Bella," he growled.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as though we were having sex. Teasing. I wanted to turn him on even more.

He was beyond sexually frustrated. In vampire speed, he got off the bed and slammed me against the wall.

I gasped. That's so hot.

He put my arms above my head and he looked down at my chest.

"Oh god Edward, I'm so turned on right now." I panted because my heart was racing. He started rubbing his cock on my exposed pussy. I kept panting. I put my one leg around his waist and rocked my hips up and down. He moaned in pleasure but pain as well.

"Feel me Edward, feel how wet I am."

He couldn't resist. He lowered his one arm and stuck his hand down in between my legs. I moaned and closed my eyes. He started rubbing me. I pushed him off and ran across the room.

I was about to run into the bathroom when he grabbed me around my waist. I yelped and he gently threw me on the bed.

"Mmm… someone's being rough."

"Just how I like it."

"What a coincidence, it's just how_ I_ like it."

He jumped on top of me. "In that case, now you're really gonna get it."

"What am I getting exactly, my sex god?"

He had to hold back a laugh. "You're gonna get it rough and hard… just how you like it."

I grabbed his beater and pulled him to me. I whispered hard and stern, "Give it to me. Fuck me senseless."

He smirked, threw off his bathing suit bottoms and beater, and plunged right into me.

He started thrusting into me. I moaned.

"Bella, you know they can hear you, right?"

"Good. It turns me on. I want them to know how great you are."

He shook his head. "You're incredible."

I started rocking my hips up and down, edging him to go faster. He got the hint.

He started going faster and faster.

"Shit!"

He continued to thrust. My hips kept lifting upward from the force.

He stopped, rose up some, and grabbed my hips to rest on him higher. He was now going deep in me.

"Oh shit Edward!"

He was so deep. He knew it too. He kept moaning and groaning.

"Yes! Oh yes!"

"Fuck!"

"Edward, I'm gonna cum!" I don't know why but when we tell each other we're gonna cum it turns us both on more and he gets fierce.

He put his hands on the bed, on each side of my head. I wrapped my legs around him and he pounded into me. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my head back.

I kept moaning and panting and then I twitched and screamed. It was glorious.

He loved it and came from my reaction. He kept thrusting slowly until we both came down from our high.

He laid on top of me with his cheek on my left breast and his hand on my right. He's ridiculous. I was so sweaty from our 'exercise.' He saw and he wiped the hair that was sticking to my face.

He kissed my lips, my cheek, and then my neck. He kept his face in the pocket of my neck.

The next thing I knew I woke up and it was dark out. What the hell? I fell asleep again! Geez!

I decided to get a shower and blow-dry my hair. I straightened it some but not totally. That would take too long.

I put it in a ponytail in the middle of the back of my head. I took my bangs and put it in a little bump on the top of my head and bobby-pined it. I straightened the ponytail some and went to look at what Alice packed me.

I took out a nice sundress. It was light material, which is good for this weather. It was actually really pretty. It was white but with summer colored designs all toward the bottom. Different but perfect for summer.

I stepped out of the villa and saw they had a bonfire going. It was huge. They were all sitting around it.

I walked along the beach, the water slightly washing over my feet. The weather tonight is perfect.

All of a sudden I felt cold hands around my waist.

I put my hands over his.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes I did. It's very relaxing here."

"Yes it is."

"Do you like my dress?" I spun around.

"Yes, you look beyond beautiful."

"I know it's not my usual attire but I actually kind of like it."

"It looks perfect on you." I blushed.

We began to walk toward the bonfire. "I know this is random Edward but I'm really hungry. I didn't get to eat earlier." I giggled at the reason why.

He laughed. "Well, lets get you some food then."

He carried me bridal style to the bonfire.

"Hi Bella. Your dress is so pretty."

I brushed from the side of my breasts, down my stomach, and behind over my ass. The fabric is soft and smooth. I really like it. I'll have to thank Alice. She is almost perfecting the 'Bella style.' I'll have to think of a way to repay her. Maybe a personal present; make or get her something I know she truly loves. But not clothes. She can easily do that herself and unlike her, I haven't really perfected _her _style.

"Thanks Esme."

Then I heard other people from the group say hello.

Edward was behind me. "Bella, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're rubbing yourself, being very sexy."

I giggled. "I thought I was always sexy?" I turned around and put my hands around his neck.

He chuckled. "Yes, you're right. My fault."

"Make it up to me." I smiled.

"How so?"

I started playing with his hair. "Get me something to eat. Please."

"Glad to."

I smiled and sat next to Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Bella. Nice dress."

"Thanks. A girl with great style gave it to me."

"Really? She sounds great."

"Oh she is… without a doubt."

We both lightly laughed.

Edward came over with my food.

"What do we have here?"

"A turkey and cheese sandwich with fruit and cup of pudding."

"Mmm… that sounds great." It really does.

He gave me my plate and I immediately began to eat. I can't remember the last time I ate.

"Geez Bella, you're eating like an animal." Emmett of course had to comment.

I got self-conscious. I put my sandwich down and looked up. "Sorry. I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten since we were in Florida."

"Oh honey, you shouldn't wait that long to eat." Esme always is trying to be so motherly.

I just looked down and played with my food. I didn't say anything.

Edward leaned in. "Bella, eat."

"It's okay. I'm not hungry anymore." But I actually was.

I got up and took my plate into the main house. They thought I was going to throw it away but I sat at the kitchen counter on a stool and ate the rest of my food. I hate how Emmett makes me feel so self-conscious.

I sat there for about 10 minutes eating after I got a drink out of the fridge, enjoying a cold glass of ice tea.

Edward came in and I slid my food into the trashcan.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Just getting a drink."

"Why did you just push your food in the trash as I walked in?"

"No reason. I just forgot to throw it out."

He gave me a look. He knew I was lying.

"Bella."

I hesitated. "Fine. I was still hungry but felt embarrassed to eat in front of everyone."

"Because of what Emmett said?"

I looked down, playing with the condensation coming off the glass of ice tea. "Maybe."

He knows I get bothered by what he says.

He went into the freezer, got me a king size ice cream sandwich. It looked awesome.

"Here, have this."

"Edward."

"Take it. We can sit here while you eat it in here if you'd like."

I smiled and took it. "Thanks."

We sat and I ate my ice cream. After I was done I took my ice tea and we walked out to everyone again.

"Get lost Bella?" Emmett laughed.

"No. Just got a drink."

"Sure, a 'drink'."

"I did. It was only a drink." I was being defensive.

"Sure, just like this afternoon." He chuckled. "You know, there are other people on this island. You need to know how to keep your mouth shut."

I blushed and looked down. "Sorry Emmett, not gonna happen."

"If you're loud like that again I'm gonna bust through the door and throw you in the ocean."

"I'm sorry Emmett if Edward blows my mind. Perhaps you should ask for some tips and maybe you can get Rosalie to scream _your_ name."

He got straight faced. He was embarrassed.

Some of us busted out laughing. He looked at me. I just looked at him with a smirk on my face.

Edward leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Nice Bella."

He tried justifying for himself. "Rose isn't a screamer like you, Bella."

"Maybe that's saying something Emmett." Everyone started laughing, including Rose. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Then Emmett got up and grabbed me. I was screaming for him to let me down. He ran to the dock and threw me off into the ocean. It was dark out. You couldn't even see the water. Well, I couldn't. I'm not 100% fond of the ocean. I'm always wondering what creatures are in there with me. But now it was pitch black in the water. I was really freaked out. I resurfaced and coughed some. I didn't have time to hold a long breath when he had thrown me in.

I started swimming in toward the beach but the water drifted me a little. Now I was really freaking out. Emmett just stood there laughing. Luckily Edward dove in and got me.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

He smiled. He put me on his back and swam to shore.

I rolled off of him and sat next to him.

"Edward, he messed up my outfit. And I just got a shower. Now I'm gross." I pouted. I wanted to semi-cry but I held it back. I think Edward could tell. I really liked my outfit tonight and I did my hair all by myself. Haha. What am I 12?

"Don't worry. We can wash your dress and it appears another shower is in order."

I smiled. I was still upset though. "I suppose you're right."

He helped me up and I walked back to everyone.

"Sorry everyone but I'm going to get washed up and head to bed. Everyone enjoy the rest of the night." I started walking to the villa. Edward ran up and walked with me.

Emmett started yelling something but I ignored him. I knew that would drive him nuts.

I played with Edward's collar. "Edward, would you care to join me for a bath?"

"Why of course my love."

We got into the tub when it was filled with the hot water.

I leaned on him and rested my head on his chest. It was so soothing.

He was trailing his fingers all over me. I was so relaxed I started drifting off.

**In the next chapter it's Saturday and so much happens on this day. Wait and see. **

**Upcoming Lemons. **

**Please leave reviews. **


	6. Vibrations

25

**It's Saturday. A few of the up coming chapters are during Saturday and many things happen. **

**LEMON. **

**Saturday**

I opened my eyes and I was in bed. I must have fallen asleep in the tub. Between the freakin' time difference, the heat, and not eating was really catching up to me. Oh and I can't forget about my extra curricular activities that have been really extreme lately.

I noticed I was naked. Mmm… just how I like it.

I got up and walked into the bathroom. I didn't bother to get dressed. With this heat it felt great not wearing any clothes.

I used the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair. I straightened my hair some to try and tame it. Luckily it wasn't humid so although it was hot out, my hair didn't fro up. Even though I wasn't dressed I still put on deodorant. I didn't want to start smelling like B.O. I laughed to myself.

I walked out of the bathroom and Edward was standing there with a tray.

He looked me up and down. "You're so beautiful."

I blushed and walked toward him.

"What do you have?"

"Scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage."

"Mmm.. yum."

"Do you –"

He cut me off. "Yes, I brought orange juice and grape jelly."

I smiled. "You know me too well." He smiled at that fact.

He placed it on the table in our room. I went to put on a towel when he stopped me.

"No, don't."

I turned to him. "I guess I owe you that much."

"Owe me? For what?"

"For falling asleep last night in the tub. And before that after having sex. And before that after you pleased me but I didn't you."

"Bella, you please me regardless. You don't owe me anything."

I blushed and looked down.

"If you wish to get dressed, then please, get dressed."

"I just don't want your stupid ass brother to barge in." I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll lock the door."

"Okay. Better."

I sat on the bed and put the tray in front of me. I sat Indian-style so I knew Edward could see my pussy. I looked up a few times and saw him looking at it. I giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Doesn't sound like 'nothing'."

"It'd only embarrass you."

He squinted his eyes. "Okay?"

I changed the subject. "This is really good. Did you cook it?"

"Why yes I did." He smiled.

I looked at him. "Job well done. You deserve a reward."

"I already have my reward."

I smiled. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You."

I blushed. "Oh stop."

He chuckled at my blushing.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Today we will be jet skiing and then you and I can have a picnic at lunch and then maybe a nap this afternoon. We'll see what happens from there."

"Sounds fun. But why the nap?" I smiled.

"You never know how tired you'll be. You tend to fall asleep when you get exhausted."

"Yeah, you would know, considering it usually happens when _you_ exhaust _me_."

"Don't try and blame me."

I giggled. "Too bad, I am!" I laughed more.

"For that remark, no sex this morning."

"No Edward! Not that!" He has nerve. Then again, I threaten him all the time… for fun of course.

"Too bad Ms. Swan."

I growled. "Fine. I'll go get dressed then."

"What? No. Don't get dressed."

"Calm down Day-Time-Emmy." I laughed. "What I'm going to wear is probably the quantity of a scarf. It barely covers anything. You'll enjoy it. Maybe then you'll give me morning sex." I winked and headed into the bathroom.

I was in the bathroom ready to get changed when I realized I forgot my bathing suit. I opened the door and Edward was sitting there day-dreaming. He looked at me, starring since I was still naked.

"I forgot my bathing suit." I walked out and went to my suitcase to get it.

"Ah, here it is." I saw him peeking over but I put it behind my back.

"Edward Cullen, stop peeking." He growled.

I laughed and went back into the bathroom.

I put it on.

It's that black and while one that is barely covering anything (the crotch is smaller than a kid's glove) and the thin string.

I talked quietly to myself while in the bathroom. "Alice said I look hot in this so hopefully Edward will think so too."

"Bella, are you talking to yourself in there?"

"No!"

"Hmm Mmm."

I brushed my teeth and hair again, and did everything else I needed to do to get ready for the day.

"I'm coming out Edward."

"Okay?" He laughed.

"If you laugh then I'm not coming out. I'll stay in here."

"Okay, I'm done laughing."

"Good."

I walked out in a towel.

"Bella, why are you wearing a towel?"

I dropped it and he gasped.

"Bella, it's so revealing."

"Exactly." I watched his expression. "Do you not like it?"

"No, trust me, I like it. A lot."

"But?"

"But… there are a few single men on the island with us."

"Oh stop Edward. There are single men everywhere. It doesn't mean I'm going to run away with them. And if they think dirty thoughts or try and hit on me, then punch them if you'd like." I laughed.

He growled. "Fine." Good.

"Edward, do you see how this barely covers my downstairs?" I laughed. 'Downstairs.'

He nodded.

"The strings are so thin, what if they untie?"

"They won't."

"But you never know."

"I know."

"If you say so." I paused. "Do you like how my boobs pop out? I do."

I smiled.

"Oh yeah."

"Good then, lets go say hi to everyone and see when we're going jet skiing."

"Wait, lets stay here a little longer."

"Why, you said no morning sex." I smirked.

"Forget what I said." He had a crazy look in his eye. He tackled me and we had sex for, well, I'm not sure how long. But I did have to lay there for a bit to regain strength to walk.

A little while after that I got up and put back on my bikini. I fixed myself up too. I had sex hair. I know Emmett would make fun of it. We all know they heard us so there's no hiding that.

Edward went to help get the jet skis out of the large garage they have here.

I stepped out of the villa and headed to the main house. My bathing suit bottoms are basically a piece of fabric but I felt sexy so I like it. I carried my water shoes while I walked barefoot.

A bunch of the guys were staring at me. Edward must have heard their thoughts because he came dashing out of the main villa onto the porch.

Alice walked with me to the house.

"You look sexy Ms. Swan." I blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself Ms. Cullen."

"Why thank you." Then Jasper was to the side so she ran over to him and kissed him. They're so cute together.

"Damn Bella, looking fine."

"Shut up Emmett."

Rose hit him on the back of the head. "Yeah, shut up Emmett." I giggled.

Edward dashed over to me when I stopped to fix my bathing suit top.

"Bella, you need to change."

I looked at him. "What? Why? I like it."

"Well some of the men here are having dirty thoughts about you." He was so serious.

"Edward, I don't care. Let them think whatever they want. They just wish they could act upon those fantasies. You're the only one that gets to touch this body."

I ran his hand from my leg up my inner thigh but then moved it to my outer thigh before he touched my pussy. He growled and I giggled.

"Not in front of everyone Edward." I kissed him and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I moaned. He started roaming his hands all over my body. I kept my hands massaging his head, gripping at his hair.

Tanya walked by. "Geez guys, why don't you save a postage stamp and just give us a live show right now. You won't have to waste it by sending us another DVD of you two having sex."

We let go of each other's lips.

Before Edward or I could say anything the rest of the family came out.

"Alright everyone, we have the jet skis. Lets take them out on the water."

"Damn it! Come on! Shit was about to go down!" Haha. Emmett was pissed. Good.

"Bella, you're wearing this life jacket."

"Ugh. Come on Edward."

He just kept his hand held out with the jacket in it.

"Fine." I took it and put it on. "There, happy?" I gave him an attitude. He laughed it off.

"Very."

He took my hand and we got on the Jet Ski. Everyone paired up but there were a few that rode singles.

Edward started it up. "Ah."

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing."

"Okay?"

Oh my god, the vibration feels so great on my clit. The more he accelerated the more intense the vibration got. This is going to be a fun ride.

I kept moaning and grunting with every bounce or vibration I felt. I'm sure he heard.

He spoke over the motor. "Bella, are you okay?" he yelled.

I snapped out of it. "What? Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered, "Perfect."

"What?"

"Nothing."

He started going faster. I kept repeating 'Oh yeah' as we went faster. I squeezed onto him tighter when I felt things get more intense.

Then he went really fast.

"Oh god!" He thought I was saying that from the speed.

The vibrations were amazing. "Yes, yes, yes, oh… yes." I let out in a gasp.

After I came I let go of my grip and relaxed. "Oh yeah." I mumbled.

He turned off the engine and we drifted there.

"Bella, what the hell is up with you?"

I tried pulling myself together. I swallowed hard. "What? Um, nothing. I just, uh… I just never have done this before. That's all."

"You're lying."

"What?"

He quickly turned around, now facing me. Shit.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You are stuttering." Damn him!

"Um, no I'm not."

"There you go again."

I refused to look at him. I just looked at the ocean.

He lifted my chin to look at him. "Tell me."

I blushed. "No." I giggled.

"Why are you blushing?" He raised his eyebrow and stared at me. He's trying to think of a reason.

He looked down and I looked down with him. There was some wetness you could see on my inner thigh right next to my pussy. Oh shit.

"What is that?"

"It's just the um, ocean water."

"No it's not."

He went to put his hand between my legs and I hit his hand away. He gave me an odd look and tried again. I went to push it away again but he quickly used his other hand to wipe the wetness with his finger. He put it in his mouth. My eyes were wide.

He gasped and stared right at me. "Bella…. did you… did you cum?"

"What? No." I started laughing in a way that tried to make him seem like he lost his mind.

"You're lying again. This is your cum. I know what it tastes like."

I let out a chuckle. I'm caught. There's no way around this. I leaned my head down and put my hands over my face. I shook my head. Damn it.

I looked back up.

"Fine! Yes, it's my cum. All right? The vibrations of the jet ski made me cum." I took a breath in.

"Is that why you kept moaning?" He had a smirk on his face.

I had my hands over my face. I was so red. "Yes."

"Did it feel good?"

"What?" What kind of question is that? Of course it did.

"Did the vibrations feel good?"

I blushed. "Of course it did. I wouldn't have came if it didn't."

He chuckled. "Well, lets make you feel good again."

"What?"

He started up the jet ski again and took off.

I started moaning again and humped the jet ski. I have problems. HaHa. Then I had an idea.

I took my hand that was around Edward's waist and undid his tie on his bathing suit bottoms.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer him.

I sprung his cock from his shorts. He gasped.

I started to stroke it. "Bella," he gasped.

I did it slow, to tease him.

I took my hand back, spit on it and took his cock in my hand again. I'm pretty sure he heard me spit on it. I giggled.

"Get hard for me Edward."

He was getting turned on and started getting an erection but he wasn't fully hard.

I started stroking him faster. I played with the head of his cock, constantly stroking that, not the rest of his shaft.

"Oh shit Bella!"

"Pay attention or I'm going to stop." I giggled but he growled.

I started stroking him again.

"You better get hard for me or I have no choice."

He groaned. "What?," he tried mumbling out.

"That's it." I took my hand away. He growled. "You left me no choice."

I took my hand, stuck it in my bathing suit bottoms. I stuck it in my pussy, fingering myself with three fingers. Then I took them out.

I grabbed his cock with my cum on it. "Oh shit!" He knew. I smiled.

"Shit Bella."

"That's right. Now get hard for me!"

I stroked him faster and faster. The vibrations of the jet ski was massaging my clit. I kept panting and humping the seat.

"Edward, I'm gonna cum. The vibrations… so good."

I squeezed his cock and he moaned. I started to really hump it and stroked him faster.

"Edward cum for me. Shit I'm cumming!" I unconsciously squeezed his cock and in response to that he started cumming, groaning in the process.

I rocked my hips back and forth while slowly stroking him. I was breathing slightly heavy. My heart was racing.

He slowed down and stopped. I leaned against him, coming down from my high. I took my hand off of him when he was limp. I stuck it back in his trousers and sucked on a few of my fingers. He groaned, knowing I just licked his cum off my fingers. Then I washed my hands in the ocean and we took off again.

About 15 minutes later we all met back at the dock. Edward dragged it up on the sand. It was no problem for him. It'd be pointless for me to even try to help.

Then he went up on the dock to put away the life jacket in the boat. I went on the dock and watched him. I was half way down the dock at this point. He started walking back smiling. I bit my lip. "What?" he asked confused. He wasn't sure why I was looking at him like that and biting my lip. I ran, taking a few steps, and jumped on him. He fell back some and we fell into the ocean. It was my intent.

We resurfaced quickly.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"I needed to wash myself off. I didn't want to go back smelling like cum."

He laughed. "You're too much."

"That may be but at least I'm cooled off and don't smell like sex anymore."

We both started swimming toward the beach.

We were at knee high and we both started walking. When we got to dry land I knelt down. "Whoa, my muscles hurt." I didn't want to sit because then I'd get sand on my bottoms. I took a breath and stood up.

Edward was next to me. He was smiling.

"Edward can you fix the back of my bikini bottoms? It's scrunched up some."

He walked behind me. He put his hands on my bathing suit and slowly stretched it out a little so it wasn't bunched up. His fingers slightly grazed my ass. I put my hands back and pulled him to me. Now his cock was right on me. I gasped. He put his arms around my waist.

"Stop guys, come on, lets hang out at the main house." Ugh Emmett!

I sighed in frustration. "Fine." I took the one towel on the chair and wrapped it around me.

"See, I like you in that. Now everyone won't look at you." In response to that I took it off and put it on my shoulder. I'll just sit on it. I heard him growl behind me and I smiled.

I went into the kitchen. "Esme, is it okay if I get a lemonade from the fridge?"

She slightly laughed. "Bella, you don't have to ask to use anything. The kitchen is for you."

I let out an embarrassing chuckle. "I guess it's a habit. Didn't want to be rude."

"You're anything but rude. Use the kitchen as you please."

"Thanks."

I got up and got the lemonade. I poured it in a glass with ice. I leaned against the counter, sighing in satisfaction. I hadn't drunk anything all afternoon. I closed my eyes savoring it.

"Is that good?"

"Oh yeah. I was so thirsty."

"I didn't pack you any water while we were out. Shit."

"It's fine. It's my responsibility to remember. But I have my lemonade so see, I'm hydrated now."

He gave me a look.

"I know we're suppose to have a picnic but could we spend some time indoors?" I giggled. "I've gotten a lot of sun today. I _need _a little break."

"Another 'need' of yours Hmm?" He smirked.

"Don't start with me."

I walked into the living room. It's big with a tall ceiling. Everyone was around talking. The TV was on and some of the guys were watching sports, of course. Alice had some nail polish out giving some of the women pedicures and manicures. She never stops.

Eleazar stopped Edward to say hello so I made my way to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and used a towel to wipe the water off my skin. I patted the towel on my bathing suit, to soak up some damp ocean water. I shook out my hair so it wasn't all sticking together. And of course, as the bathroom's purpose goes, I used the toilet. I took one last look of myself in the long mirror before I headed out. The front of my bikini bottoms literally only covered about two or three inches above my clit and down. They were so low. Is it wrong for me to like it? I'm not sure. Doesn't change the fact that I still do. I smiled and left the bathroom.

I walked out. A few of the guys were starring at me. I giggled. I don't like attention but sometimes it's nice to know people find you attractive. Even though I only truly care if Edward does, it still feels nice, especially for a girl.

Tanya approached me.

"Hi Tanya. Did you have fun on the jet skis?"

"Oh definitely. Did you?"

"Oh yeah. It was amazing. I've never done that before."

She looked me up and down. "I really like your bathing suit. But don't you think it's a little too revealing?"

"It's a bikini. All bikinis are exposing."

"I'm just saying, I think it's a little inappropriate."

I made a confused face. "But you're wearing a bikini."

"Yes. But I make it work."

"Make it work?"

"Yes."

"Whatever Tanya. I like it and Edward likes it. Esme and Carlisle haven't said anything to me. If they do then I'll change. They know I'm not trying to get attention. It's just _me_ wearing a bikini. Just like some of the other women here are."

"Is that why you blushed and giggled when you saw those guys over there looking at you?"

"I was just a little embarrassed that they were looking at me." I didn't want to let her know that I somewhat enjoyed knowing they thought I was sexy – she'd eat that up.

"I think that you like them looking at you. And I think you want the attention."

"Tanya, it doesn't matter if I do or don't. It doesn't make a difference – I'm still wearing it." I laughed and walked away.

I went into the kitchen and refilled my glass. I was thirsty.

I leaned down to get the dishtowel I dropped. All of a sudden someone walked behind me, his cock hitting my ass. I gasped. He had to grab my hips so I wouldn't fall. But as he let me go he rubbed my hips some. What the fuck?

**Seems that Edward and Bella had a nice time on the jet skiis. Haha! **

**Who is being fresh and slaming themselves into Bella? Read and find out. **

**Lemons coming up. **

**Please leave reviews. **


	7. New Cummers

29

**IT'S THE HOLIDAY WEEKEND AND I'M GOING AWAY. I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU A TREAT AND ADD THIS NEXT CHAPTER. IN THE ONE AFTER THIS SOMETHING HAPPENS THAT 'ROCKS THE BOAT' BETWEEN EDWARD AND BELLA. AND NOT THE GOOD 'ROCKING' EITHER. **

**HOPEFULLY THIS HOLDS EVERYONE OFF UNTIL THEN. **

**Hardcore Lemon. **

**Bella meets different guys. One in particular Edward doesn't like for a certain reason. Read to find out. **

I stood up and looked behind me. It was Paul.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I didn't see you there." Bull.

I would think he would have seen me. Vampires, after all, are very aware of their surroundings. Plus he'd hear my heart beat. Whatever, it doesn't matter at this point.

"Oh, um, that's okay."

He stayed next to me. "Did you have fun today?"

"Oh yeah. It was great. A great experience."

"Did you ride with Edward?"

"Yeah. I've never done it before so I had no idea how to use it. Actually I still don't." We both laughed.

"Yeah, my first time driving one wasn't the greatest experience."

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as it will be for when I learn. I'm highly uncoordinated."

"I'm sure you're not that bad."

"Trust me, I am." We both laughed slightly. "I can barely walk on a flat surface without falling."

"Mm.. that bad huh?"

"Oh yeah. Without a doubt."

He nodded in understanding.

"Actually I'm kind of proud of myself." I laughed.

"Why's that?"

"I haven't had any mishaps since I've been here."

"I guess that's good then."

"But don't get your hopes up. I'm sure something will happen by the time we leave."

"Maybe."

"Great. Thanks. I'm glad you have confidence in me."

He laughed.

"I'm just going off of what you say. If you're that bad then maybe something will happen."

"Well thanks. Now something probably will happen." I chuckled while he laughed.

"Don't try and blame me for your clumsiness."

"Hey, for all we know you'll cause it. I mean look, you just walked into me and I almost slammed my face into the ground. That would have been a classic Bella mishap."

"But I stopped it so maybe you should be thanking me." He smiled.

"Don't get all cocky. It's not happening." I smiled and took a sip of my drink.

"Whoa. Who's feeling cocky now?" He laughed.

"I'm allowed."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Are you always like this?"

I giggled. "Mainly just with Edward."

"Ah. He's a lucky man."

"No, I think I'm the lucky one."

"No, I'm pretty sure he is. You're quite a catch."

"Oh, um, thanks. I guess." I laughed.

"I hope he realizes how fortunate he is having you in his life."

"I think he does."

"Whoa, now you're definitely being cocky." We both laughed.

I gave him a smirk. "Like I said, I'm allowed to be."

"Does Edward always lose in these conversations?" He smiled.

"Most of the time, yes." We laughed.

Tanya appeared.

"Paul, come in the living room with me."

"Oh, um, sure Tanya. I'll talk to you later Bella."

I nodded. "Sure."

I went into the fridge, got another ice cream sandwich, turned around and walked outside onto the porch. I sat in the rocking chair. It was soothing.

I started licking up the side of the ice cream sandwich, getting the ice cream that was exposed. I giggled to myself. It felt like I was licking Edward's cock. Then I stuck it in, grazing the chocolate with my teeth as I took it out. I giggled to myself again. I guess I can look at this as practice.

A man came up the steps.

"Hello." I felt embarrassed. I'm sure he saw me.

"Hi."

"I'm Dylan." He reached out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Bella."

"I've got to say, that was really hot." I blushed.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm not complaining." He paused. "Though may I ask why you were eating the ice cream sandwich like that?" He smiled.

I blushed again. He chuckled.

"I think you know why."

"I'd rather hear you say it."

"Good luck with that. It's not happening." He chuckled.

"It was worth a shot."

I nodded and giggled to myself.

"I'll see you around."

"Sure."

He walked into the house.

Then I saw Emmett come by. He sat in the rocker next to me. Damn. Guy after guy. I'd never even talked to this many people in a week, let alone one day when I was in Phoenix.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Emmett. What are you up to?"

"I have a question for you." It seems he came over for a purpose, not to just say hi. Here we go.

"Sure."

"Phil was asking about you. He wanted to know if you're still interested in getting together."

"What?"

"You're the one that offered."

"I thought we went over this. No, I'm not interested."

"But I sent him a picture of you in that outfit. He's quite interested."

"What? Emmett! Why the hell did you send that to him?"

"Bella, you're the one that lets me see just as much of your body as Edward sees. The only difference is he's doing you and I'm not."

"Doing me?" I laughed.

"Shut up." Then he had a smirk on his face. "In fact, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? You know how I hate surprises. Especially from you."

"I think you'll enjoy this one. A lot."

"Okay, what is it?" I'm worried.

"We have a special guest coming by."

"Who?" Who would he invite?

"Phil! He's very excited to see you."

"What? Are you serious?"

"What? I can invite friends."

"Is he at least a vegetarian?"

"Yes he is. Don't get your panties in a twist."

I giggled and blushed. "Emmett, I'm not wearing any panties."

"Kinky."

I laughed. "Emmett, I'm wearing bikini bottoms."

"Barely. You might as well be walking around naked. I really wouldn't mind considering I've seen you naked so many times."

I nodded. "Is it wrong that I barely care anymore that you see me naked?"

We both laughed. "I'm not sure if 'wrong' is the right word but definitely 'odd'."

"Yeah. True. And I think it's even more 'odd' that your brother isn't too bothered by it."

We both laughed again. "I know right, what's that about?" We laughed. "For someone who is so protective and jealous, you'd think he'd be more bothered by it."

"It's probably because you're already married. Now if you were single, then it'd definitely be a different story."

"Oh yeah, most definitely."

Rose came from behind the house. "Emmett, now." She walked toward their villa.

"See ya Bella, duty calls." He had a grin. I laughed. "Coming babe!"

Gross. I laughed to myself. As much as he's a pain in the ass and drives me nuts, he's still family and lets face it, I'm stuck with him for the rest of my existence so I guess holding a grudge against him is useless.

I went down to the ocean for a swim but I stayed in the shallow part. I didn't want to risk anything. Who the hell knows with me. I wonder where Edward is. I miss him. I wish he were swimming with me right now.

Then I saw a boat come up. I walked out of the water. A guy came off the dock. I didn't walk over toward him, rather he walked toward me.

"Hi. Do you know where I can find Emmett?"

Before I answered he looked me up and down.

"I'm –"

"Oh shit. I know who you are. You're Bella, aren't you?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Well, you're probably the only human on the island…" I laughed. It's true. "… and I recognize you from your picture."

I covered my face. I was majorly blushing. "You're Phil, aren't you?" I was beyond embarrassed.

"Yup." He reminded me of the character Logan from 'Gilmore Girls.' I always thought Logan was hot so I guess I can say the same about Phil? I would never say that out loud though. Edward would forever be on guard.

I started walking toward my villa. He followed me.

"You know, you're much prettier in person."

"Um, thanks."

"Where are you going?"

"To my villa."

"Why?"

"To cover myself up."

"What? Why? You look so hot."

"Exactly."

"I don't understand." He had a confused look on his face.

"Well, you've seen me in that lingerie so I don't think you starring at me in this bathing suit will do any better. Especially around Edward."

"Emmett said he's seen you naked plenty of times."

"Yeah, well, not by choice."

"How come you had let him take a picture of you in that lingerie then?"

I stopped walking and he did too. "I don't know what Emmett tells you but I didn't _let_ him. He did it without me knowing."

I started walking again and he followed. "And the DVD?"

I covered my face. "Please, let's not talk about that. It's too embarrassing."

We both stopped at the entrance of my villa now.

"Well, at least give me a peek of you in that lingerie again." He laughed.

I blushed and giggled. "Fat chance. Lets just say it's no use to anyone anymore."

"Damn. I can only imagine."

"Don't."

I turned and walked into the villa. He followed. Shit, Edward is going to be pissed.

"Listen, I don't think it's a good idea that you're in here with me."

"Why?"

"Because Edward would flip if he knew you were in here with me."

"Gotcha. I can see why." He looked around the room. There were bathing suits, panties, and lingerie on the bed, chair, and hanging out of the suitcase.

"Hey, turn around. Don't look at those."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Can you at least tell me where Emmett is?"

I giggled. "Yeah, I'd hold out on that if I were you. He's a little busy with Rose at the moment."

We both laughed. "Oh geez."

"Yeah, exactly."

"From what I hear from a certain someone, the Cullens have a 'screamer' in the family." He gave me a look.

I blushed profusely. "What?"

"I never said any names. I'm just repeating what I've heard." He smiled at me.

"Is this what you guys do when you hang out? You talk about me?" I'm going to kill him.

"So it's true?" I didn't say anything. "I'm going to take your silence as a 'yes'."

I blushed. "Just stop."

He laughed. "Okay, okay."

I brushed my hair and put on my swim cover to dry.

It was nice and comfortable. It was white with ties on the side. It went down to mid-thigh. But it droops on the sides to the point that basically my sides showed. It really only covers my front and back. It's still cute though. I like it a lot.

"Aw don't put that on."

"I'm just a little chilly."

He nodded. "Well I'm looking forward to when you're dry again."

I blushed. "Stop it Phil."

Then we both headed out and Edward was at the doorframe.

I gasped. "Edward, you scared me."

He looked mad. "I'm sorry love."

He looked at Phil.

"Edward, this is Phil. Phil, this is Edward."

"Phil, Emmett's friend?"

"Yes."

He growled. He knew it was the one Emmett spoke of when I teased about sleeping with him.

"You must be Bella's boyfriend."

"Fiancée."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're a lucky man."

"Believe me, I know." He looked at me. "Why are you two in here?"

"I wanted to put on my swim cover. I'm a little chilly."

"That's a good idea."

I laughed and slightly hit him on the chest. "Stop. I'm taking it off when I get hot again."

He growled.

He looked at Phil. "I'd be more comfortable if you wouldn't come into our villa with my fiancée anymore."

"Understandable. I wouldn't feel too comfortable with my mate in a secluded villa with another man either."

He still had a stern look on his face. "Exactly."

"Deal."

Edward continued to look at him. I'm not sure if Phil was having certain thoughts or what, especially after seeing me in that lingerie, but Edward continued to look mad. Oh well. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out. I grabbed my sunglasses off the table and a hat to keep the sun off my face.

My hat was a cowgirl hat but not too flashy or big. It was medium size, a good size.

"Edward, do you like my hat? I thought it'd keep some of the sun off my face."

Before Edward could answer Phil cut in.

"I think you look hot."

"I didn't ask you Phil." I made a face at him. I was joking but wanted to get my point across.

"Mm... Feisty."

"Phil," Edward growled.

"Okay, okay. I'm gonna go find Emmett anyways." He dashed off.

Then Edward turned back to me. "You look quite sexy. You pull it off well. But that cover up shows too much on the sides."

"Oh stop, my body is covered more now than it was earlier."

"Yes, more, but not all."

"Oh well."

"I just don't like you showing too much skin, especially since Phil is now here. And what the hell is he doing in the villa with you?"

"Edward, he showed up and followed me while I got my cover up. No biggy."

"Yes it is a 'biggy.' He kept picturing you in that lingerie. How does he know what you look like it in it anyways? Rather, how does he know you had it in the first place?"

I made an uneasy face. "Emmett kind of took a picture with his phone of me in it and sent it to him when I was teasing you about getting together with him."

He growled. "Damn it Emmett."

I ignored him. "Come on, I want to go back to the main house."

He took my hand and I dragged him to join everyone.

We mingled the rest of the afternoon with everybody. I actually did a lot of talking with everyone. Very unlike me but they are my family now and I want them to know that I'm capable of socializing. I laughed at myself.

They didn't have the air conditioning on. The only circulation was the ceiling fans and the wind through the opened windows. I was getting too hot. I took off my cover up over my head. When I did this I stretched and I guess it made me look good or something because I heard someone say "Shit."

After I got it off I looked down. Phil was sitting there. "Very hot Bella."

"Shut up Phil."

Emmett was next to him. "Hey, I thought that was your classic saying for me. You say it a lot to me." He laughed.

"Well, I mean it every time I say it. But apparently I need to come up with a new saying because no matter how many times I say it, you never listen."

"True. But then again no matter what you ever say I'm never going to ever listen."

"Whatever." I laid my cover up over the porch railing.

I went back in and Emmett was standing there with Phil.

I went up to Emmett. "So Emmett, I didn't hear any screaming from Rose while you two were in your villa earlier. Does that mean you didn't ask Edward for any tips?" I heard Edward laugh from the living room. I just smirked at Emmett.

"Oh shit. She got you man," Phil responded.

He growled. He picked me up and took me on the dock.

"You know Emmett, this is getting old."

"Doesn't matter. It's still fun for me."

"You just can't stand that I'm right."

He growled again and threw me into the ocean. I screamed as I fell in.

Eventually I made my way back to shore. I laid on the beach, I was so exhausted. My muscles hurt from swimming against the current.

Phil ran over. "You okay Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'd be much better if someone jumped in after me. I'm not the most athletic person." I got up. "Usually Edward jumps in after me. Do you know where he is?"

I'm surprised he'd leave me alone since Phil is here.

"Um yeah, there was something in the jungle area that Carlisle wanted to show some of the guys. Apparently there is something they built from last time they were here."

"Oh, okay, well if Edward asks, can you tell him I'm taking a shower. I'm covered in sand."

"Um, sure."

I headed into the villa, stripped down and got in the shower. The hot water felt great. I washed my hair, shaved, and rubbed all the sand off my body with some body wash. When I got out I felt so much better.

Edward was on the bed when I came out.

I gasped. "Oh, Edward, you scared me. You need to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry my love. You look quite beautiful like that."

"What? Naked?" I smiled.

"Oh yes."

"Wait until you see me in my other bathing suit."

"But I like you like this so much better."

"Oh, okay. Then maybe I should go out like this." I started walking out of the villa but as I was about to take a step out on the deck, exposed, he pulled me back in.

"Edward, I was going to sun bath naked."

"Not happening."

"Well I need to do something while I'm naked. I'm feeling sexy." I blushed. "Plus I think you owe me."

"Owe you? For what?"

I looked at him. "Don't give me attitude Mr. Cullen or I won't tell you." I turned and started walking away. He wants to know so badly.

He grabbed my arm and turned me back around. "You're right. Consider the attitude gone."

"Damn right." I gave him attitude back. It was hard not to smile.

"So? What do I owe you for?"

I looked at him and squinted my eyes. "Your brother threw me in the ocean and I had to swim back to shore by myself. I thought a certain someone was going to jump in and help me but this person was nowhere to be found. Phil ran to me when I was on the sand. I thought another particular person would have been there but… he wasn't."

He had a stern look on his face. I don't think he liked that Phil was there to help me and he wasn't.

"You know, swimming against the current isn't the easiest thing. My muscles hurt so much. I'm not sure I'll have the strength to do any activities for the rest of the day." I sat on the bed and fell back, acting as if I was exhausted.

He put aside his struggle with Phil and focused on us. "In that case I'll have to do all the work."

"Fine by me." I smiled.

I spread me legs. He looked down and smiled.

"I'm waiting." I bit my lip.

He got on top of me and started kissing me. I pulled down his swim trunks and started stroking him.

"Oh Bella."

I only stroked him slowly.

"Bella, faster."

"From what I recall, you're the only one that is suppose to be doing all the work."

He growled. I stopped moving my hand so he started thrusting into it.

"Oh god Edward, that's so hot."

He gasped "Oh yeah."

He started going faster. I gripped on him tighter as he kept thrusting faster and faster.

"I'm gonna cum Bella."

"Cum Edward."

I saw a little bit come out. "Shit Bella, I'm gonna cum."

While his eyes were shut I surprised him by leaning down and putting my mouth on his cock. He unwillingly thrusted into my mouth, yet kept doing it even after he opened his eyes. He did it a few more times and then came in my mouth. He let out a loud moan and slowly thrusted as I sucked the top of his cock, milking the cum out of him.

"Oh god Bella, you're unbelievable."

I laid back down as he starred at me. I had some of his cum on my fingers. I took them and put them in my pussy. "Ah, that feels good."

He started getting hard again from me fingering myself.

"No, that's my job."

"Well, you're on call so get back to work Mr. Cullen."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then you're gone and I'm going outside naked, waiting for the next worker who's willing to fulfill their job."

He growled and plunged into me. I let out a loud moan. Damn, I can't believe he was already turned on again. I love it.

"I don't think so. I'm the only one that gets to fulfill your needs."

"My _needs_ hum? Seems like my list is getting longer and longer."

"It can grow all it wants, I'm going to fulfill every one of them."

"Then get back to work." I smirked.

He immediately started thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh shit Edward, yes! Yes!" I kept panting and moaning. As his pace got faster my moaning got louder.

I arched my chest up and he stuck his mouth on my breasts. "Suck my nipples Edward!"

He sucked on my nipple as he reached down and rubbed my clit while he fucked me. "Ah!"

I started moving my hips up and down as he fucked me. Then I gripped his hips, guiding him to slam into me. I kept repeating 'Oh yeah.' His lower abdomen kept hitting my clit every time he went deep into me.

"Yes Edward, I'm almost there."

"Fuck Bella!"

I panted a few more times and then I screamed as I buckled my hips and began to twitch. I kept rocking my hips up and down really fast as I continued to cum.

"Shit Edward, I can't stop cumming!"

He loved when I talked like that. He thrusted faster and faster. I screamed again. The intensity of his force made me cum a second time. "Edward I'm cumming again! Ugh!"

He let out a loud grunt and collapsed on me as I gripped his cock, milking it.

"Oh shit Bella," he let out as he was trying to catch his breath. My heart was beating so fast.

I continued to milk his cock for about 20 or so more seconds and then we both stopped. He rolled off of me shortly after. I took the sheet and put it on me. I felt more comfortable that way.

I turned my head to have my cheek on the pillow and I automatically fell asleep.

**Read the next chapter to find out EPOV while Bella is sleeping and what happens during his POV that upsets Bella. **

**Let me just say things get kind of intense between Bella and Edward… and not in a good way. Ah! **

**Please leave reviews. **


	8. Learn to Keep it Shut

17

**Edward heads down to the main villa while Bella is sleeps. However, something happens that stirs things up between Bella and Edward. **

**Read and see this through EPOV and BPOV. **

**EPOV**

I looked over and saw that Bella had fallen asleep. She's so beautiful.

I got a shower and got dressed in a new pair of shorts and a white beater. I stared at her in awe. She looks so beautiful while she sleeps.

I headed back to the main house.

Everyone stared at me.

"What?"

Emmett of course spoke up first. "Damn Edward, what the hell do you do to that girl? She falls asleep after almost every time you guys have sex."

I smiled and shrugged. "We're kind of extreme. She gets exhausted." I sat down at the table with Phil and Emmett.

"I'm surprised she can still walk."

"Shut up Emmett."

"You sound like Bella." I smiled.

"Can't you tell her to quiet it down some?"

"No. If she wants to be loud then she can. It turns her on that everyone can hear her."

"Are you serious?"

"Don't say anything. I mean it."

"Fine, fine. I won't." He won't.

"What else turns her on? " Phil asked.

I looked at him. "I'm not saying." First he sees her in the lingerie and now he has the nerve to ask me what turns her on. Who invited him again? Oh that's right, my thoughtful brother.

"Does she like kinky stuff?" Emmett asked. I chuckled.

"Like I said, I'm not saying."

"Come on man, she sounds wild," Phil commented.

Emmett cut in. "Phil, you think she sounds 'wild' now, you should hear these two at home. Sometimes I have to barge in and tell them to cut it out." They both started laughing.

Then they both looked at me for an answer.

"All of that is between me and her."

"Well she definitely has a potty mouth and you guys are always teasing each other."

"We like to tease each other. And she only talks dirty to me."

"She needs to open up with the rest of us."

"She doesn't_ need_ to do anything."

"But seriously, doesn't the screaming bother you? Doesn't it get annoying?"

"No. It's not annoying. It's actually hot. I know I'm pleasing her when she's moaning and screaming."

Emmett pondered. "Yeah, I don't get you with that. Why do you always want to please her?" He asked with an attitude as if it's wrong for me to want to please her.

"Because I am pleased when she is. Maybe you should think about that next time you're with Rose." I smiled at his embarrassment. Give him a taste of his own medicine. "You know you're doing wonders if she's crying out in pleasure."

He growled but didn't comment on my remark. "You're an odd guy, you know that?"

"No, I'm just not selfish like you."

"Whatever man. And what is it with her always telling you when she's about to cum?"

I looked at him. "Emmett, what the hell kind of question is that?"

"It's a serious one. Now tell."

I sighed. "When she tells me, I get turned on and I start going faster and faster until she cums. I get so hot from it I automatically cum right after her. It's very intense."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. It's amazing."

"Do you guys do oral?"

"Emmett."

"Well?"

I hesitated and sighed. "Yeah, she's incredible."

"Do you do oral to her too?"

"Of course."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously. It blows her away. She loves it and the way she teases me drives me insane. Again… something to think about with Rose."

He growled again but moved on. "Does she cum like crazy?"

I gave him a weird ass look. "What kind of question is that?"

"Okay, let me rephrase…. Does she have a 'mind blowing orgasm,' as some may say?"

"Emmett, what do you think?" I chuckled.

"Hell yeah." He had a big smile on his face. He's ridiculous.

"Does she swallow?" He had an eager look on his face.

"Actually…" Then Emmett was looking behind me. I turned around and Bella was there. She was just staring at me.

She looked mortified. "What the fuck Edward?," she yelled. She started walking away but then turned. "Asshole!" She turned back and ran out the door. I could hear some tears shed.

Emmett chuckled. "Damn, I'm sure glad I'm not you right now. Shit."

"Bella!" I ran after her. I stopped on the porch and I saw she was running to the villa.

I chased after her when she reached the door.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

She turned around and tried talking through her tears. "You're just like every other fuckin' guy! Have to go run and tell everybody what your girl's like in the sack! I thought you were different Edward. Now go! Go run back to your fucking brother and tell him more details about us fucking. I'm sure you'll both love that."

Then she slammed the door shut in my face. I heard her crying. I punched the first thing I saw. God, I'm such a fuckin' asshole!

**BPOV**

I can't believe Edward just did that. I am humiliated. I mean I know they can hear us when we have sex but this feels different. It's Edward, my Edward, actually talking about the details of our sex life with Emmett and Phil. Who knows how much more he would have told them. I mean he was about to tell them I swallow. What's next? That I like to do it in public places? Or brag about how many orgasms he can make me have? Or even more details about what really gets me going? Not to mention everyone else on the entire island was able to hear what he was saying. I just want to die.

I'm not leaving this room for the rest of the night. I know it's only 5pm but I don't care. I have a bag of chips and a soda in my bag. I'll have that for dinner. And if he thinks he's coming in the room tonight he can forget it. I'm just glad the villa has a bathroom.

I planned on cleaning the room and washing the sheets. They were dirty and had some sand on them. I got new linens in the closet, stripped the bed, and put a new set on. I took my sundress and the two pair of bikinis out of the washer and hung them up on the drying rack. I put the dirty sheets in the washer and turned it on. Then I swept the tile floor and now only had the bathroom to finish. When I get stressed I eat, sleep, and/or clean. After cleaning the bathroom I was now done my 'cleaning phase.'

I decided to get a bath. I didn't need to wash my hair again, just my body. I filled up the bath with hot water and bubbles. The tub had a built in Jacuzzi so I automatically put on the jets. It felt amazing. I wanted to relax my muscles and clear my head. After the water started getting cold I got out and drained the tub.

I put on the one pair of pajamas that weren't lingerie. I didn't want to feel any type of hot, sexy, beautiful, or whatever… I only wanted to be comfortable and wrapped up in blankets.

By the time I was done getting changed and doing the usual routine before bed I noticed it was dark out. Between the ceiling fan being on high and the ocean breeze flowing through the opened windows, I was getting really chilly. While I had been in the tub I cried the whole time so my face felt puffy and it made me tired. I don't know why I cried so much. Obviously I was upset about Edward blabbing about things I liked in bed and other details I get embarrassed about, but I guess I just was getting frustrations out and thought about things in general. Ugh, hormones suck sometimes as a teenager, especially as a girl.

I put on an oldies radio station and sat in bed. It was the only station I could get reception with. I opened the bag of chips but only ate a few pieces. I wasn't hungry. I took a few sips of my soda and put it on the side table. My stomach is too upset to eat or drink.

I kept on the dimmed side table lamp but turned off the main light. I left the music on low so I had some noise. I could hear the ocean but I wanted some music too.

I started crying again. I just kept playing over in my head me hearing him saying that stuff as I was walking into the villa. I felt embarrassed but also betrayal from him. He knows I like privacy and yet he went and told them all those private details. I think I may have felt a little different if he told them in private without any other listeners, but knowing the entire island heard it come from his mouth made me even more mortified. They all probably think I'm some type of whore or slut or whatever.

I'm also upset because I'm undecided about if I overreacted or not. It's just how I feel right now and I can't change that. Edward is usually so discrete about this and him opening his mouth like that threw me off.

I know they all can hear me crying but at this point I don't care. I may or may not be overreacting but it's how I feel right now and I need to at least get the tears out of my system.

_(Beginning of Dream) _

_I was leaving the villa and walked to the main house for dinner. _

_On my way down the beach everyone was pointing and laughing at me, including Alice, Jasper, and Esme. I wasn't sure what was going on. _

"_Why are you laughing at me?" _

_They didn't say anything. They just kept laughing. I walked into the house and the others were also laughing at me. _

_Tanya walked up to me. "How's the little slut doing?" _

_I was confused. "What?" _

_Emmett walked by. "I'm surprised you can even talk after all that screaming." _

_I couldn't believe this was happening. _

_Then Jasper came in from outside. "Edward told us how you like to talk dirty. I bet you have some naughty words that come out of that dirty little mouth of yours." He laughed, as did everyone else. I was on the verge of tears. Why would Jasper say that? He's never tried embarrassing me before. He's so calm and understanding. _

"_Jasper, why are you talking to me like that?" He just laughed at me. _

_I looked at Edward and he was smiling. _

"_Edward, what is going on?" He just kept smiling. _

"_What? They're just speaking the truth." _

_I started crying. "But Edward, why would you tell them all this?" _

"_You're only doing this to yourself." _

"_What, how?" I continued to cry. _

_Everyone was surrounding me, in my face, laughing uncontrollably. _

"_By being the kinky slut that you are." _

_I was bawling. "What? How could you say that? Why are you laughing at me? Stop!" _

"_Like I said, I'm just letting them know the truth." _

"_No. No. This isn't happening. Edward, why would you do this to me? Why?" I couldn't stop crying and asking 'Why?'. _

_Everyone, including him wouldn't stop laughing at me. I ran outside. _

_I tried running to the villa but their laughs and comments kept repeating over and over in my head. _

"_Stop! Stop! Just shut up! Please just stop!" I couldn't stop crying out these words. _

_(End of Dream)_

Then I jolted up and I was in the villa. I laid back down, covering my face with my arm and cried again in frustration.

I got up to splash some water on my face, to cool down. I looked at clock and it said it's 2am. I'm sure Edward could see the bathroom light turned on. And I'm 100% sure he heard me having my nightmare. I'm just glad he didn't come in. I'm embarrassed enough. I was too hot and had a headache from the heat. I decided to get rinsed off with cold water. Then I'd be good for the rest of the night. I felt so refreshed when I got out.

The light in the bedroom was still off except the dimmed light. I peaked out the window and saw some lights on in a few of the villas, including the main one.

I turned around, shut off the radio, and got back into bed. I took a sip of my soda and laid down.

I put my hands on my face. It was swollen and puffy from all my crying. The swelling of my eyes made me tired and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

**EPOV**

_(EPOV right before turned into BPOV)_

_She turned around and tried talking through her tears. "You're just like every other fuckin' guy! Have to go run and tell everybody what your girl is like in the sack! I thought you were different Edward. Now go! Go run back to your fucking brother and tell him more details about us fucking. I'm sure you'll both love that." _

_Then she slammed the door shut in my face. I heard her crying. I punched the first thing I saw. God, I'm such a fuckin' asshole! _

Bella just slammed the door in my face. She had every right to. Damn, what the hell was I thinking? Why did I tell Emmett and Phil those things about what Bella likes in bed? I had no right to. I know she likes her privacy and here I am telling them that she has 'mind blowing orgasms' and that them being able to here her scream turns her on. And to top it, I was actually ready to tell them that she swallows. What the fuck is wrong with me? I _am_ such an asshole.

I walked down the ramp of our villa. I'm going to give her some space. I hate that she's crying and in pain, and I'm the ass that caused it.

I made my way back to the main villa.

"Did the Misses kick you out?" Emmett commented. He and Phil were laughing.

I growled and gave them both a death stare.

"Geez man, calm down."

"Yeah, man, chill," Phil cut in.

"Both of you shut the hell up."

"Dude, she'll get over it."

"Emmett, I know things will pass over but knowing I upset her like this is driving me crazy."

"Bella tends to overreact," Emmett said to Phil.

I got mad. "Emmett, Bella does not overreact. I mean come on, she's human and she's with a vampire. She's been through more unfortunate events within this past year than anyone can say in a lifetime. You don't see her running off freaking out or screaming, do you?"

"Whatever dude, just chill."

"I'm not going to 'chill.' I can't just blow these things off like you do with Rose. We don't fight. It feels wrong if we do."

"Well, you're in a 'fight' right now so you'll just have to wait it out."

"We aren't in a 'fight.' This was my doing, no argument about it."

"What you said to us was no big deal. Things will be fine by tomorrow morning."

"No big deal? Would you ever talk to us about what Rose likes in bed and certain things you do to each other?"

"Hell no! Are you kidding? She'd kick my ass."

"Exactly."

"You should just be glad she isn't a vampire yet. With her newborn strength, you'd be done for."

"I'd deserve it."

"Oh stop drama queen. Just wait it out, she'll be fine."

I just let out an aggravated sigh as I watched our villa from the window. There's no point in going into this conversation any further. I'd get nowhere.

It's late afternoon and I know Bella isn't going to come out for the rest of the night. And she probably doesn't want me to come back tonight. I hate this. I want to be there with her.

What is she going to do for dinner? I don't like that she won't eat. Ugh.

I went down near the villa so I could watch her. I just miss her so much.

She's cleaning? Why? She shouldn't be changing the sheets, I should be. And now she's doing the wash. It must be a habit. She's been taking care of herself for all these years; I'm sure it's odd for her not to always have to do things herself anymore. She's been taking care of her mom and now dad for so long that it'll take time for her to get use to it.

She's getting a bath. I won't watch her; I'll give her some privacy.

I headed down to the beach to sit in the sand. I can't help but do anything other than think of Bella. That's when I heard it – her crying. Damn it! She must be reminiscing and thinking about earlier. I know she's going to be worried if someone will make comments or what they'll think of her. She's already worried about this from Emmett's video he sent out. This will only make it worse. This is her new family and the last thing she wanted was for them to get the wrong impression of her. Damn it.

I heard her drain the tub. I'll wait for a little bit longer, for her to get changed, and then I'll go see how she is doing.

The sun setting made the horizon look beautiful. I wish Bella were out here watching this with me. I sighed in sadness.

I got up when I heard her put on the radio. I figured she must be dressed by now.

She's in bed. I saw her eating some chips and drinking soda. But she didn't eat or drink much. She needs a meal, not a snack. She must be too upset to eat. Great.

I also noticed how she was in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She didn't want to be naked or wear anything that reminded her of me. I understand why though. I wonder if she misses me. I hope so. I sure do miss her.

Then sickness once again turned my stomach. She was crying again. I wish I knew what was going on in her head. It's killing me. What is she thinking about? Is she mad? Sad? Annoyed? All of the above? What are her feelings toward me right now? It's driving me insane. I couldn't take it anymore. I went down and sat on the front porch at the main house.

Soon after I sat on the porch I heard her heart beat slow down. She was asleep. Good. Hopefully she'll get some good rest. I hope she doesn't have any nightmares. She tends to get them when she knows I'm not there with her. And if she does have one, she'd be mad if I went into the bedroom to check on her. Right? Or would she want me there? She'd probably be embarrassed or ashamed? I'm not sure why. I guess she doesn't like to show weakness. Everyone has a weakness or weaknesses. Mine is Bella. It's not wrong to have these feelings and emotions. I just know there are certain emotions she doesn't like to show. This is a major one.

Emmett, Phil, and Paul came out on the porch with me. They were talking about nonsense. Honestly I drowned them out; I couldn't tell you one thing they said. I focused all my energy on listening to Bella's heartbeat. I wanted to make sure she was safe and comfortable.

Then I heard her heartbeat start to race some. She must be having a dream. Shit.

I heard her crying. I had my hands behind my neck with my head behind my knees, while shaking my one leg up and down. I was agitated. I wanted to comfort her.

Then she started to talk in her sleep.

"_Why?," she cried out. _

"_Jasper…" She sobbed. _

"Dude, is that Bella?"

"She's talking in her sleep."

"Sounds like she's crying or something."

I nodded.

"Why did she just say Jasper's name?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mustn't be good if she's crying. What do you think it's about?"

"How should I know?"

"_Edward… why are you laughing at me?" She sobbed. _

Fuck. She must be dreaming about what happened today. I would never laugh at her… ever!

Then she kept crying out 'why.' Why, you ask? Oh, that's right, because I'm a dick.

"_Stop! Stop! Just shut up! Please just stop!" She sobbed these words out in dread and confusion. _

I went up to the window and saw she was tossing and turning while still crying. I leaned my forehead against the villa. I did it kind of hard so it made a slight bang. Then I head her gasp. I woke her up. Shit. But I guess it's also a good thing. Now she isn't having her nightmare anymore. She laid backward with her arm over her face. She cried a little. She must be frustrated or upset about the dream she had. If only I could read her thoughts and know what happened. Maybe then I would be able to truly help her feel better.

She got up and went into the bathroom. I went around the house to see her. Then I noticed she was getting ready to take a shower. She was sweaty so she must need to cool down. If I were in there with her she wouldn't need to take a shower. I gave her privacy again while she was in there. I made my way back down to the villa.

I saw her peak out the window. I felt like my non-existent heart dropped. She looked sad. I hope she speaks to me tomorrow. Soon after that I heard her heart beat slow down once again.

My brothers wanted to go hunting through the night so I figured this would be a good time to do it. This way I could get my frustrations out by running on the island and for the rest of the trip after tonight I won't have to stay away from Bella. At least I hope so.

**Tomorrow is 4****th**** of July. Will the holiday be a good one or continue to be uneasy? **

**Read and find out. **

**Lemons of course. **

**Please leave reviews! **


	9. Forgiveness

17

**Does Bella forgive Edward or will he have to work for it? **

**LEMON! Is it an Edward-Bella lemon or someone else's? Read and find out. **

**NEWEST CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**Sunday – 4****th**** of July **

**BPOV**

I woke up and it was hot out. I took off my pajamas and walked to my suitcase.

I took out my bathing suit to put it on and reached for my other cover up I brought. I like the white one I wore yesterday but it's at the main house. I'm definitely not going to get it. Especially not looking like I do right now.

The cover up is really cute. It is green but with white outlining in the boob area, waist, and straps. It is tight around my boobs but flows the rest of the way down. Really cute. Edward would like it – it covers everything. I miss him. I need to get a grip.

The bathing suit is exotic (it's the animal print one with the purple trim) and although I'm not quite feeling that way today, I really want to wear it. Maybe I'll feel a little more confident. It looks good on me. At least I think so.

I put on my bikini and cover up, grabbed my sunglasses and hat, and was ready to go take a walk on the beach.

I opened up the door and there was a tray of food on the ground. I picked it up and took it inside with me.

It was a cup of fruit, bagel with butter and jelly, and orange juice in a thermos. I was actually really hungry.

There was a note:

_Bella, _

_I'm terribly sorry about what I did. Please forgive me. I am in the jungle hunting with some of the guys. I'll be back in a few hours. Hopefully we can talk by then. _

_Love you always, _

_Edward _

It made me get a little chocked up. I know I'll eventually forgive him… I miss him too much. But I just needed some time alone last night.

After I was done eating I put some suntan lotion on, brushed my teeth and hair, and headed out. I walked along the beach for a while.

Luckily it wasn't too windy out so I didn't have to worry about my hat flying off into the ocean. The water felt nice when it would brush over my feet.

I kept walking, getting lost in my thoughts. Then I noticed how far I had walked. I could barely see the villas. I liked the distance, knowing I was actually alone. I'm not sure if they could hear me if I spoke or hear my heartbeat but at least I felt alone.

I sat down in dry sand so my cover up didn't get wet sand on it. I played with the seaweed and sticks that had washed up on land. Then it got too hot out so I went and laid under a palm tree. The shade felt great. Luckily I brought my small backpack. I drank some of my soda to keep myself hydrated. I took off my sunglasses and hat to fan myself with. I also filled the thermos with water and a washcloth so I could wet it and cool myself down a bit. If I went in the ocean too much the salt water would eventually make me hotter and make my skin dry. This way fresh water wouldn't. Discovery Channel.

I wonder if Edward is back. If he is I'm surprised he isn't sending out a search party for me. I'm just out on a walk but the things that would run through his mind are inevitable.

I poured some more water on the rag and patted my face and the back of my neck. It feels so good. I felt really sleepy. Damn heat makes you so tired. I leaned against the tree and felt myself falling asleep.

I woke up. It was cooler. Maybe a breeze came by. I realized I was in my villa. Did I walk back here? I don't remember walking back.

I was a little shaky. What the fuck? Then I thought about it. I tend to get light headed and shaky when I'm dehydrated. I leaned toward the side table and drank a few light sips of water. I didn't want to drink too fast and throw up. My lips hurt. I slowly got up and held onto a chair and then the wall while I walked to the bathroom.

Shit, my lips were really chapped. I took a wet washcloth and patted them to make them feel a little better. Then I grabbed my medicated chapstick from my little toiletry bag and put some on. "Ah. Better." They burned but I knew the medication in the chapstick would help.

I took another washcloth and patted my face and neck with cold water. I felt cooler since whoever found me took off my cover up. My feet no longer had sand on them either. They must have cleaned off my feet. I'm glad since I just changed the sheets.

I gulped down some water but after a minute or so I ran to the bathroom. I drank the cold water too fast and threw it up. Gross. Stupid me. I brushed my teeth and laid back down on top of the covers. I wanted to put on my cover up but I knew it had some sand on it. I'll just wait.

Then Carlisle was at the doorway. I covered myself with a light sheet.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"It's just that you were dehydrated when Edward found you."

Edward. I sighed. "I'm fine. I just needed some water."

He chuckled. He knows I don't want to make a big deal out of this. "If you say so."

"But I had water with me and I laid in the shade. I just fell asleep, that's all."

"I know. We just wanted to be precautious. Your lips are quite chapped. It's a clear sign of dehydration. You seemed frail too. The heat did a number on you."

I felt my lips. "Well, I'm much better now."

"Okay. If you feel that you are then just make sure you drink some more water and then you can do as you please."

"Thanks." I smiled and he left.

I still had a stomachache from the water but I made the bed, put on my cover up, hat, and sun glasses. I sat under the umbrella on our mini deck attached to our villa.

Alice walked over.

"Hi Alice."

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Don't tell me everyone knows I fell asleep down along the beach. I don't want any more attention."

"No, no one other than me, Esme, Edward, and Carlisle knows. I know you didn't want the attention."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Come and get something to eat."

"Um –"

She cut me off. "Don't worry, Edward is out with Emmett and Jasper."

"Oh, um, I wasn't worried about seeing him." I was a little worried but I didn't want anyone to know. "I just have a question."

"What is that?"

"Can you carry me?" I giggled. "The sand is too hot. I'll burn my feet."

She laughed. "Sure, no problem."

She carried me to the house and we were both laughing. "Thanks."

We walked in. Esme was the only one in the house. Why is she in the kitchen?

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you."

"I made you lunch."

"You didn't have to do that Esme. I could have done it myself."

"Nonsense."

She put the plate in front of me. "Here is a grilled cheese, kool-aid, and jello. I didn't want you to eat too heavy with just getting out of the heat. Just make sure you eat the grilled cheese slowly."

"Will do. Thanks."

I gulped down the kool-aid and immediately felt sick.

I put my one hand on my stomach and the other covering my mouth. "Uh, not smart."

"What's wrong dear?"

"I drank it too fast." I got up. I heard the front door open and close but I didn't pay any attention. I kept my hand over my mouth and semi-ran to the bathroom. As soon as I shut the door I threw up.

I sat back on the floor. I felt better. I'm a mess. There's always something wrong with me. I had to hold back a laugh. Great, now I'm going crazy, laughing at myself.

They have Listerine in the bathroom, sweet. Don't know why but who cares. After I was finished I opened the door to leave. I looked up and Edward was in front of me, getting ready to knock.

I jumped back and gasped. "Oh, Edward, you scared me." He really needs to stop doing that. I'm going to have heart problems. Not that I'll have to worry about that much longer, but still.

I could tell he was on edge. He didn't look right. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? Esme said your stomach was upset."

My face was still slightly puffy and blotchy from all the crying I did last night. By Edward's expression I knew he noticed.

"Yeah, I drank the kool-aid too fast."

"Oh, okay. Do you need help to the living room?"

I did feel a little shaky from the dehydration.

"Sure. I'm still a little shaky."

He picked me up and ran to the living room. He placed me on the couch and went into the kitchen.

He came back within seconds with a glass of water and my food. I smiled at him. "You're too good to me."

"I doubt that."

I smiled. There's no point in arguing.

I took a few bites of my sandwich, a scoop of jello, and laid down with my head on his lap. I put a pillow under my head so I was a little more comfortable.

I closed my eyes while he brushed my hair out of my face. "Thank you for breakfast this morning." I opened them.

"You don't need to thank me."

"I want to." He just smiled.

"It's warm in here." I took his hand and put it on my forehead and closed my eyes. I sighed in relief.

"Why don't you take off your cover up so you're cooler?"

I giggled. "I would but my bathing suit is quite exotic."

"I know. I saw."

I just smiled.

"How about you take it off and if someone comes in then I'll just put it over you."

"You just want to see me in my bikini again." I smirked.

He smiled. "It's possible."

I stood up and slipped it over my head. I heard him gasp. I giggled.

Then I turned around to fold it and put it on the coffee table. He had a clear view of my ass, which was hanging out by the way. I heard him swallow hard.

"You are not wearing that around here."

"We'll see." I heard him growl.

I laid back down and put his hand on my forehead. "That feels so good."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Bella, I want to apologize about yesterday."

"It's okay Edward."

"No it's not. I had no right to talk like that to them about our private life, especially about you."

I didn't say anything because I agreed.

"It's just that everyone knows our business now. I know people can hear us at times but _you_, of all people, talking to them about it, giving them details, especially details about me, I didn't like that."

"I know and I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what I can do for you to forgive me."

"You don't have to do anything. Just please don't do it again." I didn't have a sympathetic tone. It was straightforward and I meant it.

"Believe me, I will never, ever again."

"And if Emmett or anyone says anything about it, please stop them."

"Definitely."

"I mean I know he makes the usual comments but if he kicks it up a notch, please stop him."

"Absolutely."

"Good. That's settled."

"Far from it. I embarrassed you and I want to make it up to you."

"Okay then, you can start by promising to sleep in the villa with me tonight."

"Start?" He smiled.

"Yes, start." I smirked.

"It will be the start of many services."

"Good." I giggled.

He paused for a few seconds. "How was your night last night?" He had a concerned tone.

On that note I turned on my side, looking away from him. He started to play with my hair.

"As if you don't know."

He didn't say anything. He knew.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He was referring to my nightmare.

"I'd rather not."

"Please."

"Let's just say I don't think I'd be able to ever forgive these people after what they did and said. No matter how lonely I may have gotten." A tear ran from my one eye. I wanted to wipe it without it seeming obvious but it was useless so I just left it.

"_These people_?"

"Yes. The people in my dream who were really cruel to me." I didn't like thinking about it.

"I hope I wasn't one of the people who were mean to you."

I didn't say anything. My quietness made Edward tense up. He knew me not answering meant that he was one of the people.

Then I heard the door open and heard some people come in. I immediately sat up. I put my hand on my head. "Uh, head rush."

I stood up and so did Edward. I leaned over to pick my cover up off the coffee table.

"Nice ass Bella."

I growled. "Shut up Emmett."

"There it is." He smiled.

He sat down. "Very exotic. You look like a porn star. Except, you know, the lack of essentials in the northern area." He laughed. "Are you getting ready for a sequel to your first DVD?"

"No, I'm not."

Edward slipped my cover up on me and I sat back down on the couch next to him. I leaned on him as he put his arm around me. I put my hand on his knee. I wasn't doing it in a sexual way, just in an affectionate way.

Emmett looked over. "Are you guys going to start making out or something?"

"No," I snapped. I want him to be quiet. Fat chance.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Wow. Maybe he will be.

"So Bella, why did you say Jasper's name in your sleep last night?" Ugh!

I looked at him and he laughed.

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. We all heard it. And you were crying too."

I didn't say anything.

"You also said Edward's," Phil cut in.

"She always talks about Edward in her sleep," Emmett answered to Phil.

I didn't say anything.

"So, why did you say Jasper's name?"

Again, I kept quiet.

"Guys, leave her alone. If she doesn't want to talk then she doesn't have to."

They kept repeating over and over again, 'Come on Bella, tell us…tell us… come on… tell us…' over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore.

I leaned forward and semi-yelled at them. "It was a nightmare! Okay?" Then I sat back again, in the pocket of Edward's arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He squeezed me into him more.

"Jasper was in your nightmare?"

I didn't say anything. I just looked the other way. What don't they get about me not wanting to talk about this?

"That means Edward was in your nightmare too. Were any of us in there?"

I didn't want to talk about this.

"We were?" Emmett sounded excited. How could someone be excited about being in a nightmare?

"I didn't say anything."

"Exactly. That means a 'yes'."

I growled.

"What was it about?"

"I. Don't. Want to. Talk. About. It." I wanted to let out some tears of sadness and frustration at them and about my dream.

Edward spoke up. "Guys, come on. Leave her alone." I wanted him to yell at them, not plead with them. But he's not the yelling type. He is the growling type though. Why doesn't he do that?

"Must have been bad if we were all in it and you were crying when you said Edward's and Jasper's names."

I refused to talk.

"Were they mean to you?" He said in a baby voice, mocking me.

I decided to speak up. "You all were." I refused to look at him. I just stared off to the opposite side of the room. I was reminiscing about the dream, trying to not shed a tear.

"Emmett, cut it out." Now he had a tone.

Emmett ignored him. "Jasper and Edward were mean to you? Highly unlikely."

"Well they were. Everyone was." Edward tensed up. I knew he wanted to know more about it. I guess this was the perfect way for him to find out. I wish he'd stop it though. Oh well. Emmett would never quit anyways.

"Alice, Esme, and Carlisle too?"

I nodded.

"Damn. Now me, I understand. Even Rosie. But everyone else… definitely odd."

I didn't say anything.

"What were they mean to you about?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Was it about yesterday? They say people usually dream about something that happened that day."

I looked at him. "Just stop it Emmett!" I raised my voice a little but not too much. I didn't want people to come in and ask about it. I sighed in frustration. "I'm going outside for some air." I got up and walked outside.

I heard Emmett and Edward comment to each other on my way out.

"Why the hell do you always have to start shit Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who blabbed about my girlfriend in bed. She would have never had the dream if it weren't for _you_. That's all you man."

Phil spoke up. "Dude." He sounded like he was basically telling Emmet that he went too far.

Edward didn't say anything back. He's probably now upset with himself.

That was cold.

As soon as I stepped outside I sighed. I grabbed my hat and sunglasses from the table on the porch and walked to the dock. I sat down and let my feet dangle over the side. I was getting hot so I took off my cover up and put it on the dock so I could sit on it.

Edward came over shortly after.

"Love, what are you doing?"

"Just sitting here, thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

I looked at him. "I can't decide."

"Decide? Decide on what?" He had a somewhat uneasy face on. What did he think I meant? Who knows with him. Probably thinks I'll leave him or something. Please, that's ludicrous. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Bella."

I hesitated. "You should have seen the look on your face when I said what I couldn't 'decide' on. Don't tell me that you thought I was debating on whether or not I'd leave you?"

He didn't say anything. That meant a 'yes.'

I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "Believe me Edward, it would have to take a hell of a lot more for me to even consider leaving you… a _hell_ of a lot more." I wanted to stress that. "So get that crazy thought out of your head... now."

He looked at me but didn't say anything. I leaned up and kissed him for reassurance and love of course.

He grabbed my face and started to really kiss me. It was intense. He pressed his lips so hard against mine as if this was the last time he'd ever see me. I guess these past few hours without physical comfort or contact really got to him. He wanted to feel my touch again. I wanted to feel his too.

I put my hands through his hair while he caressed my back.

I pulled away and chuckled to myself. "Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"You never continued to ask me what I was actually deciding on."

"Right. So, what is it?"

"I'm just wondering what to do today. After all, today _is_ 4th of July." I also was thinking about the dream but I wasn't going to tell him that.

He smiled. "True. What would you like to do?"

"Is there something everyone usually does on this day?"

He chuckled. "Not really. I guess we're all kind of boring."

"You're not boring. And you know I'm not the type of person that needs entertaining, so don't worry about that. I just thought I'd ask."

I laid down. He looked at me confused. I smiled at him. He's going to love this. And I most certainly am too.

"Would you mind putting some suntan lotion on me? I don't want to burn."

"Of course love."

"It's on the deck at our villa."

He went and got in and was back in 2 seconds.

He sat at the bottom of my feet.

He put some on his hands and started rubbing my calf. I closed my eyes. "Mm…"

He moved up to my thigh right above my knee. I want him to move higher.

He put more on his hands and started rubbing it everywhere on my thigh. He went all the way up my inner thigh. I gasped and arched my back. I'm sure he was smiling.

Then he went down and did the same to my other leg. "Mmm… that feels good."

"I'm glad."

I never wanted him to stop. When he was done with my legs he let go. I pouted and he chuckled.

He knelt down next to my side. He squirted it on my stomach. I yelped. "That's cold."

I could see him some with my sunglasses on. Plus he was blocking some of the sun, which helped.

He went right above the lining of my bikini bottoms.

"More." Is all I said.

I saw him smile. He lifted my bottoms up some and stuck his hand in under my bottoms and rubbed my skin until right above my clit.

"So close."

"Yes. Too bad I can't touch anything more since I have lotion on my hands."

I growled. He chuckled.

He moved up to do my chest. I had an idea. I put my arms up and undid the tie behind my neck. I pulled the straps and let them hang under my arms. Then I slowly pulled down my top.

He gasped so I giggled. "Edward, put lotion all over my chest so I don't get burnt."

"Of course." He sounded calm but I knew he was eager. I'd love to hear the thoughts that are going on in his head right now.

He immediately went for my breasts and started massaging them.

I yelped. "Edward! Someone's eager." I smiled.

"We haven't had sex since yesterday afternoon so I am _very_ eager."

"You keep being fresh and you're going to spend another afternoon without sex."

He growled and I laughed.

He squeezed my nipple while massaging the other one. I gasped and arched my back to where my chest rose.

He finished massaging my front and I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me.

We started making out. He laid his body on me, our crotches coming into contact with each other.

"I missed you Edward."

"I missed you too Bella."

We started kissing again, my hands roamed through his hair as he had his one hand on my exposed breast.

Edward let go of my lips and picked me up to go on the one speedboat.

He quickly threw down a blanket and we both laid on it so no one would see us.

He started dry humping me and I couldn't stop moaning.

"Oh yes, Edward." I leaned my head back.

I started pushing up my hips so there was even harder friction.

He started undoing his pants while I slid my bottoms off.

I turned around and he looked confused.

"Edward, I want you to fuck me 'doggy-style'." I blushed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't you want to?"

"If you want to then I definitely want to."

"I want to."

He got behind me. He leaned on me some, reached around my waist and rubbed my clit. I moaned and started rocking my hips on his hand.

He stroked himself a few times and then entered me. "Shit Edward."

He was going slow at first but then sped up the pace.

I was moving back and forth sliding on his cock as he pushed deeper into me.

"Yes Edward."

I let my head fall downward while I panted and moaned.

I said 'uh' each time he thrusted.

He was giving it to me hard, grabbing my hips and slamming into me.

"Yes Edward, just like that!" It felt wonderful.

He took his hand and reached around me again, rubbing my clit. "Oh yeah… oh yeah. That's so good."

I kept moaning and he was groaning. I loved it. Since we hadn't had sex since yesterday afternoon, we were both really horny.

After a minute or so he said the magic words. "I'm gonna cum Bella."

I was almost there. I was panting.

I rubbed my clit a little and then rocked myself back and forth.

I felt him bend his hips backward and down, flinging his cock upward, out of me. I moaned from the pressure of him doing that. Then I rocked back and forth a few times from the constant movement from before. He let his cock bounce on my ass without holding onto it. The cum was squirting on my back and the deck of the boat.

I turned around when he was done. I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted.

"Edward, I didn't cum."

He had an apologetic look on his face. He was about to say something but I stopped him.

"I hope that felt good."

"Oh it did."

"Good because now you're about to be punished._ You_ have to make _me_ feel good. You were bad and came without me so now you have make me cum… hard."

He leaned down and I pushed his head between my legs. "Suck it Edward. Lick it. Eat me out."

He moaned into my pussy. I gasped and laid back. My legs were bent and wide open.

He had his arms wrapped up and around my inner thighs, holding me close to his face as he ate me out.

He started sucking on my clit. "Oh Edward, yes!"

"Make me cum." I kept gasping each time he licked my slit, sucked on my clit, or plunged his tongue in me.

I started rocking my hips as I felt the heat run through my body.

He knew from the fast pace of my hips to suck and suck and suck on my clit. Finally I began to twitch and shook my legs as they fell flat on the boat. I kept twitching up and down, back and forth, raising my chest and lowering it. Finally I stopped and lowered my chest. I couldn't stop panting as I tried to catch my breath.

I opened my eyes and Edward laid next to me on the blanket. He, of course, had a smile on his face.

I smiled. "You're forgiven."

**In the next chapter you see how the rest of their holiday night goes. **

**Please leave reviews. **


	10. A Night to Remember

28

**This is the night of 4****th**** of July. **

**Fun things sure do happen on holidays. **

**Lemons. **

**Ps – This chapter is longer than the others because I didn't want to split it up. **

It was night and we were in the villa. The family was going to do some hardcore fireworks, a bonfire, and night swimming.

"Edward, I'm not sure if I want to night swim."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Even if you want to swim after dinner, you can always come back and get changed."

I nodded. "Just please don't let your brother push me in. I want to look nice tonight."

"Okay, I promise."

I got a shower and straightened my hair. I put it to the side and around over my shoulder. I tied it with a hair tie and used a curling iron to curl a few pieces that were draped over my shoulder. I then put a tropical flower where the hair tie was. It looked very nice. I've learned a lot from Alice. I then put some make up on and the other usual things I do when getting ready to go out.

I took out a dress to wear. It was navy blue, Edward's favorite.

It looked like a navy blue tank top all the way until a little past my belly button, almost to my waist line. But then it turned into a ruffled bottom of three layers, going down to my mid thigh. It was really comfortable but flowed just right and was really pretty and simple.

"I think I'll wear a thong, so I'm comfortable." I lifted it up and showed him. It was navy blue. He gasped at the sight. I giggled in response. "You're too easy."

He growled.

I put in earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. I didn't bother wearing sandals. I just went barefoot.

"How do I look Edward?"

"You look amazing. It looks comfortable but also so very pretty on you. It fits you perfectly."

I blushed. "Thank you. You look really handsome."

He gave me his half smile. "Thanks."

I put my clothes that I had washed in my suitcase and put the sheets from the washer into the dryer.

Edward put his arms around my waist. "What are you doing, love?"

"I'm doing some wash."

"You don't have to do that."

I pushed 'start.' "Too bad, it's done." He growled. I smiled.

He took my hand and we walked down the ramp onto the sand. I put my arm through his and leaned into him as we walked to the bonfire.

Alice ran over. "Bella, you look so pretty." She was so excited. "Wow, you did your hair and everything by yourself. You're learning."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm so happy I'm rubbing off on you."

"That doesn't mean I won't wear something twice, cause guess what, I will."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled and skipped away. She's something else. One of a kind.

We were closer to the bonfire. A friend, Kyle, put his arm around Edward and started messing with him. They were both laughing and talking. I decided to go inside. I'll see what other people are doing.

I went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. I sat at the counter. I wonder what they do with this food when they leave? Mmm… they should give it to charity for the local natives. My thoughts were then interrupted.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Paul. What's up?"

"Nothing really. It's getting rough out there. They're throwing around a football and wrestling with each other."

"Let me guess, Emmett is starting most of it?"

"Of course."

"Yup, of course." We laughed. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Oh definitely."

"That's good. Anything your favorite?"

"The jet skis were awesome."

"Yeah, they were pretty awesome." I couldn't help but remember my and Edward's time on the jet ski. Now I'm getting hot. Damn.

"Hanging out with you has been great too."

I wonder where he's going with this. "Yeah, it's been nice talking to you too. It's nice to know the Denalis and Cullens have other vampire friends that can come on vacation with us."

"True." We chuckled.

"It's just nice to meet a girl that I can relax with and talk to. Tanya is a handful."

I laughed. "That she is. Do you live in Alaska too? What's going on with you two?"

"Why so interested?" He smiled.

"Curious. Tanya use to have a thing for Edward. Or maybe she still does, who knows. But I'm just hoping she finds someone soon so she gets off my back."

"Ah, I got ya. I can only imagine what you deal with, with her."

"You should have seen it at Halloween and New Years. They had parties on those two holidays. She would get me alone and the things she would come out of her mouth were hilarious."

We laughed. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't like to spread gossip or talk too much about people though, ya know. Karma. Something always comes back at ya."

"I see your point. But next time the Denalis head to Forks maybe I'll join them."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. We'll get to hang out once in awhile."

"Definitely. I'm gonna head outside." That was out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Edward's coming."

"Oh okay." We both laughed and he got up.

He patted Edward on the shoulder saying hi as he walked past him.

"Hello love."

"Hi."

"What were you and Paul talking about?"

"That's for us to know and you _not_ to find out."

"Isn't the saying for 'you _to_ find out'?"

"Yes." I grinned and he growled.

"Oh stop. It was nothing. We were just chatting. I'm surprised you didn't hear us."

"When you're outside with all those guys, with thoughts screaming everywhere, it's hard to pin point certain conversations."

I nodded. "Must be frustrating sometimes."

"Definitely."

I got up. "Well I'm going to make myself dinner."

"No, let me make it."

"Edward, I can make my own."

"But I want to do this."

"Well I'm not telling you what I want so you won't know what to make."

He growled in frustration.

I looked around looking through cabinets and the fridge. "What should I have? Mmm.." Then I saw it. "Yay!"

"What?" He smiled.

"I'm making cheese quesadillas." I smiled and brought the cheese and two tortilla wraps out on the counter.

I put the one tortilla wrap down, sprinkled the cheddar cheese on it and put the other one on top. Then I put it in the microwave. I set it for a minute.

"I remember the last time you had a cheese quesadilla."

"What? When?" I couldn't remember.

He laughed. "When you were high and drunk at the same time. You asked for some and I made it. But you never ate it because you were too busy dancing and stripping."

I laughed. "Right. Did we ever delete that video?"

"I'm not sure. You took it and ran into my room."

"Right. I forgot." Shit I thought maybe he'd forget about that. What was I thinking? Duh.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Did you delete it?"

I hesitated. "Maybe." I paused. "Maybe not." I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"Bell Swan, did you keep that tape?"

I looked at him with a smirk. "It's possible."

He darted around the counter to stand next to me. "You're a sneaky little devil."

"At least you get to watch it when we get home. You can see me topless."

He closed his eyes remembering that night. "It was a great view."

"I'm glad you liked it." I paused. "You know what else I know you'll like?"

"What's that?" He smiled.

I took his hand and ran it from my inner thigh up to cup my pussy. "Mmm…"

"This is one of the many benefits when wearing a dress." He nodded.

He started rubbing me. "Ah, Edward." I was just teasing, I didn't expect him to do that.

He moved his hand up some to go underneath the waistband of my thong. Then he really started rubbing me.

"Oh shit." I closed my eyes. "Oh yeah." I wasn't going to object.

He moved his middle finger down, in between my lips, and started fingering me.

"Shit Bella, you're so wet." I blushed and covered my face.

I couldn't help myself… I started riding his hand as he used his thumb to rub my clit. He started kissing me. I grabbed his face to bring it closer to me.

Then he pulled out of me and bent down behind the counter. What the hell is he doing?

Then Phil came in. "Hey Bella, what's up?" My face immediately became flushed.

Edward lifted up my dress some and pulled down my thong to my knees. He started licking me. Shit that feels good.

"Ah." I swallowed hard.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. I just stubbed my… um… toe." I gripped onto the counter.

"Oh, um, okay." I hope he doesn't realize what actually is going on.

Damn now he's sucking on my clit while fingering me.

"Why are you in here alone?"

"I'm just… ahh…. Um… going to e—aa—ttt.. ahh …" I panted and then swallowed hard. "… eat dinner."

He looked at me funny. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, totally." I was breathing heavily.

Oh my god I'm gonna cum. He's sucking on my clit. I started shaking a little. I gripped onto the counter.

"So you're coming after you're done eating?" I laughed because he said 'coming.'

"Did I say something funny?"

"What? No. Sorry."

"Okay, so you are then?"

I wanted to ride his face so bad.

Then he bit my clit and continued to suck on it. Overload! "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh… yes!" I panted and held onto the counter. My legs almost gave out but Edward held me up by my inner thighs.

He looked at me like I was a freak. "So… that's a 'yes' then?" I tried not to laugh.

I was breathing heavily. "Um yeah, I will." I put my head down on the counter.

I heard the door close. Phil left.

Then Edward came out from behind the counter. I gripped on the counter so I wouldn't fall. Edward saw and held my hips from behind me.

"I hope you enjoyed that."

I laughed. "What do you think?"

He carried me to the table and brought me my quesadilla. I used the knife to cut it into a few pieces and then ate it. I was so hungry.

After we cleaned up we headed outside.

Emmett and a few other guys who were invited were sitting outside by the porch.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," I said back.

"So, did you enjoy it?"

"My dinner? Yeah it was good." I smiled. He's being nice.

"No, I was talking to Edward. Edward did you enjoy eating it?"

I was confused. "Eating what?" What the hell is he talking about? What would he be eating?

Edward growled and looked pissed.

"You know, eating Bella out?" Emmett began to laugh. I covered my face in embarrassment.

"No…no…no…no… no." I kept repeating to myself.

All the guys started to laugh. Edward tackled Emmett and they started wrestling.

I sat on the step. "Fuckin' Emmett. Always has to start shit."

Edward came back shortly after.

"So, what's the damage?"

"I've got a ripped shirt but you should see his face."

I smiled. "Good."

I took his hand and we walked to the bonfire.

Edward sat on one of the blankets and I sat in front of him between his legs. I leaned against him. It's such a beautiful night.

Some of the vampires started telling stories about different things they've experienced since they've been changed. But then the one guy, Dean, started telling a story about a female vampire he met years ago. He went into detail about the sexual things they did. He basically wanted to brag about the shit he did with her.

I didn't like Edward talking about me like that but since I don't know the girl and for all I know she'd like him telling everyone, I just focused on the details. It was like reading an erotic book. 'Book-on-Tape' almost.

"Woo…"

"You alright?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah."

"What?" He didn't really understand my tone about it.

I whispered lightly in his ear, almost barely speaking. I didn't want everyone staring at us if they heard.

"This story is getting me hot." I whispered.

He backed his face away and stared at me. I bit my lip.

Edward helped me up. Oh yeah.

"Where are you guys going?" Dean asked. "I'm not done my story yet."

"Believe me, we heard enough. Thanks." I giggled and Edward carried me to our room.

He put me down. We started making out.

"Oh my god Edward, did you hear about what the girl did?"

"She did a lot of things. What are you specifically talking about?"

We spoke through our kisses.

"How she let him… fuck her boobs." I giggled. He pulled away.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Oh yeah. I want you to fuck my boobs."

He smiled, which made me smile.

He helped me get undressed and then he began to undress.

He lightly threw me on the bed and I yelped.

I started to rub myself while he was taking off his pants. He looked at me and then down at my pussy, watching me rub myself.

He climbed on the bed and got between my legs. In one stroke with his tongue, he licked from my entrance all the way up, between my lips and over my clit.

I threw my head back. "Holy Fuck Edward."

He pecked kisses on my clit.

"You're such a tease."

"Like you have room to talk."

I growled. He laughed.

He moved up to where his cock was pushed against my pussy. "Oh shit."

He started humping my clit. I humped back.

I couldn't stop moaning.

He did it faster and faster to the point I couldn't take it anymore. I moaned really loud as I started cumming. I was shaking and twitching. God did that feels so good.

I was panting and finally stopped moving.

"Shit Edward."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He stared at me in awe. He's nuts.

"Now it's your turn."

I got on my knees and pushed him to lay down.

I got in between his legs and devoured his cock right away. It was calling my name and I couldn't refuse.

I started bobbing my head to where his tip kept hitting the back of my throat. He kept grunting and moaning.

He had his hand on my head, guiding my mouth onto his cock.

I took his hand and pressed against it, to hold my head all the way down, to where I had his entire cock in my mouth. I started to gag but I kept it in there. Finally after a few seconds I let go. Some saliva was hanging from my mouth, connecting down onto his cock.

"Holy shit Bella, you're fucking incredible."

I wiped my mouth and put it back in.

I bobbed my head and gagged almost each time.

Then he started thrusting his hips upward as I kept my head still. From hitting the back of my throat I continued to make gagging noises.

"Oh fuck Bella, I'm gonna cum." He kept grunting.

I didn't let him cum though. I pulled off of him. From his constant moving, even after I took my mouth off, he thrusted upward a few times. It was fucking hot.

I pulled him up as I laid back down.

He straddled up on my upper abdomen and put his cock in between my boobs. I squeezed them together, trapping his cock in between them.

"Oh shit Bella."

Then he started thrusting in and out. Slow at first but then he started going faster.

"That's it. Just like that. Fuck my tits." I've never said 'tits' before and Edward looked at me when I did. I blushed.

He must have found it hot because he started going faster and grunted.

"Oh yeah…. Fuck…" He wouldn't stop moaning.

He started going deeper and deeper to wear the tip kept hitting my lips. I stuck out my tongue flat so it would rub up on the flat part each time he thrusted.

"Oh Fuck Bella! That feels so good."

Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

He did it so fast the bed was shaking. It was incredible.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He came. It was all over my boobs. He sat back. I started playing with the cum and rubbing it on my boobs and nipples. He just stared at me, still semi-hard since I started doing this.

I pulled him on top of me and put his dick in me.

"Fuck me."

He started fucking me like mad. He was still horny and god knows I was.

It wasn't long until we both came. "Shit Edward.. Yes.. Fuck!" And I came.

"Oh yeah… oh yeah… oh yeah…. Fuck… fuck… fuck!" He came too.

He went one last full, deep thrust and held in me, buckling his hips. It lifted my hips up and I felt him drain in me.

"Oh shit Edward, yes." I gasped. "Fill me."

He groaned in response and I smiled.

He laid on me as we recovered.

We laid there for about ten or so minutes. We were now just enjoying each other's bodies.

"Come on Edward, I need to get cleaned up. Time for a swim."

He lifted his head, kissed me, and then got off. He helped me off the bed so I could get dressed. Even though I'm sure he didn't actually want me to.

I slipped on my new bathing suit. Most of it was black but the ass, crotch, and boobs were red. It looked hot. Haha. There were strings on the sides (easy access haha) and everything else was black.

"Bella, don't you think that's a little much."

I gave him a look. "Edward, you think all my bathing suits are 'a little much'."

"That's because they are."

"Oh well, let's go. I'm ready for a swim."

He wasn't dressed yet but I took off running down the beach.

"Bella!'

"What? You're too slow!"

I was laughing and running. Then someone ran by and swooped me up.

"Emmett, put me down!"

"No. No. No. I haven't done this for awhile so I think it's about time."

"What are you talking about?"

He was now on the dock. "No Emmett, don't!"

"Too late." He threw me off the dock. I screamed.

I was now in the pitched black water. I was so freaked out. I could see a little bit in the water from the lights in the villas and the big bon fire, but that's about it.

I started to swim up but something stopped me. I looked down and I could see a little bit that my bathing suit bottom was stuck on something connected to the dock.

I tried pulling it but then I started to panic. Oh my god it won't come loose. I wouldn't be as scared but it's so dark in the water. Who knows what the hell is around me. Being forced to stay under water is freaking me the hell out.

I kept pulling and pulling. It's been almost 30 seconds since I've been down here. I can't hold my breath much longer. Oh my god I want to freak.

Then I heard something. Oh my god, is it a shark? Holy crap. I'm going to die!

I looked over, I could only see a little. It was Edward. Oh thank god!

He saw I was stuck. He tried unraveling it.

I pulled his face to me. I pointed to my mouth and nose, telling him I can't hold my breath any longer.

He ripped my bottoms off and swam me to the top. I sucked in a big mouthful of air when I reached the top. Yes. Oxygen.

"Hey Bella, I thought you might have gotten lost down there." Emmett laughed.

I kept coughing and trying to swim but my muscles hurt. I mumbled to myself, "Asshole."

"I'm just kidding. I was about to jump in for you but Edward beat me to it."

Edward saw I was struggling and swam me to shore.

"Wait, Edward, no!"

He stopped while we were still semi deep.

"Edward, I don't have bikini bottoms on." I blushed.

Edward darted in our villa, got a pair of bottoms and I put them on. Good.

We finally got to shore and I laid down on my back.

"Damn. I didn't think I could hold my breath any longer."

I turned my head sideways and Edward was kneeling next to me.

"Are you alright love?"

I nodded, still catching my breath.

"Did you want to go lay down?"

"I want to lay down here." He smiled.

He got me a towel. I wrapped myself in it and sat in between Edward's legs.

"Here we go people!" Emmett yelled.

"What is he talking about Edward?"

He smiled. "Just watch."

I heard a bang. I turned my head back straight.

Fireworks were going off. They were huge and beautiful.

"They look like the ones that professionals use."

"That's because they are."

I smiled. "Wow." I'm not surprised. "I've never seen a firework show in person before."

He squeezed me tighter and I leaned my head back against his shoulder.

The fireworks went on for a few minutes but then it stopped.

"That was beautiful."

"I've seen better."

He was looking at me. "You're impossible." He chuckled.

I got up and wrapped the towel around me. I decided to get a drink.

I went into the kitchen to see what they have.

"Hey Emmett." I gave him a dirty look.

"Oh stop."

"You stop."

"You really need to come up with better come backs."

"Well, you need to come up with a better way to 'joke' with me. It's not really a joke when you kill the person."

"I guess we have our own definition of a joke then."

I growled.

"Here." He handed me a cup of tea.

"It's hot herbal tea." He shrugged. "Esme made it and insisted on giving it to you. I guess she felt bad because you got thrown in the water. Pff." He shook his head and left. "No fun."

I made a face at him while he left.

I drank some of the tea and took it out with me. Mm... really good. And warm. I've never had this kind of tea before.

I walked out and sat on the porch swing. Everyone seemed to be having fun. This was really a great weekend.

I drank all the tea and went into get more. It was in a little pitcher on the stove.

I went back outside. I never really knew tea could make you so relaxed.

After another cup I started feeling relaxed and woozie. I stood up. "Whoa." I giggled.

I took another swig. "This stuff is goooddd."

I headed for the kitchen and got a bigger cup. Then I filled it to the top with the tea.

I took a few more swigs.

I headed out front.

I saw Paul. I'll go say hi.

"Sup Paul?"

I hung on him. He gave me a weird look.

"Nothing. You feeling alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling good. Real good."

"Oh. Um, that's good."

"You know… you should… you should… Pff… I'm not making any sense."

He just looked at me.

"What I'm trying to say is… " I swallowed. "Is that you should dump that bitch Tanya and find someone else. Someone better. Pfff…" I started laughing. I sound retarded.

"We aren't together, remember?"

"Oh right. Right. I remember now. Well that's good. Keep your eyes open. Remember, ice berg straight ahead." I started laughing and ran away.

I took another swig of my drink. Then I bumped into Dylan. "Whoa, Dylan. My bad. Didn't see you there."

"You alright Bella?"

"What? Oh yeah, never better. What you up to?"

"Me and Cindy here were just talking."

I turned and sat on his lap. He jumped a little. I surprised him. "Oh yeah? What are we talking about?" I looked at him. "Sex stuff?" I giggled as I put my head on his shoulder. I saw Edward see me on his lap, with my head on his shoulder. Oh shit. But looks like he was talking to someone. He won't be rude. Good, I have a few minutes. "Can I join in?" I giggled again as I lifted my head to look at Cindy and back at him.

"Um… I'm not sure about that."

"No, I may be able to help. Lay it on me."

"Um, okay. We were just talking about our ex's."

I shook my head. "Oh. Nah, I wouldn't be able to help with that. Other than Edward, the last person I had kissed was my old camp roommate."

"Oh your camp bunking arrangements were co-ed?"

I shook my head. "What? No. She was a girl silly." I poked his nose. I giggled.

He had a shocked look on his face. "Wait, what?"

"Oh shit, Edward's coming over. I have to hide from him."

"Why?"

"I just feel like I need too." I smiled. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." He was intrigued but I'm not going to tell him anything sexual.

"I think Emmett spiked my drink. I'm drunk. Pfff.." I laughed.

He laughed. "Is this the first time you've gotten drunk Bella?"

"What? No. Last time Emmett got me drunk and high in the same night. I actually ended up stripping and taking off my top. Edward had to jump on me to stop me. I did show a little skin and that bastard Emmett taped it. He loves torturing me." I let out a big laugh.

I saw in Edward's eyes that he was going to dart over. "Oh shit, I have to go." I got off of Dylan's lap and started running around the main villa.

I hope he doesn't find me. I took one last big gulp of my drink because I knew if Edward found me that he'd take it away from me.

I saw Phil in the window.

"Phil…" I whispered.

He looked out the window. "Bella?"

"Come here." I waved him on.

"I need you to get me some more tea that is on the stove."

"Oh, um, okay."

He brought it out to me and I poured it in my cup. I took a few swigs.

"You really like that tea."

"Oh yeah."

"So why are you out here?"

I giggled. "I think I'm drunk." I let out another laugh. "Shh… Phil, be quiet. Edward may hear us."

"I didn't say anything. You're the one being loud."

"No… no… you need to help me hide." I took another gulp.

"Hide? Hide where? From who? Edward? You know he'd find you."

"I just need a head start."

He laughed. "Bella, you do realize he's the fastest vampire on the island."

"That's irrelevant."

"How so?" He laughed. So I laughed.

"Come on!" I whispered.

I grabbed his hand and started to run around the corner laughing when I bumped right into Edward.

I fell back a little, right into Phil's arms. Edward quickly looked up at him and then at me.

"Oh Edward, I was just coming to find you." I laughed.

"Oh really? So you weren't planning on hiding from me?"

I giggled. "What? You're crazy." I stood up and looked at Phil with big eyes.

"No, I think you're the one that's crazy."

"Edward Cullen, how dare you!" I laughed.

He smirked. "So you can call me crazy but I can't call you crazy?"

"Exactly."

"And why's that?"

"Because that's the way it works."

"That's the way what works?"

"It."

"What's 'it'?"

"Edward, you need to keep up."

"Keep up with what?" He was so confused. I don't even know what I'm saying. I laughed.

"Oh Edward, Edward, Edward. You're so lost. You really need to get yourself educated."

"Educated on what?"

I shook my head and walked around the house while I giggled. I have no idea what just happened.

"Phil, what the hell is she talking about?"

"I have no freakin clue. But I can tell you this much… She's drunk off her ass. Like majorly. Emmett put shit in her tea."

I yelled from out front. "Come on Phil, that was our secret!"

"You never said anything about keeping it a secret."

"Oh right, that was Dylan." I didn't say it loud but I knew both Edward and Phil heard me.

I looked up and Edward was next to me.

"Alright Bella, that's enough, let's go." He took my hand and we started walking.

"Let's go where?"

"To the villa."

"Mm... am I going to be punished?"

He chuckled. "Come to think of it, I think you will be. You're punishment is no sex tonight."

"What? No!"

I started running away from him. I tripped and fell on Dylan. I was now straddling him.

"Dylan you have to help me!"

"What?" He was confused.

"Edward said my punishment is no sex tonight! I need your help!" I was referring to making Edward have sex with me but I have a feeling he interpreted it differently.

He smiled. "Sure, I can help you with that."

Then I felt someone pick me up. I yelped. He put me over his shoulder. I smacked his ass.

"Edward, Dylan was about to form a plan with me to get you to have sex with me."

He chuckled. "Trust me, that wasn't his 'plan'."

"What?" I'm so confused.

We made it to the villa and he plopped me onto the bed. I yelped.

"Bella, I'm going to run you a bath."

"Okay." I smiled.

While he did that I got out of my bathing suit and spread myself on the bed.

"Oh Edward..."

"Yeah?"

He came out from the bathroom.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like my drunken fiancée is trying to get me to have sex with her."

"Exactly." I smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's not going to happen. I don't feel right sleeping with you since you're drunk."

"Alrighty then." I walked up to him but almost stumbled. I grabbed onto a chair and laughed.

I played with his shirt.

"I understand your point of view." I nodded.

"Thank you."

"I'll just use the jet in the bathtub as my 'Edward' tonight."

I smiled and went into the bathroom.

"Oh come on Bella."

"Shh… Edward and I are about to 'get it on'." I laughed loudly. Get it on.

He growled. "You're ridiculous, you know that."

I closed the door.

"Oh yeah, I know that. I also know that 'Edward' is rockin' it in here." I giggled.

"I can't wait until you sober up."

"I can't wait until you feel me up." I let out a loud laugh. I heard him chuckle.

After 15 minutes or so I got out of the tub relaxed, tired, and 'satisfied'.

"Have a nice bath?"

"Oh yeah." He growled.

I kissed him. "Don't worry, you'll get your turn."

"So we're taking turns now are we? Who is involved in this may I ask?"

"No you may not ask." I giggled and jumped on the bed.

"Good night my sex god." He chuckled.

"Good night love."

I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up in a sweat. It was so hot in the villa. I didn't open my eyes though. I could tell it was still in the middle of the night. Usually when it's morning you can somewhat see like light even though your eyes are closed. Mine were pitch black.

I don't know why but I am so horny right now. Geez… when am I not horny? I need rehab. I almost laughed.

I want to play with Edward. Let's tease a little, shall we?

I was naked because it was a hot night and I wanted to be comfortable. After being alone the other night I just wanted to be close to Edward. He still feels that he owes me but he told me he'd never do it again and I believe him.

I started moving my legs around, just slightly. I knew my heartbeat has changed so he knows I'm at least somewhat awake. With moving my legs around but not opening my eyes, he may come to the conclusion that I'm just dreaming.

First, while slightly moving my legs around, I stretched until the sheet moved to expose my breasts. I was chilly now so I'm sure my nipples were hard. Then I brought my arms up to my head and intertwined my fingers through my hair. I lifted it up in a sexual way. It's hard to explain. Then I decided a little moan while doing this would be perfect.

After that I arched my back to lift up my chest. While I did this I ran my hands from my hair, over my shoulders to cupping my breasts. I squeezed them and massaged them until I decided to lower my chest. I let out a little moan and giggle while turning my face sideways, causing my left cheek to be on the pillow. It was so difficult not to give in and laugh.

I kept my one hand over my breast while I took my other one and started sliding it under the covers.

I brushed my clit and gasped. I moaned some. I didn't finger myself; I just played with my clit. It's more believable than actually full-blown fingering myself. This way it just looks like I'm moving around, somewhat knowing I'm touching myself but not completely aware.

I started out slow, just enjoying my touch. But then I started going a little faster and I gasped. "Mmm…."

I squeezed my breast again and moved my hips up some to shift my position a little. I continued to rub myself but then went to a slower pace. I bit my lip and began to go faster. I gasped again. I decided some dirty talk is in order.

"Mmm… Edward." I waited a few seconds. "Edward, faster." I gasped. "Just like that." I lifted my chest as I bit my lip.

I took my hand out to stretch again, putting my one arm bent above my head, while raising my chest once again.

Then I kicked the sheets down some more, as though I was hot. Now he could see everything above my belly button. I know he wants me to kick just a little more. I want him to want more…. So I stayed still for a few minutes, to act like I stopped dreaming. He growled since I stopped. I almost giggled because of the silence. He may think it's over and I won't touch myself anymore but little does he know that my 'dream' came back.

I decided to scrunch my legs up some to put them over the sheet. But I did it in a slow, scattered way, as though I'm just uncomfortable because of the heat. Now I was fully exposed. I was so close to ruining it by laughing. Then I put my one hand on my breast again and lowered my hand to rub my clit. It felt so good. I did it slow while moving my hips slightly. Remember, it needs to be believable. I started moaning again and decided to spread my legs…. wide. Mmm… I hope he's enjoying the view. Can a person 'blush' when they're 'asleep'? I giggled. I couldn't hold it in. Hopefully he thinks it's part of the dream.

"Mmm…" Then I heard the door creek and some wind blew in. I knew Edward was in the room already because he promised me he wouldn't leave. Maybe he thought I needed some air since I was sweating.

"Mmm… Edward…" I whispered.

Then I heard a whisper. Fuck. I slowly removed my hand and closed my legs as if I did it willingly. I then stopped moving. I must look stupid to whoever it is. Plus I'm fuckin naked. Ah! It mustn't be someone Edward is threatened by or cautious of because if so, he would have pushed them outside to talk. I'm not sure.

"Is she having a sex dream? Now I know why you always watch her sleep. It all makes sense now. Shit, dude, was she just touching herself? Please tell me she was!" I played it cool. I didn't rigid up or anything. If it was any other male vampire on the island other than Emmett I would have freaked and 'woken up.'

"Shut up Emmett," Edward whispered.

I acted as though the wind that just blew in made me cold and I pulled the covers over me. I shivered to make it believable.

No more legs spread, pussy shown, breasts exposed, or massaging myself. Irritation filled the air, I'm sure of it.

"Get out Emmett." I could tell in his voice he was mad, or like I said… irritated. I'm not sure if he was mad that Emmett made me 'cold' or mad because I was now covered and my 'sex dream' was over. Probably both.

"Okay, okay."

Then I heard the door close. Damn Emmett for ruining this. I was on my side, facing away from him. This is not over yet. I smiled to myself.

A few minutes later I rolled over and moved the covers down some. My breasts were showing again. I put my hand under the covers, slightly touched myself but then brought my hand back up. I heard him growl in frustration. I almost gave in.

Then I jolted a little, to appear that I've woken up. I put my arm out to feel for him. But I kept my eyes closed. Then hopefully he'd believe that I'm not fully awake, that I wasn't fully aware to open my eyes yet.

"Edward?"

"I'm here love."

I smiled. "Mmm…" I moved closer and rested my head under his neck and my chest now on his. My nipples were sticking to his chest because of the sweat on my body. I heard him gasp at our contact.

I giggled.

"What's so funny love?"

"Nothing."

"It's not 'nothing' if you're laughing."

"I don't want to tell you."

"Please."

"No."

"Bella please."

I sighed. I waited a few seconds. "Okay…" This is killing him. I had to keep focused and not laugh.

"Okay what?"

I giggled. "Edward?"

"Yes?" He wanted to know so badly. I think he was hoping I would mention something about my 'dream' since I usually tell him about them when I wake up. But I don't think he'd initially bring it up, since I'd get embarrassed.

"I'm…" I giggled.

"You're?..." He was getting impatient. I knew he wanted an answer… now. He wasn't getting angry, rather more sexually frustrated. I love it.

"I'm really…." I laughed and covered my mouth. "…. really horny." I let out a laugh of embarrassment. I felt my face getting red. Saying it out loud made me embarrassed. Here I am, willing to touch myself in front of him and be naked in front of my soon to be brother-in-law yet I blush after saying a freakin word. I'm messed up. I almost laughed at myself.

He chuckled and traced his fingers on my arm.

"I know. You kept touching yourself in your dream and moaning. You even kicked off the covers. I could see you naked."

He was waiting for a response. Probably thought I would feel self-conscious and embarrassed. Not tonight.

I looked up at him. "I know." I bit my lip.

His eyes got a little wider.

"What?" He was in disbelief.

I didn't say anything; I just looked at him, still biting my lip.

He flipped me over so he was right between my legs. I yelped.

"Isabella Swan, are you telling me that you pretended to have a sex dream but you've been awake this whole time? Teasing me? Because you were horny?"

I bit my lip and nodded my head, trying to hold back a smile.

He was so surprised. "You're so sneaky. And getting better at acting, might I add. I'm impressed."

I smiled in satisfaction.

"Guess what's going to happen now?"

"What?"

"You're going to be disciplined for your lying and deceiving."

"What's my punishment? Do I have to put clothes on?" I got up and grabbed a shirt. But he pulled me back on the bed.

I was soaked. I wanted him so badly.

"No you don't. You're getting completely the opposite. Lay down and spread your legs."

I gasped. "Edward Cullen, you're being demanding."

"Spread them."

I got big eyed. Oh my god I'm so turned on right now.

I slowly spread my legs wide. He smiled and looked in between my legs. "Shit, you're so wet."

He went to touch it and I quickly closed my legs. He growled. I smiled.

"Open them," he demanded.

I smirked. "No."

He pulled them apart. "You're being a bad girl and now you need to be taught a lesson."

"Whatever you do, don't fuck me!"

He started to undo his shorts. "Too bad, that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Just don't be too rough." I smiled and bit my lip.

He lightly pushed me back, got in between my legs, and put them over his shoulders.

"Rough is exactly how you're gonna get it. I want you to scream! Loud!"

He slammed into me and I screamed.

"Yes, just like that… I want to hear you."

He kept thrusting like a mad man. I couldn't stop moaning, groaning, and screaming.

"Yes, take my cock!"

"Yes! Yes!"

He was so deep in me. "I'm giving you the punishment you deserve."

"Oh yeah, give it to me!"

He gave me long and hard thrusts, giving me his all.

I could tell he wanted release, as did I. He bent down, wrapped my legs around his waist, and started fucking me senseless.

I couldn't stop screaming. There was no stopping me.

He stuck his tongue in my mouth and we couldn't stop kissing. It was great. I put my hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. He moaned.

Then he slightly bit my lip and moved up straight on his knees. He rose my hips against him. He kept his hands on them, gripping them. He started slamming into me as he brought his hips back into him.

I kept repeating 'Oh yes,' 'Uh huh,' 'Fuck' and moan after moan, matching his thrusts.

"Oh shit Bella, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me Edward!"

I gripped onto the sheets and arched my back.

"Oh shit!" I started twitching and I gripped my walls around him while I came.

"Fuck!" He thrusted one last time and held in me. He was cumming so hard in me. It felt amazing. He humped me slowly until he was done. Then he laid on top of me. That was incredible.

He had his head in my neck. I stroked his hair.

I felt the cum sliding out of me. I'm sure he felt it sliding down his cock. I love it. I wanted to lick it but I also don't want to move from this spot. I loved the feeling of him still in me.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella."

I got really tired and fell asleep with him on me… and in me.

**Hot, right? I thought so. **

**Leave reviews please. **


	11. Exposed

12

**The Cullens are on their last day of the trip. Lets see what happens in the last few chapters. **

**Lemon. **

**Monday – Going home **

I woke up and it was so hot out. I went into the bathroom and got rinsed off with cold water. I wasn't going to get a shower since I wanted to go swimming today before we left. I felt so much better when I got out.

I looked in my suitcase and saw something that I knew would get Edward's 'blood' boiling, so to say. I giggled to myself. I'll wear this now but then switch when I actually want to go swimming. I'm excited.

I put it on. It looked good. It was a dark baby blue color. The bikini bottoms showed a lot. The strings on the hips were thin and it barely covered my downstairs. The top tied in the front, in between my boobs. But the back flowed like a shirt all the way down to my butt. But my whole front showed. And the top was almost see thru. Shit, maybe with their great vision they can see my nipples. Oh well, I just want it to get to Edward. This should be easy.

I shook out my hair, it was still drying. Then I headed out of the villa. I was going to the main house for breakfast.

A bunch of guys were playing football. They all stopped as they saw me coming. The one guy threw a football and the one that was suppose to catch it missed because he was too busy watching me. I giggled to myself. This is getting to be too much. I may enjoy someone looking at me once in awhile but not everyone at the same time. That's a little over the top for me. My main concern was to attract Edward, not all the guys on the island. Uh.

There were about six guys watching me so I'm sure Edward was going to bursting out that door in a few seconds.

Then bam, I saw him at the porch. His eyes were wide. He ran over.

"Bella, go get changed. Now."

"What? No. I like this." I looked down at my outfit. I couldn't stop playing with the part that flows down my back. The material was so smooth.

"You're showing too much."

"No I'm not. This drapes over my ass." I held out the long cloth hanging down.

"Maybe, but your lower front area is basically showing. It's barely covered. And your boobs are standing out. I can see through the material. I can see your nipples." He growled.

I giggled. "No you can't." I pushed my boobs up some with my hands, checking if he was right. I didn't see them, then again their vision is beyond perfect. Mmm…

He growled. "Bella, please don't do that."

I giggled. "Fine. I'm wearing it but I'll change if Carlisle or Esme asks me to. Okay?"

He didn't say anything. He stood there when I walked away. But then quickly was next to me. Here we go.

Emmett walked in front of me. "Nice Bella." Then he took the one strap on my bathing suit bottoms and pulled it out for it to snap back against my skin.

I smacked him on the chest. "Emmett stop! You're as fresh as Edward." Then I laughed as I blushed.

He leaned in to whisper something to me. "Thanks for the free show last night." He winked. I blushed like mad and then I nudged him in the stomach with my elbow. It did no damage though. I probably ended up damaging myself instead. "Shut up Emmett." He just laughed. I need to find something else to say to him to at least try and get him to stop saying certain things to me.

Edward hit him on the back of the head.

I went and sat on the porch swing. Edward sat next to me. I held his hand as we were swinging.

"Edward, this has been a great holiday. I really enjoyed it. I just wish we didn't have to leave."

He expressed hesitation. I knew he was thinking about the problem from the other night.

I stroked his cheek. He smiled at me.

"At least we don't have to leave until late tonight, right?"

"Right." I smiled.

"I'm glad we get to have the whole day to do whatever we want."

"That we do."

"Hey Edward! Come play a little football with us!"

Edward looked at me. "Go ahead. I'm going inside anyways." He smiled and kissed me.

Then he took off down the beach with some of the other guys. They were all having fun. Enjoy it while it lasts. We'll be going home, back to reality, in just a few hours. Sucks.

I went inside to get some water. A few of the women, mainly Tanya and two of her friends were looking at my bathing suit. Whatever, I like it.

"Nice bathing suit Bella, I really like it." I laughed.

"I think you would, considering you picked it out, Alice."

"I did, didn't I?" She smiled and skipped over to Jasper. He swooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

I got a water bottle from the fridge and a bagel from the counter. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh." I stepped back. It was that one guy Dylan. The guy who made the comment about my ice cream sandwich. I almost laughed thinking back on it.

"Oh, sorry Dylan."

"It's quite alright Bella."

I looked down. I spilt some water on my chest. Oh shit! You can see my nipples! He got big-eyed, looking right at my nipples.

I crossed my arms over my chest. I hope I don't look too odd. In a frantic voice I started talking. "Oh um, Dylan, I'll be right back, I'm going to head outside for a little bit." I kept repeating 'shit' in my head.

"Okay." He knew why.

I opened the screen door and walked down the porch stairs.

"Shit. Oh my god. I can't believe that just happened." I walked fast to our villa. I uncovered my chest, wanting the sun to dry it. I was laughing to myself in embarrassment. I tripped a couple of times, of course. Then I finally reached the villa.

I laid down on the lounge chair for a few minutes and my top had already dried. Can't see my nipples anymore. What a relief. Then I laughed to myself.

All of a sudden my view was blocked. I looked up to see what or who it was.

It was Dylan. "So, I see your top dried."

I giggled and blushed. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

He sat down at the bottom of my lounge chair. I had to move my feet up to sit Indian-style.

"No worries. I enjoyed the view." I pushed him on the shoulder.

"Stop." I chuckled.

"I'm just saying." He chuckled too. "I think you need to let those babies breath."

He went for the string. I hit his hand. "Hey, stop it. Don't get frisky on me."

He laughed. "Frisky, I like it."

"Watch your thoughts. My fiancée can read them."

"What?"

"Yeah. So if you're thinking about my nipples or anything in my northern region…" I made a gesture at my chest. "…. I recommend that you stop it."

"Shit. I better take off then."

"You've got a dirty mind."

"You have room to talk."

"Leave or I'll throw you over the balcony."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

I growled and stood up. I tried pushing him down the ramp.

He grabbed me around the waist. I screamed, telling him to let me go. He put me over his shoulder and started running. I was hitting him on the back telling him to put him down.

He then twirled me around to where he had my legs wrapped around his waist. I semi-squeezed him because he was going so fast and he squeezed me closer to him. I could feel his bulge. Shit! He had his one hand behind my back and the other one under my ass. What the hell does he think this is? I'm engaged!

He was almost at the ocean when he came to a stop. Edward was there. Oh shit.

Dylan stopped. I unwrapped my legs and arms from his body and he let go of my ass.

I hit him. "Perv."

He laughed. "What?"

Edward got in his face. "What the hell Dylan?"

"I'm just playing around."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't grab my fiancées ass." Then he made an odd face while looking at Dylan. "Why the hell are you picturing Bella's breasts?"

I laughed. "Dylan I told you watch your thoughts."

Edward looked pissed.

I stood in between them. "Edward, I bumped into Dylan and spilled water on myself." I blushed. "And the water went on my chest. My…" I whispered, "… nipples…" Then I rose my voice again. "… were showing through the material."

He growled. "Bella, I told you that would happen."

"Edward, please don't be mad at me." That's the last thing I want. I knew he wasn't really mad at me, per se.

He looked down at me. "I'm not mad."

I looked at Dylan. "Dylan, go mess around with the guys. I don't want any fighting going on."

"Yes ma'am." He took off. I growled. Edward laughed. He's trying to keep calm, he knows I don't like when he fights. And I know he doesn't want to start anything on this vacation.

I looked at Edward. "So… did you want to go for a swim?"

"But you're not in your proper bathing suit."

I bit my lip. I went to kiss him and he leaned in but then I darted toward the ocean.

"Bella!"

I turned around and ran backwards. I pulled the tie on my top. He stared at me. I can't believe I haven't fallen yet. I should get a ribbon or something.

"Come swim with me!" I opened up my top and flashed him. He had clear view of my breasts. And shit, they were bouncing all around. The material blocked side views so no one else could see.

I'm sure he was almost completely hard. I could help with the rest.

He groaned and was ready to run after me.

Right before I was on the wet sand I dropped my top. I covered my chest with my one arm and dove into the water.

I came from under the water and looked back. He wasn't there. I looked around confused and didn't see him. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

I turned around to face him. I put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. "Now this is what I like."

He smiled. "Me too."

I held him tighter and started kissing him. I put my hands in his hair and moaned.

"You taste so good Edward."

"You're quite delicious yourself."

I pulled away. "I never said you tasted 'delicious'." I smiled. "You're feeling a little cocky, aren't you?"

He smiled. "I guess I am."

"We can't be having any of that." I smiled again.

He grinned and let me go. Where'd he go?

Then I felt his hands on my inner thighs. I gasped. "Ah."

He held onto my legs so they wouldn't move around. Then I felt him pull my bathing suit material in my crotch region to the side. What is he doing?

He stuck his tongue in me. "Ah."

I gripped his hair. At least with his weight pulling me down I stopped floating upward.

I started rocking my hips but he held them still. I growled.

Then he sucked my clit. I moaned. "Oh yeah. Oh yeah." I closed my eyes savoring it.

I put my one hand on his head and tried moving my hips again, wanting to hump his mouth. I needed to move them!

He came up. "Bella, stop moving."

I grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped myself around him. I needed something to touch my clit. I blushed. "I can't. I have to move them." He chuckled.

I smiled. "I just need friction."

I stuck my hand in the water to rub myself while I leaned my head on his shoulder. I gasped.

He stuck his hand under the water and took my hand out.

"What did I tell you about that?"

I blushed. "Sorry. Forgive me?"

"Mmm… I don't know."

"Please?" I started tracing circles on his chest.

He stared at me and then I saw his eyes look down at my chest.

I lightly hit his arm to get his attention. "Stop being fresh."

He chuckled. "What? You're the one that took off your top."

"Are you saying I should put it back on?" He didn't say anything. "Alright then, if you want me to."

I unwrapped my legs and started swimming to shore.

As I swam a big wave came and it pushed me right into Emmett, who was swimming by.

He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me.

We washed up on the beach. I had gripped him tightly so I wouldn't drift away from him.

"Bella, open your eyes," I heard him say.

I opened them and I had my arms around Emmett, lying on top of him.

I looked at him and he looked at me. Then I moved my eyes down until I saw my boobs pressed against his chest.

"Oh my god. Oh my god."

I stood up off of him and had my arms over my breasts.

He laughed. "Calm down Bella."

I started looking around for my top. Edward was now there. He didn't seem to know how to react about his brother just lying with his fiancée on top of him, our bare chests touching.

I found my top. "Yes." I ran over, put it on, tied it, and went back to Emmett and Edward.

Edward put his arm around waist. "Are you okay love?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

I walked over to Emmett. "I guess a 'thank you' is in order."

"No, no 'thank you' is needed."

"No, I want to. You could have easily just let me drift away. I'm sure that thought crossed your mind."

He chuckled. "Actually no, I just really wanted to touch you boobs."

"Damn Emmett. Had to ruin it." I knew he couldn't just do a good deed.

"What? I told you, you didn't have to thank me. I was trying to be discrete but you left me no choice."

I sighed. "Whatever Emmett. I guess I can say then thank you for not letting me drown."

"Your welcome."

I sat down on the sand. "I'm tired."

"You need to work out more. Then again, you do get a lot of exercise everyday." He smirked.

I hit him." Shut up Emmett."

"There it is." He smiled and ran away.

Edward sat next to me.

"I'm going to get an ice cream sandwich. You should have never bought them. They're so good!"

He chuckled and I got up.

"Edward, are my nipples showing?"

He looked at me and then down at my chest.

"No, you're good."

"Are you sure you don't want to double check? You know, to be thorough?"

He looked down again and trailed his finger over my nipple. I pulled his hand down.

"Edward, no. If you do that then my nipples will get hard." I giggled.

He pouted.

"Come on, an ice cream sandwich is calling my name."

I went in the house, got one, and sat on a beach chair in the sand.

Edward sat there waiting for me.

"I'm excited." He laughed at my excitement for eating ice cream.

I was unwrapping it when Dylan walked by.

"So, you're eating another ice cream sandwich I see?" I nodded.

"For the same purpose as last time?" I nodded again as I blushed.

He chuckled and walked away.

"What was that about?," Edward asked.

I blushed. "Well last time I had one I was on the porch. I'm not sure where you were. You might have been inside or hunting or something. I don't remember. Anyways, I was sitting on the porch swing when Dylan walked by." I giggled.

"Okay. But how is it funny?"

"Well, I was eating my ice cream a certain way and he knew why."

"Okay?"

"The way I was eating it…. he asked if it was for a certain purpose that he thought it was for and it was." I blushed.

"And how were you eating it and for what purpose?"

I blushed and laughed again. "I was basically practicing…" I couldn't form the words all in one standard sentence.

"Practicing? Practicing for what?" He wanted to know so badly. You know, sometimes this boy is clueless. I had to hold in a laugh.

I hesitated.

"Bella, you're killing me over here."

I looked at him. "Well, if you must know, I was using the ice cream sandwich, practicing sucking…"

"What?" He had such a confused look on his face.

I giggled. "Practicing…. Sucking…. your cock." I covered my face. I was so red.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"What, what?"

"You used the ice cream sandwich as a object to practice on, pretending it was my cock?"

I laughed. "You weren't around so I had to use something. The sandwich is somewhat in the shape of a cock and I was horny so I pretended it was yours." I blushed again.

He growled in frustration. "I guess I now know never to leave you again." Haha. He's mad. He wishes he were there so I'd use him instead of the sandwich. Too funny.

"I'm just glad I had the ice cream in my hand. If I didn't, who knows _what _I would have used…. Or _who_." I quickly looked at him. He looked at me and growled. I laughed.

He was quiet for a few seconds.

"So what kind of things did you do? You know, that made the purpose clear?"

I giggled. "Well, I first licked up the side like this…" I took it in my hand, stuck my tongue on the side where the ice cream is exposed, and licked from the bottom to the top in one long stroke. I heard him groan. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Then what?" he asked as if he had a frog caught in his throat.

"Well then I took it in my mouth as far as I could and grazed my teeth on it as I pulled it out. Kind of like this…" I put it in my mouth and as I pulled it out I grazed the chocolate, causing it to make lines in the chocolate from my teeth.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Was there anything else?"

"Actually there was. I started something but he walked by so I stopped. I hate interruptions, don't you?" He nodded but in a trance, only concerned about what I'm going to do next.

"What was it?"

"Well, first I stuck it in my mouth, slid it almost all the way out but stopped to suck the top like a lollipop. Sort of like this…" I stuck the sandwich in my mouth as far as I could. Then I took almost all of it out except the tip where I sucked on it, making slurp sounds.

After I showed him I took it out. Edward looked stiff as if he's trying to control himself.

I pouted. "I just wish I had more time. He interrupted me and messed me up. I have no idea if I'd be any good at this." I looked away as if I was sad.

He growled and scooped me up. He ran for the villa.

Alice yelled, "Wait guys, come back!"

Edward yelled back, "No Alice, 10 minutes!"

I giggled as we made our way in the villa.

He threw me on the bed and I yelped.

"You know, you're lucky that I'm still hungry." I licked my lips and he jumped on me.

**See what other adventures come their way during their last day of the trip. **

**Upcoming lemons. **

**Please leave reviews. **


	12. Oh geez!

19

**It's the afternoon on their last day on the island. See what kinds of teasing Bella does to Edward and if he gets any action…. Or will someone else? **

**Read and find out. **

After I gave Edward a little treat he immediately continued what he started in the ocean. We never did make it back to Alice in 10 minutes. As a matter of fact, we still haven't made it back. I'm not sure how long we've been in the villa. I had fallen asleep and lost track of time. What can I say, we were both really hungry.

I laid in bed, wrapped in the sheets, naked. "Edward, it's almost late afternoon. We have to leave in a few hours. I don't want to go."

He climbed on the bed with me. "I know love. I don't want to leave either." He traced my arm. "Especially when you wear those incredible bikinis."

"I thought you said they were too revealing." I smirked.

"They are. But that doesn't mean _I_ don't like seeing you in them. I just don't like other guys seeing you in them."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But I feel confident in them. I've never really felt like that before." I played with his hair, smiling.

"Well, let me just say that you look awfully sexy in them."

"Speaking of sexy, I never did get to wear any of the lingerie I brought. This weekend I was either naked or in a bikini. Oh, except for the two sundresses… but still."

"Mm… I loved every minute of it. But don't worry, we can get plenty use out of them when we get home."

I smiled. "That's true. But you still owe me one, you remember…. the one you ripped off of me."

"It was well worth it."

"Why do I have a feeling we're going to be making weekly trips to the lingerie store?"

"Because we will."

I laughed. "Fine, but you're paying. The way you rip them off we'll be going through a few each day."

"Deal."

He was probably so surprised that I actually insisted or rather demanded he pay for something for once. I'm all for being independent but there's no way I'm spending hundreds of dollars every week on lingerie that he'll just rip off. If he wants to rip it off then he's paying for it.

I got up and got a quick shower. I had sand all over me.

I went and put on probably the last bikini I'll wear here.

This one was the one that was a mix of bage, orange, and green thin stripes. It didn't look weird. It looked subtle but noticeable. I liked it a lot.

I walked out feeling nice and refreshed.

"Bella, you look amazing in that."

I giggled. "But?" I knew there was a 'but' coming.

He chuckled. "But… all the guys will be staring at you."

I turned around from the bureau. "Edward, they've been doing it all weekend. Who cares?"

"I care."

I sighed. "Please Edward. I think I look nice in it and we're leaving tonight. I just want to wear it and tease you." I smiled.

"You're always teasing me."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Definitely not." I smiled.

"Good." I kissed him and went back over to my suitcase.

I pulled down my bathing suit bottoms a tiny bit, to where it was right above my 'downstairs'.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"What? I'm fixing my bathing suit."

"Why did you pull them down so low?"

"They're supposed to be that low."

"Pull them back up."

"No."

He growled and I laughed.

"Pull. Them. Back. Up."

"No." I bit my lip.

"Bella, pull the back up or your…" He pointed to my 'downstairs.' "…. will show."

"My what?"

"You know."

"Um, no I don't."

"Bella, you know what I'm talking about."

"Edward, if you don't tell me how am I suppose to know what you're talking about?" I love teasing him.

"Fine. If you pull them so low then your… pussy will show." I wonder if he'd be blushing right now.

"Mm... I like when you say that."

He chuckled. "Stop."

"Fine. I'll wear a cover up but if I get hot I'm taking it off."

He growled. "Fine."

"You know Edward, I don't know why we have these conversations… I always win."

He stared at me. He knew.

I trailed my fingers on his chest. "But you know, if we really disagree on something and I get my way, we could always have 'make up sex'."

He smiled. "That's true." He pondered. "Wait… how is make up sex different from regular sex?"

"Hmm… you don't know?" I acted surprised.

"You do?"

"Duh."

"You're acting as if you've had this 'make up sex' before." Here we go. He's falling for it. He's too easy.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

He growled. "I know you haven't. You were a virgin."

"Maybe intercourse wise but I never said anything about being a virgin to oral sex." Not to say that I have, I just never said I did or didn't. Messing with his words. Haha.

He had shock written all over his face. "Wait, what?"

"Edward, this isn't important." I know he won't let this go.

"Bella, have you had oral sex before?"

"Of course." He was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what I was saying.

He needs to word his questions better. He never said 'before me,' he just said 'before' so I'm saying 'of course' referring to him. It's difficult not to laugh.

"Before me?" Ah, there it is.

"What if I have?" Answering a question with a question… gets him every time. He's too caught up in confusion to even notice.

"But you said you never kissed a guy."

"Maybe not on the lips but…" I motioned to his dick. Haha! His eyes were huge! Again, I said 'maybe,' I never said I absolutely did or didn't.

"Wait… so you're telling me that you have never kissed a guy on the mouth but you 'kissed' his cock?"

"Edward, things are different in Phoenix. Sometimes things get a little wild and you grab a luscious cock and just devour it." How am I coming up with this stuff? I'm just winging it. And why the hell does he believe me? I never said I did, I'm just telling him about Phoenix (not to say Phoenix is like that. It _could _be like that though, ya never know).

"Bella. Be honest with me."

"I am."

"So you are tell me that before me you had sucked some guy's cock but never kissed him on the mouth?'

I went over to him and touched his nose with my finger. "Of course not silly. The only guy's mouth and cock my lips have ever and will ever touch will always be Edward Cullen's."

He growled. "Bella, why are you always doing this to me?"

"Why do you always believe me?" I paused and fiddled with things in my suitcase. I knew he was still looking at me, as always. "Besides, I never lied about anything I said. I kept answering a question with a question or diverged the answer with a different statement. Therefore, I never actually lied to you." I smiled and he growled. He knew I was right.

He wanted to go back to where we started.

"So, elaborate on what 'make up sex' is… please." He better say that magic word. Haha.

"Well, the person who needs to make it up to the other one has to do whatever he/she says. Anything." I look over to him.

He swallowed. "Can you give me an example?" Mm… he's horny. He wants dirty talk.

"Well… if you want to lay there for three hours while I suck your cock the entire time, then I will happily do it." I smiled. "If you want to fuck me 6 times within a half hour, then we will do that. If you want to do me in every position you can think of, then we will do it. And if you want to eat each other out for hours on end, then we will do it. And don't you worry, I'm the one making it up to you so don't worry about pleasing me because trust me, when I get my hands on that cock, I'm pleased beyond imaginable." He was taking so much in I could barely comprehend his emotions.

I smiled. I could see his erection. Yum.

"Remember, that goes for me too. If I want to smother you with my pussy for two hours, then that's what I'll do." I licked my lips. "And if I want you to fuck me hard for the whole afternoon, then that's what you're gonna do. If want to relax in the bathtub and have you do wonders to me underneath the water, then that's what you'll do." I bit my lip.

"Damn, I love when you're demanding."

We just stared at each other.

"Oh, wait, just 2 restrictions."

"What are those?" He wouldn't stop staring at me. He's ridiculous.

"No third party."

"Agreed." He quickly agreed to that one. I giggled.

Then I blushed.

"What? Why are you blushing?"

"The second one is a little embarrassing."

"What is it?" He smiled.

"I don't want to say it. It's embarrassing."

"Bella, just say it."

I didn't say anything. "Bella, please." Haha I love when he gets anxious like this.

"Fine…." I giggled. "… No anal." I let out an embarrassing laugh and covered my face.

He chuckled. "That's perfectly fine with me."

"Good. Cause it wasn't going to happen." I laughed again.

"No other restrictions?"

"Not that I can think of. But if something comes up that I'm uncomfortable with I'm throwing it in there."

"Of course."

I smiled. "Any restrictions for you?"

"I guess the same as yours." We both laughed loudly.

I smiled and kissed him but then grabbed his face and stuck my tongue in his mouth. I felt him move his hands from my waist and I knew he was ready to put them on my face so I pulled away and walked back to my suitcase. I looked back and saw him rigid, trying to recover. I giggled and he growled.

I went into the bathroom and used the toilet and to put my cover up on.

It was teal color. But it had all this different netting and designs. It showed a lot of skin threw it and it was frayed at the bottom, only coming to the bottom of my ass. I might as well not even wear one but where's the fun in that?

I walked out and Edward looked at me.

"What the hell is that?"

"What?"

"That is not a cover up. It's not covering up anything."

I laughed at his word usage. "It's covering more than before." I stuck out my tongue at him.

He growled. He didn't like it. Oh well.

"Edward, when we get home I won't be wearing any of this. I want to wear it now since I have an excuse." I was going to wear it no matter what he said… and he knew that.

He rubbed the back of my neck. "Fine." I smiled.

I grabbed his hand and we walked outside. It was so hot but I felt cool with Edward next to me.

"Edward, I'm going to miss this."

"Me too."

I was a little sad. He saw.

He stopped and turned to me.

"How about this…"

"What?"

"How about I promise you that although our honeymoon location will be a surprise, I promise you that you'll be able to wear plenty of bikinis."

I smiled. "Deal." I kissed him and we started walking again. I was so happy. We'd be able to be back in the sun within in the next few months.

We were both laughing and talking about nonsense as we walked into the house.

We were interrupted when Tanya came up to us. "So Bella, did you have that 'mind blowing orgasm' that Edward was talking about the other day?" She laughed.

My face went flushed. I couldn't believe she just said that. This is exactly what I was fucking talking about. I let go of Edward's hand and rubbed my forehead. I swallowed hard, trying to compose myself.

I knew Edward looked over at me with worry but I didn't look back. I'm sure he's worrying about what I'm thinking and in particular if I am now mad at him again. He is probably wondering if I will not speak to him again. Oh geez.

I just looked down at the ground. I am beyond embarrassed. They need to come up with another word for how I'm feeling right now. Whose 'they? I'm not sure but they better do it.

"I'm going to get some water."

I'm not sure what was said after I left. I don't care. I just wanted to get away from her. Why does she have to be such a bitch? Ugh.

I got the water out of the fridge and went outback. I sat on the step collecting my thoughts.

Paul came out and sat next to me.

"Sup Bella?"

"Nothing."

"Don't listen to Tanya, she's just a bitch."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. Do you know what's going on in there?"

"Oh yeah, Edward's giving her an earful. I'm sure if she was a guy she'd be done for." We both laughed.

"It kind of makes me wish she were a guy. Come to think of it, things would be a hell of a lot easier if she were a guy."

We laughed. "True. She wouldn't be a bitch, _he'd_ be a dick." We laughed again.

"True, true."

"Don't worry, she'll be out of your hair by tonight."

"I can't wait. Though I will miss this place."

"Yeah, it's quite beautiful here."

"It really is."

"Plus your bikinis have been wild. It was always unexpected what you'd come out in next."

I laughed. "Well, I'm usually 'plain Jane' but Alice packed my clothes so 'plain' isn't really her thing."

He laughed. "Well I'm sure you look great no matter what."

I blushed. "I'm alright, I guess." I don't get why guys flirt with me.

"You're more than _alright_."

"Alright Mr. Smooth, you better stop flirting with me or Edward will take his frustration against Tanya out on you."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. You're right."

He patted me on my knee. "I'll see ya inside."

"Okay."

I got up and walked around the house, to make my way to the beach.

I closed my eyes as I felt the water run over my feet. The wind felt great.

I felt cold hands around my waist and I smiled.

"So, did you give it to Tanya good?" After I said it I realized how it sounded but I had to hold back a laugh to be mature.

"Oh yeah. I don't think she'll be bothering you anytime soon."

"Good." I couldn't help but smile.

I turned around and had my arms around his neck.

"Bella, I want to apologize again."

I shook my head. "Lets just forget it Edward. It's over with. I was upset then but I'm fine now. Lets not worry about it. It's in the past."

He hesitated. He's probably reading my expression and body language, seeing if I'm lying for his benefit. I'm not… ish. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

He went to kiss me and we saw a flash. It was Alice.

"I'm taking pictures. You guys are so cute. And you, Bella, look so hot in that cover up."

"Alice you should have taken my picture last night in my blue sundress."

"I did."

"What?" She smiled and skipped away.

"She's ridiculous."

"This is only the beginning. Get ready for many years of her quirkiness."

"I can't wait." I giggled.

"What's so funny'?"

"I was just thinking… I've got Emmett that picks on me beyond imaginable and Alice who uses me as a Barbie doll. What did they do before I was even here?"

"Nothing. They were bored. They're very fond of you."

"I guess that's a good thing. Even if it's not completely at my benefit."

He chuckled and gave me my favorite half smile.

"Always trying to please everyone else."

I disregarded what he said and just stared at him. "You're so cute."

"Aren't I suppose to say that to you?"

"Well I guess I beat you to it." I smiled.

I took his hand. "Come on, I'm hungry. I'm in the mood for fries and a hotdog."

"A woman who knows what she wants… Mmm."

I blushed. "I most definitely know what I want. Just too bad my other half doesn't always agree with me." I smirked at him.

"And what does this 'other half' not agree with?"

"He should know." I just like teasing him.

He growled.

We went to the kitchen and I got a hotdog and some fries out of the freezer. I put it in the microwave on high for 3 minutes. I know it's not always good to have pre-cooked food that you can just throw in the microwave but I've been very active today and I'm starving. I giggled to myself at the thought.

"And what are you laughing at?"

"Just thinking about why I'm so hungry."

"And why is that?"

"Just been very active today." I blushed.

The beep went off. Yes!

I took it out and got a roll and ketchup. I took it to the table and started eating. I tried eating somewhat slow. I didn't want to look like an animal. The last thing I wanted was Emmett to make another comment.

I dropped some ketchup on my cover up. "Oh no." I pouted. I really like this and I know secretly Edward does too.

I stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"I got ketchup on my cover up. I'm taking it off." He growled.

"See, right there. One example of my other half not agreeing with me." I smirked.

He sat back and just stared at me in frustration. I let out a slight laugh.

I grabbed the bottom of my cover up and crossed my arms as I brought it over my head. I stretched while doing so and I heard him gasp. I chuckled to myself.

I took it off and put it on the chair next to me.

I sat back down. "I'm a mess today. I'll just wash it before we leave." I took another bite. So good.

I took the hotdog and tried to put it all the way in. I had to hold back a laugh. I didn't bite it though. When I did take it out some ketchup fell between my breasts. It reminded me of cum when I take Edward's cock out of my mouth and his cum falls on my chest. Mm…

I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny love?"

"I don't want to tell you, it's embarrassing."

"No, please, tell me." My 'embarrassing' statements are always the most interesting to him.

"Promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

I blushed. "Well, when I took the hotdog out of my mouth it…" I giggled.

"It what?" He's anxious. He leaned up, closer to the table to look at me closer.

"It reminds me of your cock." I giggled. "And…"

He swallowed hard. "And what?" Haha too funny!

"And this ketchup here."

"Yeah?"

I took my finger and scooped the ketchup that was in between my breasts.

"This ketchup reminds me…"

"Reminds you of what?"

"Reminds me of your cum that would fall on my chest after I milked your cock." I giggled and blushed. I then put it in my mouth. "Mmm… so good." He just stared at me. He didn't move or say anything. I smiled.

I leaned over to eat the rest of my food. I took my glass of water that had ice in it and patted myself with it on my neck and chest. I gasped at the cold touch. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

I sat back in my chair and rubbed my stomach. "That was really good."

"Seemed it."

"Really? Did I do something that made it look like I enjoyed it?"

"Maybe a few things."

"Such as?"

"You should know."

"I'm not quite sure I do."

"That's too bad then."

"I guess so."

I stood up and fixed my bikini.

"Bella, what did I tell you about that?"

"About what?"

"That." He pointed to my bottoms how they're low. "They're so low."

There were a little low but not the lowest they could be.

"No…. this is low." And I pulled them really far down. One wrong move and bam, free show.

He growled. "Bella." I giggled and walked away.

I headed to the bathroom. I had food on me still. Like I said, I'm a mess.

I walked out and had a song stuck in my head. I was secretly dancing to myself while no one would see me. I was just nodding my head and moving some. I decided to do a little twirl before I walked out into the living room.

When I did this I fell into Phil. He fell back onto the floor with me on top of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Phil."

I went to move but my bathing suit was caught on his belt.

"Wait, Bella, don't move. You're stuck."

I tried undoing it and pulled it some. I was now straddling him because the way I was laying on him before was uncomfortable. This was an easier angle to work from.

Since I kept pulling upward I would bounce on him some. I kept grunting with each bounce, trying to pull it. He had his hands on my hips as a reaction. He was gripping them tightly.

"Phil, I can't get it."

"Bella." He grunted because I was bouncing on him. I didn't even realize what I was doing.

"Sorry. Just wait, I almost go it."

Then I was pulling it toward me and then back toward him, causing me to dry hump him. I guess I was lightly grinding on him. I'm so oblivious.

He had his eyes closed. Why? "Bella, wait. Ah. Stop. You're…. Uh."

"Okay, hold on, it's almost out." I was so focused on not ripping it.

"Shit," He moaned. I felt his hips buckle as he pressed me down on him. What the fuck?

"I got it. I didn't even rip it." I had a smile on my face. I was happy.

I looked down and he had a smile on his face. What the fuck?

I heard someone clear their throat. I looked to my right and almost everyone was staring at us, including Edward. My face felt flushed.

I realized what this must look like. "Shit. Edward, this isn't what it looks like." He didn't say anything. He just looked at Phil.

I noticed how I was positioned. I was right on his crotch, straddling him. His hands were on my hips, with his fingers spread out, gripping me. With how low my bikini was before my clit was almost showing. This did not look good.

Geez. This isn't going to go well, especially since I know Phil just got off from me apparently dry humping him without me even realizing it. What a way to end a vacation. I giggled to myself causing me to lean forward a bit and put my hands on his chest.

"Is something funny Bella?" Edward asked. Very sternly may I add.

When I laughed it caused me to move some on his crotch. Phil made a noise. Shit.

Edward looked right at him, pissed.

I cleared my throat and got straight faced. "Um, no." It was hard not to laugh. I did let out a slight smile. I tried to hide it. It was very difficult. Then I realized I was still on Phil. I quickly got up and stood against the wall.

Emmett appeared.

"So Bella, you decided to go back to your original decision?"

"What?"

"To get with Phil?"

"No. I didn't 'get with' him."

"Well, it looks to me like you just did."

I blushed. "No I did not. It wasn't what it looked like."

"Well, it sure did the job for Phil."

Edward growled and stared at Phil.

"I didn't intend to. I fell into Phil and my bathing suit bottoms got caught on his belt. I was trying to get it loose."

"Mmm.. Hmm… that's what they all say."

"Whose 'they' and when does anyone ever 'say' that?"

"Don't try and mess with the words Bella. You know exactly what happened." He's so stupid. I had to hold back a laugh.

"Yes I do! And I can assure you it isn't what you're thinking!"

"Now how do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Oh please Emmett, anyone can guess what you're thinking."

Edward just starred at Phil.

Phil decided to speak up.

"You know what Emmett, I think I'm going to take off."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

I put my hand on Phil's shoulder so I could stand in front of him and apologize. "Phil, I'm so sorry about this."

He looked at me. "It's okay Bella. And it was really great getting to know you." He smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah, same."

He hugged me. "Maybe we can do this again sometime," he whispered in my ear. He pulled back. He winked and I blushed. He was joking but still. Bad move.

I heard Edward growl. Is this boy looking for a death wish? You know what I mean.

"Bad move." Emmett said. Then he chuckled.

Phil looked at Edward and then took off out the back door. Edward ran after him. Men.

Emmett picked me up over his shoulder and took me into the living room. He plopped me onto the couch. I yelped.

"Emmett!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I growled and got up to go out front.

Edward quickly scooped me up as I was taking my last step onto the sand. I yelped.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello handsome."

"Did Phil leave alive?" Then I thought about the 'alive' party. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," he said in a disappointing voice. "I knew you'd be mad if I did any permanent damage."

"Yes, I would be." I paused. "So did it really look like we were doing something?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

I laughed and put my hands over my face. "I can't believe everyone saw that. I wonder what I looked like." I laughed again. "Maybe we should videotape ourselves sometime, so we can see what we look while we have sex."

"Stop teasing."

"Whose says I'm teasing?"

"I know you are."

"No, I'm serious. I really want to."

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Oh yeah."

"Shit."

I giggled. I really do want to.

"Anyways, I can only imagine what was going through everyone's heads."

"Yeah, it was… yeah."

"More importantly, I should be concerned about what was going on in your head."

"I knew you weren't intentionally doing anything. You were so preoccupied with fixing your bathing suit that you didn't even realize what you were doing to him." He chuckled. I'm glad he's laughing at this as much as I was.

"And Phil's thoughts?"

"What do you think?"

I laughed. "I honestly didn't know he was going to… you know. I guess when you don't see someone that way and you're preoccupied, you don't even realize 'hey, it looks like I'm having sex with this guy'."

He growled. "Please don't talk about you having sex with other guys."

"Don't worry, I find it just as disturbing as you do." I squeezed him.

"Good."

"Totally." I'm going to tease. "When we went to that club for 'Alice's birthday,' some guy put his arms around me from behind and it was just too much. Feeling him on me like that made me immediately tell him 'no thanks.' I didn't want to be mean about it."

He looked mad. Ha, I love it. "I would have been."

I hugged him. "Mmm… you hitting him would have been a complete turn on."

He chuckled. "You're ridiculous."

I pulled back to look at him. "You think so?"

He nodded.

"In that case, next time we go to a club you're not joining us."

"But…"

"No 'buts.' In all seriousness, I would have immediately dragged you into the bathroom and attacked you. But now, since you think I'm 'ridiculous,' then maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea."

"But..."

I touched his cheek. "It's okay Edward, maybe next time you'll watch your words."

"But…"

"Shh… you'll learn." I giggled and walked away. As I was walking I peaked behind me… he was watching. I should write a book. I'd call it: "Teasing – Drives your Man Insane But it Will Do the Trick," by Bella M. Swan.

**One chapter left for their departure and the Cullens are headed back to Forks. **

**Leave reviews please! **


	13. But I Don't Want To

12

**LAST CHAPTER AND END OF SERIES. (Halloween, NYE, & 4****th**** of July) **

**Sorry it's so short, it was all I had left. **

**One last lemon. **

**Lets see exactly what brings on this lemon. **

It was getting late and I was savoring every minute we had left here.

I headed up to our villa when it got dark but then I realized I wanted to go in the ocean one last time. I changed my course and headed down to the ocean. It was warm considering how hot it was during the day.

I went in up to my waist. The waves were luckily very mellow. I can't wait until our honeymoon. And I'll definitely have to let Edward know we need to be away for at least two weeks… maybe three. Hell, make it a month! Haha. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard something in the water. I immediately looked around. I didn't see anything. Then again, other than the lights from the villas, stars, and moon, it's completely dark out here.

Then I felt hands grab my hips. I smiled. I turned around and it was Dylan.

"Oh Dylan, I thought you were Edward."

"Nope, just me."

"Decided to go for a night swim?"

"Yup."

"Well I was just getting out so…" Truth be told, other than the Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, or Jasper, I don't feel comfortable being alone with any male vampires in the dark.

"No, stay. Just for a few minutes."

I hesitated. "Okay." Even though I really didn't want to. I don't know Dylan well enough to know if he will or will not hurt me. Since we're in water it's harder to get away and drowning me would be so easy. I'm so paranoid but I have been known to trust too easily. But still, I think it's necessary to be precautious when you're human and hanging out with vampires.

"It really sucks we won't see each other for awhile."

"Yeah. But we will sometime in the future."

"I hope so."

I just nodded. Where's Edward? I looked past Dylan and at the main villa. I didn't see him.

"So, what was that with Phil earlier?"

I blushed. "Right. That. It was just a total misunderstanding."

"It didn't look like a misunderstanding, it looked like you were dry humping."

I giggled. "Well, I didn't intend for any of that to happen."

"Seemed like you guys wanted action but just not the full thing." It's like he's disregarding what I'm saying to him.

"We didn't want anything. It was by accident."

"Phil definitely enjoyed it. Maybe you should share the wealth."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I think it's only fair that since you gave Phil some action, why not me too?"

"Phil knows it was by accident." What is this guy's deal?

"What about you saying you wanted to sleep with him?"

"No. That was just a joke." I was shaking my head. All of this is getting way out of hand. I felt like I had to keep defending myself with every statement he was making.

"And the picture?"

"What? No. That was Emmett just messing around. He wasn't suppose to take it, let alone send it to Phil."

"_Suppose to_? So you let Emmett see you naked and take pictures of you like that?"

"No. I don't _let_ him. He is a sneak."

"So Emmett has seen you in lingerie and naked before but it's okay if he does?"

"Yes, I mean no." I'm getting confused. "I don't let him do this stuff on purpose. I mean the one-day it was but not in that way. It was just a joke. And I don't think it's 'okay' he sees me like that. It's just that he's Edward's brother and he means no harm. He's just a big goof. I don't plan on him seeing me like that. Just, sometimes Emmett can be so intrusive."

"So you don't mind if other guys see you naked?"

"What? Of course I do." This is getting out of hand.

"Just not Emmett?"

"Well, it's just that since he's seen me naked so many times I don't care anymore. I mean I do care but to a point. I just try not to let it get to me so easily. It's pointless."

"Well, I think you should give me a chance. Let you get use to me seeing you naked."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Come on." He reached his hand out and played with my bikini top, trying to see my breasts.

I immediately slapped his hand.

"Dylan, what the hell?"

He was getting frustrated. "What? So everyone else gets to see you naked or get off with you but I can't? You telling me you stripped on tape and made out with a girl? All of that was by accident? Sure."

"I don't understand what's going on right now."

"Come on Bella, we're alone." He stepped towards me and I stepped back. I fell some in the ocean but was able to get back up. Oh my god where is Edward?

"Bella."

"No Dylan."

He grabbed the back of my neck and started kissing me. He stuck his tongue in my mouth. Gross! I tried pushing him off. Finally he let go.

"See. This is only the beginning. No one will see us." What?

He pulled me toward him and started caressing my boobs. He wouldn't let go of his hold on me.

I yelled, "EDWARD! EMMETT!" I pushed his hand away. He wouldn't budge. "EDWARD! EMMETT!" Where are they?

He was kissing my neck and was about to put his hands in my bikini bottoms when Emmett and Edward showed up at the shoreline. He skimmed some of my pubic hair. I kept pulling on his hand.

I screamed. "Dylan, stop it!"

I saw them come towards us and they grabbed Dylan. Emmett dragged him to dry land while Edward helped me.

I actually wasn't that upset, more so pissed… beyond pissed.

"What the hell Dylan?" Emmett yelled.

"What man? You see her naked and take pictures all the time, she's doing those videos, letting us hear her have orgasms, and getting off with Phil in the hall. And I'm in the wrong because I want to get some of that action?"

"Dude, I just mess around with Bella. It's just a joke, nothing serious."

"So you mess around with her?"

"What? No, not like that. I mean joking around."

"And Rosalie knows this?"

"Yeah she does. She knows I love her and would never cheat on her. Plus she knows I just like the goof around."

"Mmm.. Hmm.. Sure."

Emmett was getting annoyed. "Why don't you just head out now. Bella isn't interested so I think it'd be best if you took an earlier flight."

"Whatever. Bella, I'm sorry. I thought you liked to mess around."

"Oh yeah. Me telling you no and telling you that Emmett and I don't have a thing going on, and that I'm not interested in any other guys, I'm sure that gave you the idea that I like to mess around. Ass."

He stepped toward me and Edward punched him right in the face. I gasped. Oh my god that was so hot.

I stared at Edward. My heart was racing. "Emmett, get Dylan out of here. Edward... me, you, villa… now."

He took his eyes from Dylan to look at Emmett and then at me. I bit my lip and smiled.

Emmett stared at Edward. He smiled and nodded. Oh geez.

Good. He'll take care of him.

"What the hell?" I heard Dylan yell as Edward ran me to the villa.

"Edward, that was so hot."

He slammed me against the wall. "Oh yeah."

He had his one arm around my back and the other under my ass.

He leaned me against the wall. He ripped my top off and started massaging my breasts. I gasped and threw my head back.

He started sucking on my neck and lifted me higher so he could suck on my nipple.

"Ah." I gripped his hair.

I ripped off his beater and caressed his back.

He started grinding his cock into me and I moaned. I dug my nails into his back and he moaned.

With his one arm wrapped around my back he used his other hand to rip off my bikini bottoms.

"Oh yeah."

He started rubbing me. I kept moaning. Then I pushed him off. He looked at me confused. I wanted to please him first. I've been getting my way a lot this weekend; I think he deserves a little treat. But boy, with the goods he's got, it's as much of a treat for me than it is for him.

I got on my knees in front of him and started undoing his pants. I immediately whipped out his cock and stroked it. I held it and licked from his balls to the head of his cock. "Oh shit Bella!"

I stroked the bottom of his shaft as I sucked the tip. "Oh yes Bella."

"Edward, fuck my mouth."

He started thrusting into my mouth. First slow to make sure I was all right but then sped up the pace.

I took his hand to hold my hair as he did it.

"Bella… fuck."

Then he sped up the pace and kept groaning and groaning but when the noises got faster I knew he was almost there so I pulled out and stood up. He growled.

I yanked down his pants and he kicked them to the side. I jumped on him and he backed up to the bed. I was now straddling him.

I leaned down to kiss him. He put his hands on my ass and squeezed it. I moaned.

Okay Bella, keep yourself together. You have to keep him wanting more. Right when our lips almost touched I pulled back. He looked aggravated. I smiled.

I got off of him and turned around. I put my pussy in his face as I took his cock in my mouth.

I immediately started grinding myself on his mouth. "Oh shit Edward! Yes!"

I started sucking on his cock, bobbing my head up and down. I took almost all him in until I started gagging. I heard him moan and he lightly bit my clit. He knows he can't fully bite me. That would not turn out so well… not just yet. I moaned in return and the vibrations made some of his cum come out. I knew he was close so I got off.

"Bella." He growled in frustration.

I climbed on him and started humping his cock with my clit.

"Does someone want to cum?"

"Bella. Please."

I started going a little faster but since he wanted it so badly I knew that I couldn't keep this up too much longer.

He held onto me. He didn't want me to stop…. But I did. Believe me, it was hard for me to stop.

"Bella! Please!"

I gripped his cock and he closed his eyes and groaned. "Hey! Don't raise your voice to me!"

He opened his eyes and stared me down.

"Now, are you going to behave and fuck me against the wall or not?"

He smiled. I gripped his cock more. "Well, are you?" He growled.

"Edward Cullen, you better slam my body against that wall right now or I'm walking out of here!"

He didn't say anything. I gripped it again and stroked it at lightening speed. My hand started getting a cramp it in. He squeezed his eyes and groaned.

I kept my hand around it but leaned down to kiss him. After I kissed him I kept my lips on his and spoke. I giggled. "Edward, please. My hand has a cramp in it and I can't stroke you anymore." I laughed again in embarrassment.

I love how he never judges me and I'm, for the most part, not afraid to share or tell him anything, knowing that if it were anyone else they'd make fun of me.

He flung me against the wall. It didn't hurt but the roughness felt great.

I gasped. "Oh yeah."

"Slam into me. Please. I'm so wet. I need you." I was almost begging.

He traced his nose along my jaw line. "Mmm… seems like you're the one begging now."

I opened my eyes and grabbed his face. "Edward, fuck me… now!" I was so stern.

He devilishly smiled at me and plunged into me. I let out a scream.

With each thrust I kept saying 'oh yeah, ' 'fuck me,' 'yes.' 'right there,' and a whole bunch of moans.

"Edward, I'm almost there."

"Bella, I can't hold out."

He rubbed my clit really fast.

I screamed and started shaking in his arms, gripping around him. I couldn't stop. From my reaction he thrusted one last time really hard and kept himself buried in me. He slowly humped me while I continued to twitch. When we were both done cumming… hard may I add… he leaned on me against the wall.

Then we slid down the wall as he was still leaning on me.

I sat there but then he pulled me on top of him. I laid half on him, half on the floor.

"Edward, I'm so tired." I giggled. "See, I told you you're to blame for my exhaustion." I giggled again.

I was so sweaty. I barely was able to keep my eyes opened.

Before he could reply I was out.

When I woke up I noticed I was now in bed with the covers on me. The room was cleaned up. Almost all my stuff was packed. Edward walked out of the bathroom drying his hair, dressed in clothes, not bathing suit shorts or a beater. It made me sad because it made me realize we had to leave soon.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi." I dug my face in the pillow. This bed is so comfortable. "Did I sleep long?"

"No. Only an hour."

"Oh, okay, that's not bad."

I sat up and drank some of my water. I sighed. "I have to get a shower." I didn't feel like getting up.

"If it helps I used cold water so there is plenty of hot left."

I smiled. "Yes, that does help."

I got out of bed and stretched. Edward kept looking at me. I shook my head and laughed to myself. He's ridiculous.

I went up to him. "I'll be out shortly."

"Take your time love." He kissed me on my forehead.

Emmett showed up to the door. "Edward, we're not leaving for another hour or so don't rush."

I was standing there naked. I didn't have the energy to try and cover myself. I just sighed and continued to walk into the bathroom.

He chuckled. "Nice."

Then he spoke again but this time about the topic why he stopped by. "Yeah, me and Rose are gonna get some lovin' in before we leave."

I laughed and shut the door. He's impossible.

I got out of the shower about 15 minutes later. It felt so good.

I walked out of the bathroom in my towel. I looked through my suitcase for an outfit.

"Edward, you did the wash while I slept?"

He just smiled.

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. I was going to do it anyways."

I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"How many guys do you know that _want_ to do the wash? Usually they want their girlfriend or… wife…" I smiled and then he did. "… to do the wash. You most certainly are one of a kind."

He gave his famous half smile. "I'm glad you think so."

I dropped my towel and started getting dressed.

"Mmm… you're so beautiful."

"And you're so ridiculous."

"So now I'm ridiculous?"

". For that I'm getting dressed in the bathroom." I put on my towel and took my clothes into the bathroom.

"No!"

I smiled and shut the door.

I did the usual stuff I do when getting dressed. I also blow dried and straightened my hair. But I'm going to put a hair tie on my wrist. You never know if the humidity or rain will attack.

After I was done everything I walked out of the bathroom. I carried my toiletry bag to put in my suitcase.

"I really like your dress."

It was strapless and tight on my body until it reached my waist. Then it flowed down to my mid thigh region. It was soft and flexible. The color was nice too. It was a dark teal.

I looked down.

"Thanks. I like the way it hugs my body." I started to run my hands on the sides of my body from top to bottom.

"Bella, stop."

I sighed. "Fine. But you better soak this up because I won't be wearing anything like this until our honeymoon. As you know it doesn't get too hot in Forks."

He nodded. "But at least I'll see you in the lingerie."

"That's true. Do you think that will be enough?" I smiled.

"Plenty."

I went over to kiss him when Alice was at the doorway. "Come on guys, lets get going."

I pouted. "We'll be out in a minute."

I packed my stuff away and Edward quickly checked around the villa again. He already cleaned so I didn't have to do any of that.

"Edward, can you carry my suitcase? It's so heavy and I don't think I could drag it in the sand." I laughed at myself.

"Of course love."

He took it out of the room. I looked around the room one last time. Then Edward was behind me.

"Come on love. We can come back next year, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

I turned off the last light and he carried me to the speedboat.

"Edward, what do you do with all the food in the main villa?"

"We had the Denali clan take the food to a local village in the Bahamas."

"Great." That made me happy.

Then I saw everyone turn out the lights along the beach, getting ready to leave.

Edward helped me into the boat. Once he got in I sat on his lap sideways. He cradled me. Then he gave me my jacket that was in my bag. It was chilly on the boat with the nightly wind.

We got to the plane about an hour later. I still find it fascinating taking a private airplane.

We waited for them to open the stairs for us to load up in the plane.

I turned to Edward before we were about to walk up the stairs.

"I'm tired Edward so I'll probably sleep during this flight. But on the plane to Washington…. Maybe we can fulfill my one fantasy I mentioned before, on our last flight." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we'll see though. It depends."

"On what exactly?"

I giggled. "On how horny I'll be."

He pulled me into him arms. "What if I were tell you that I'm horny right now?" He smiled.

"I'd say… what a coincidence… cause so am I." I giggled and ran up the stairs, leaving him alone at that the bottom.

It was a great trip. Bring on the honeymoon!

**I hope you liked the story. Please give me reviews and feedback. **


End file.
